Highschool Ramblings of a Hentai
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: Miroku is in college with the challenge he has given himself of writing a diary about his highschool years, making sure, of course, to include romance. And where does Sango come in? You'll see!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Also, I would like to congratulate myself on writing my very first fic without an original character as one of the main ones. **

**This is just the prologue. PROLOGUE. It will get better.**

**Prologue**

Starting highschool was, for me, like trying a new food. I was excited, apprehensive, and a bit scared as to how it would taste. I mean, come on, you know how some cafeteria food is, don't you?

Anyway.

My freshman year was awful– being bullied by everyone, having my lunch money stolen, getting bad grades, being dumped, the whole shebang. The only friend I had was Kagome Higurashi, the overly-cheerful, short-skirt wearing, best friend type girl.

Then Inuyasha came just in time for my sophomore year and we started going to the gym together.

Girls don't dump me anymore.

Girls can't even _resist_ me anymore. Well, ok, I tried to pick up Kagome, but she fell for Inuyasha. But that doesn't count, I've known her since forever.

Again, I've interrupted myself and gone off topic. I hate it when I do that, it's so– ok, I'm doing it again, must tell myself to stop!

Back to what I was saying before I so rudely disturbed myself.

Junior year. I joined the football team. I was big bad Miroku, then. I had slept with every cheerleader by December. Kagome was slowly starting to get annoyed with me. Inuyasha was always one to take my side around Kagome, then beat me up for it (not literally) as soon as she was gone.

Hey, I could live with that. Especially when, as soon as they were done, there was some chick waiting for me in a thong.

So back to my story yet again.

Junior year, I'd say, was just short of excellent.

But senior year was when _she_ came. _She_ wasn't the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen (don't get me wrong, she was absolutely gorgeous), but she was real. Real like I had only seen before in Kagome. She was authentic, perfect.

And vicious.

The first time I tried to grope her (it's a habit, I couldn't help it!) she actually smacked me with her textbook! And it hurt! She didn't even giggle! Even Kagome would have, just because I tend to tickle a bit.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It would probably easier to follow this if I started from the beginning, not the end. That would be like trying to eat a sandwich out from the middle, or singing a song backwards, or– wait, sorry, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I must get to the point before my computer gets taken over by Inuyasha or another of our dorm-mates.

I started thinking about writing down a diary of my life when my new language arts professor at the university assigned us a diary to keep for a week. High school had been a pretty interesting time for me, and I was always writing diaries of fictional characters to possibly publish someday. I hope one day I'll be the famous Hoshi Miroku. And what better to get famous for than my own diary?

And who better to proofread that diary than a bunch of online readers?

I'll let you stew over that one for a bit.

You done yet?

That's what I thought.

* * *

**Tera: review if you want the actual first chapter. You know Miroku wants you to.**

**Matt: If him outright saying it isn't proof enough.**

**Tera: Shut up, matt.**


	2. Marriage Proposals and Breakups

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else. Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, who is this girl that we just _have_ to wait for?" I asked impatiently as we stood on the street corner.

"I told you already, it's Sango," Kagome replied, kicking me as my leg jiggled with annoyance.

"Ouch! And remind me again how I know her and why _I_ must also wait for her?"

Kagome sighed and gave me a pitying look. Oh no, here comes the lecture.

"Well, we were all best friends in kindergarten through second grade. Then she went off to an all girl's school and we kept in touch. But you didn't. Then, just in time for junior high, she moved to America. And she's just moved back."

"Well, I promised Inuyasha I'd meet him at school early since it is, you know, the first day of school. Come on, Kags, can't I just meet her at lunch?" I whined at her.

"You already know her, Miroku!" Kagome glared at me.

"Fine, whatever, can't I just see her again at lunch and go meet Inuyasha now?" I tried the puppy eye trick that never worked on anyone but Kagome.

She sighed, giving in. "Fine."

"Thanks, Kagome!" I gave her a quick, friendly peck on the cheek before rushing off.

When I got to the gates, Inuyasha was there waiting for me, headphones in place, skateboard in hand.

"What took you so long? And where's Kagome?" he demanded.

"Kagome. Sango."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Kagome and Sango? Have you been drinking again? Or is Sango the latest girl you slept with?"

"No! Kagome is why I'm late. She's at the street corner waiting for Sango."

"Oh." Inuyasha seemed satisfied for a minute, then looked at me again. "Whose Sango?"

We started toward the building.

"No idea. But apparently, I used to know her."

"Really? Have you slept with her?"

"No! Will you stop thinking about who I sleep with? I knew her in second grade!"

"Oh. Well, I can't help it. You've slept with almost every girl here."

"I have not! I have not, I have not, I have not!" How dare he accuse me of sleeping with the ugly people of the school?

"Ok, you big baby, I get it. You've slept with every cheerleader."

"Now that's more like it."

He rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore me. I knew it wouldn't work.

"Inuyasha, didn't you want me to come early for a reason?" I winked knowingly at him and he blushed.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Looking around, he yanked me into a storage closet.

"What is it– EEK!" A bucket fell on my head, shutting out whatever light happened to be in there. I struggled to get it off, but ended up falling onto a box. Through the metal, I could hear Inuyasha roaring with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh now punk," I muttered quietly into the bucket as I lifted it off my head.

After he finally calmed down (and I had glared at him long enough to make him), he sat down on a box next to me.

"Miroku, I've been thinking."

"Really? That's a shocker."

"Shut up."

We grinned at each other.

"Anyway. I've been thinking about us."

"Us? Are you gonna tell me you're gay?"

He punched me in the shoulder, a little harder than I deemed necessary.

"No, silly, I meant me and Kagome when I said 'us,' not me and you."

"And you just called me 'silly'. I really think I know what you dragged me in here to say, sugar."

"Ok, ok, we can stop now. I need to be serious until I'm done. Then you can tell me about your latest adventures in bed and I'll listen and pretend I care, ok?"

"Agreed." He had my attention now, he usually never wanted to hear about my life.

"Ok. So I've been thinking about Kagome and I. A lot."

I looked at him. He was not smiling. Oh shit.

"And? You're not thinking about dumping her, are you?" Well, no sense in beating around the bush.

"No, you moron! I-I love her." He looked down and fiddled with something in his hand. Then he shoved it at me.

It was a small box covered in black velvet. Inside was–

"No, Inuyasha, I will not marry you." I snapped the lid closed and handed it back to him.

He bonked me on the head, messing up my hair. I grinned sideways at him.

"You have no idea how much I want to call you a wench right now," he growled at me.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Go ahead, big boy."

"Feh, I always knew you were queer."

I was about to respond when I heard a female voice calling my name.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped next to me.

"Yes, it is Kagome. When are you gonna ask her, by the way?"

"I dunno, but hide the ring!"

"What do you want me to do!"

"Miroku!" Shit, there goes Kagome again.

"I don't know, um, uh . . .Kagome doesn't look through your shit, hold it in your backpack!"

"Fine, shove it in there, hurry."

He nearly ripped the seams on it with his claws as he thanked me.

"Yeah, yeah, just stick with me while I meet, I mean, reacquaint myself with, this Sango person."

"No problem."

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled again.

Inuyasha turned the door handle and we fell out of the closet, right at Kagome's feet.

"Miroku. . .Inuyasha. . .What were you doing in a storage room?" she asked, moving her leg gently out of reach of my hands as I stood up.

"Nothing, love," Inuyasha said and kissed her lightly.

"Ok," she said, eyeing us as though she thought we were on crack. Come to think of it, she probably did.

"So why'd you call us out of the broom closet anyway? We were having a grand old time in there." I grinned and nudged Inuyasha in the side. He growled at me. Sheesh, someone's touchy.

"Well, I was gonna have you meet Sango. But then we realized that if she didn't hurry up, she'd be late. So I decided to wait for you anyway so you two could walk me to class." Kagome linked her arm through Inuyasha's and tried to skip ahead.

"Wait a minute, first you gotta tell us what classes you have, honey."

Wow, Inuyasha was sure going all out with the cute nicknames. Kagome barely seemed to notice, but I could tell she was getting happier every time he called her something other than her name.

"Miroku!"

Damn, it was just my morning for people wanting to see me.

I turned around to see who had called this time. I like to call her "Bubbles." She prefers it if I call her Kari.

"Kari! It's been so long!" I had been hoping she had forgotten about me over the summer.

Kagome and Inuyasha gave me disapproving looks before heading to class without me.

"Miroku!" She ran up and threw her arms around me, giving me a kiss that sent some of the younger freshmen blushing.

"Hey babe. What classes do you have?" I smiled at her so she would think I actually cared.

Linking her arm through mine, we began to walk and she started rattling off her schedule.

I thanked Buddha when she was done that she had all grade level classes and I was in all advanced.

"Well, Kari, I guess I won't be seeing you as much." Damn, it was so hard to keep the I'm-really-sad expression on my face when it was such a lie.

"I guess not."

"Kari . . . I've been thinking. Maybe . . . maybe we should break up." There. I did it. If she cries, I'll kill her.

"Really, Miroku? But, I thought we had something going?" She looked so crushed . . . Maybe...no, I wouldn't do that. I had to get it over with.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. You deserve so much better than me," I said with sincerity. Well, ok, fake sincerity.

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss before running off.

And now I had to get to class. Fabulous.

I managed to slide into my desk next to Inuyasha just as the late bell rang.

* * *

**Tera: So, how'd ya like it? huhuhuhuhuh!**

**Matt: There. Is. No. Sex.**

**Tera: There. Will. Be. Later.**

**Matt: Oh, well, that's ok then.**

**Tera: And I am happy to announce that I had THREE reviews on the prologue from people other than Forest. W00T!-dances-**

**Matt: Yes, yes, now get on with it. **

**Tera: Ok, ok. Shut up.**

**Aamalie: I'm glad you clicked the link, nevertheless. And I'm even more glad that you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mirokusluver: I added you as "Kari", sorry if he dumped you. **

**Veglma: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you still do after this chapter!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Did it get better, huhuhuhuh, did it did it did it?**

**Matt: Ok, We're done. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Nails and Duct Tape

**Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I have stolen Sesshomaru because he is just damn sexxeh. The rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 2**

"And remember, Miroku, keep your hands to yourself at least until you get to know her. You got that?" Kagome demanded as we walked to lunch.

She had, sadly, met up with us after fourth period. Not that I don't love her, but I was getting tired of this whole Sango business.

"Yeah, Miroku. No groping." Inuyasha grinned at me from Kagome's other side. I flicked one of his claws that was hanging over Kagome's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I am wounded, guys. You know me, polite at all times to strangers."

"Oh, and none of that 'will you bear my child' business. It freaks people out and they think you're being serious." Kagome kissed Inuyasha's claw which he was now holding in front of her face and pouting.

"Oh, and one more– Sango!" Kagome cried delightedly, dashing off and leaving Inuyasha and I in a bit of a shock.

We got over it quickly, though, and rushed off to find her.

She was chatting with a girl a bit shorter than me with long, black hair tied back near the bottom. Her outfit, I must say, was a bit classier than what I was used to. Brown pants, brown belt, white turtleneck. It was like the Japanese, female Beatle emerges (you know, that British group with the bell bottoms and the bowl cuts?). I couldn't tell how high her black boots went, but I'd be willing to bet they weren't small. The only jewelry she wore was a silver charm bracelet.

She was sleek, like a panther. And I was falling, falling fast through the voids of space and time, my feet floating above my head as I plunged face first down into the spiraling masses of–

"Miroku! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha barked, slapping me upside the head. I shook my head to clear myself of my thoughts and looked at this Sango person again. I don't know why seeing her hit me this hard. But now I had to meet her.

"Come on, lover boy, let's get going to meet miss gorgeous." I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him.

"Don't call me lover boy!" he snarled at me, trying to wrench free of my grip.

"Fine, Mr. I'm-Going-to-Propose-Real-Soon."

"That's not any better!" He managed to wipe the scowl off his face by the time we reached Kagome. She looked from one of us to the other.

"This is why I'm occasionally hesitant to get up in the morning," she said to Sango, who grinned weakly.

"Miroku."

I looked at her and managed to bolt my feet to the metaphorical ground that I had been falling through earlier. I decided that I liked the way she said my name, liked how the corners of her mouth turned up in acknowledgment.

"Sango, was it?" I asked slapping my charming smile onto my face and hammering the nails in my feet an extra inch or two deeper.

"Yes. I don't expect you to remember me. I was a lot shorter in second grade." She grinned at me and I swear the nails almost flew clean through my heels. I made sure to add some duct tape.

"Of course I remember you, Sango, I was just being daft." Daft? What the fuck was wrong with me? _Daft_? When was the last time I used "daft" for something other than a story? I really felt "daft" then.

"You always were a liar. I have a knack for remembering things."

"Well, it seems as though I don't. Remind me, did I like you at all when we were younger or was I the girl hating idiot Kagome insists I was?" What the hell was I talking about? Kami, something was wrong with me.

"You used to throw rocks at me." Her smile was huge and it was then that I realized she was teasing me. Not to say that what she said was false, but she was poking fun at my younger self.

"Did I? Well, I'm terribly sorry, I was young and foolish." I lowered my eyelids for maximum sexiness.

"You're still young and foolish," Kagome muttered. I batted my eyelashes at her to get her to shut up. Sango laughed, a rich, sweet laugh that would ring in my ears every time I envisioned her face.

She was about to say something else, when a voice called her name.

I knew that voice.

She waved slightly and the owner of the voice came running up.

Takeda Kuranosuke, senior, a fellow football player.

"Takeda!" I said, slapping him on the back a bit harder than I normally would have.

"Hoshi!" He slapped me back. "You know miss Taijiya?"

"We were just introduced by–"

"Miroku, you knew her already!" Kagome snarled.

"Ok, kittykat, calm down." I raised two fingers to represent claws and swiped them at her as if to say "rwoar." She glared and "clawed" right back at me. Then Inuyasha stuck his real claws in both of our faces. We stopped.

"So, Hoshi, how's it goin'? Haven't seen you all summer!" Kuranosuke grinned as was common for all the jocks when talking to their "buddies."

"It's been good, what about you, Takeda?" I jock-grinned back at him.

"Real good." He turned his attention back to Sango. "So, Sango, I was gonna ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch, but I guess you're with them?"

"Yeah, sorry." I noticed she didn't say anything like "maybe next time" or "Fuck you, jerk."

"Hey, maybe you could join Miroku some day when he sits with us."

"I think I'll just sit with Kagome." Could she have possibly declined more politely? I think not.

"Well, it's been great seeing you, Takeda. Later," I said by way of a clear but polite closing of the conversation.

"Later, Hoshi. See ya, Sango." He winked at her before walking off.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, staring after Kuranosuke.

"Oh, he's in my home room," Sango explained.

"He's a big jerk! Him and Naraku and Sesshomaru!" Kagome scowled. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha."

"No big deal. I don't like him any more than you do." Inuyasha shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He's not that bad. Just quiet." They both Looked at me. I laughed nervously. "I mean, he's terrible."

Sango laughed again, that wonderful laugh. "Well, um, are we gonna get lunch?"

"Heck yes, I'm starving! By the way, I'm Inuyasha."

"I figured." Sango eyed his arm and winked at him.

We walked over to the lunch line after that and I stood behind Sango to see how she looked from that point of view.

I really liked what I saw.

As I "accidentally" bumped into her while we were grabbing our trays, I slid my hand up her thigh ever-so-secretly. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hentai!" she screamed at me.

I put on my most innocent look. She glared at me and stalked off with her food. I followed her at a quick pace.

"Miroku, did you touch Sango?" Kagome demanded, twisting my ear. I whimpered at her and she let go.

That's when Sango came over and thwacked me on the shoulder with her math book.

"OUCH!" That really hurt! I rubbed my shoulder gingerly and glared at Kagome. Thanks to her, my ear _and_ shoulder were throbbing. Inuyasha just laughed at me.

"Shut up." I winced as I sat down next to Sango who was still glaring.

She was a feisty one, alright. But that's ok. Feisty ones are always best in bed.

* * *

**Tera: So it begins! He has met Sango!**

**Matt: Isn't that great?**

**Tera: So pessimistic! Geez. Anyway, to my loverly reviews!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: You know I love you, right?**

**Sanmirlover: Well, he has met Sango! Yay! And he shall have more fantasies (shh, you didn't hear that). Oh, and about the "big boy" thing. He was just kidding. He's odd like that. **

**Veglma: Yes, Miroku was always free. His other girlfriends are just stupid and don't count.**

**Giraffygirl: Thanks! I fail to see how you resemble a P.E. teacher but, if you say so.**

**Matt: Some people are just odd.**

**Tera: Si, they are. Thank all you guys for blessing me with reviews! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Throw the Bag Away, Love

**Voila! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own an excellent story called "Heiress" on fictionpress -grin-**

**Chapter 3**

"Inuyasha, you can eat slower, the ramen is not going to run away," I pointed out from across the table.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined and attacked the ramen with chopsticks yet again.

I rolled my eyes. We were at the mall shopping for Kagome's birthday which was on Tuesday. She would kill us if we forgot.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and eat my sushi. You can wait until I'm done." I dragged the roll oh-so-slowly to my mouth. He growled at me and slowed down just a bit.

We finally finished three minutes later.

"Ok, what are you getting Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me as we strode out of the food court.

"I don't know. Something that smells good?"

He snorted and we walked into the first store we saw.

"I somehow don't think she'll like anything from here," I commented, staring at the endless fish tanks on the wall. Inuyasha shook his head and we backed slowly out under the unblinking stare of goldfish.

We looked into the next few stores before just barging into them. We finally came to a jewelry store which we both found an acceptable place to buy a gift.

"Look at this necklace, Inuyasha." I beckoned him over to the glass display case. Inside was a solid gold braided chain necklace, very thin, but braided nonetheless. It was resting on a red velvet cushion with a braided gold heart hanging from it.

I thought it was beautiful. Inuyasha was rather hesitant.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it."

"Really?"

"No, Inuyasha, I'm lying. See how much it is!"

He looked, then stepped back. "19,500 yen! Damn!"

"I can help you out. How much do you have?" I had quite a bit of money, from winning a bet with Kuranosuke last year...I know what you're thinking, but remember, I'm a guy. Guy's don't shop that often.

"Um...about 2800."

"2800. That's it?" Did he think I had 16,300 (even though I do)?

"Yeah. But I'll find something else. I mean, it's not like she won't appreciate what I get her." He started to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't." I dragged him back. I could just see the look on Kagome's face when she got that, she might even cry. I wasn't about to let him _not_ give it to her.

I counted the money out of my wallet and gave it to him.

"Here. I don't need it back."

He gaped at me for a full two minutes.

"Buy it, Inuyasha. Now."

"But...Miroku, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine. Buy the damn necklace."

He looked at the necklace, then looked at me, then the money, and finally at a saleswoman. "Oi, wench, can you help me out?"

I twitched at his lack of manners, but the saleswoman was all perky smiles as she got the necklace out of the case and rang him up.

"Thanks," I said to her as Inuyasha strode out. I quickly followed him. "That was rude."

"What was?"

"Calling the saleswoman–"

"SHIT!"

"What?" I nervously looked around.

"It's Kagome! And Sango! Shit!" Inuyasha nervously hid the bag.

Shit.

"Shit. That's not good...we should hide somewhere where they won't think to look for us."

Good thing they were too busy laughing to notice us standing there.

"The food court," Inuyasha suggested. I stared at him.

"Yeah, they won't think to look for us there." I rolled my eyes and thought some more. The girls walked ever closer.

"The music store!"

"No, they'll get to that eventually!" Closer.

"The men's room!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him through the food court to the bathrooms and into the right one.

"What do we do? We can't stay in here forever!" Inuyasha hissed at me.

"Um...Hide the necklace box...In your sweatshirt!"

He looked at me for a minute, then, thinking of no other option, shoved the small box into his pocket.

"Throw the bag away, love."

"Don't call me 'love'," he growled, tossing the bag in the garbage. I grinned evilly at him and managed to give him a light tap on the abs as we left the bathroom. He snarled and attempted to claw my face off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried delightedly the second we walked into the food court.

"She spotted us," I said.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Inuyasha muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he smiled and waved at Kagome.

"Maybe if we just, you know, walk away...?"

"Haha, yeah right. Have you noticed who that is? It's Kagome. Come on, at least we can get some ramen."

We dragged ourselves to the table, Inuyasha with his arms folded to keep the box from falling out.

Kagome jumped up from her seat and kissed Inuyasha lightly, then kissed me on the cheek. Sango waved at us. I waved back and plopped down next to her.

"So, Sango, it's been at least half a day since I've seen you. How have you been?" I snaked my arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. She stiffened, then relaxed a bit.

"I've been good, and you?"

"I've been absolutely wonderful. I must say, I missed you, though." I did the sexy-eyelids again.

"Have you? Really? Well, I needed to see you, too." She made attractive pouty eyes at me. Damn...she was good at this.

"Did you? Really?" I plastered the sexy-smile onto my face.

"Yes. I needed to know what you thought of these shoes with this outfit." She had dropped sexy-pouty-eyes in favor of analytical-female-face. Also mixed with the I-don't-want-to-be-groped face.

I sighed and looked at her shoes. Brown sandals. Her crisp brown blouse and white pants went perfectly with them. She was indeed a fan of the work-type clothing.

"It looks fabulous," I drawled.

"That's good to know." She picked up her chopsticks and stared hungrily at her sushi for a split second before diving into it.

I removed my arm. If only she would look at _me_ like that.

"Inuyasha, why won't you unfold your arms?" I heard Kagome saying.

"Feh," he answered, looking away.

"Inuyasha, are you hiding something from me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, wench, what would I have to hide from you?"

Oh dear. Time for me to step in.

"Don't call me wench!" She managed to keep herself from shouting loud enough so the whole place heard her.

"I'll call you whatever I want, wench!"

She scowled at him. Ok, definitely time to intervene. I rushed over.

"Ladies, demons." They both looked at me.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for just a sec?" I yanked him a bit away from Kagome.

"What?"

"If you want to hide the gift on me, you'll have to hug me. Or something. But hurry, she's mad."

"I am not hugging you, you sick perv."

I glared at him for a minute, then pulled him into a one armed hug, shoving my hand in his pocket, taking out the box, and stuffing it into my jeans. I hurriedly fixed my shirt to cover it as he glared at me. I grinned weakly at him and we walked back over to Kagome.

He still had his arms folded.

"Inuyasha, what are you hiding from me?" She stood as tall as she could which was still nearly a head shorter than Inuyasha.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, would you shut up?" he half roared.

Her lip quivered and she blinked.

"Damn...Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He stepped closer.

"You're hiding something," she said stubbornly, brushing away her tears. He caught her finger and did it for her, then pulled her close.

"I'm not hiding anything," he whispered in her ear.

Well, it looked as though I wasn't needed anymore. I went to sit by Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing and making up when we heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Inuyasha!"

We all turned to see Kikyo walking over with her gang. Inuyasha clutched Kagome protectively as Koga sauntered along with them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the puppy. You haven't given up on Kagome yet?" Koga sneered.

"Shut up, Koga," Kikyo snapped. She took what she thought was a sexy sip of her frappuccino and made sexy-pouty-eyes at Inuyasha. If Kagome had been a dog, her hackles would have been raised. Well, in walks their fabulous friend Miroku.

"Kikyo! Darling! How wonderful to see you!" I walked up to her.

"Miroku...Hi." She looked at me with distaste, but she couldn't outright say anything because I know every football player she's slept with and she _hates_ blackmail.

"Hey, Kikyo," Inuyasha managed. Finally, the dog demon's cat releases his tongue.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She grinned seductively and was about to touch him, but saw Kagome's glare and thought better of it.

"Kikyo, why don't we get going?" Naraku Onigumo, her boyfriend, snaked his arm around her waist and pulled lightly.

"Well, Inuyasha, I guess I'll be seeing you later." She waggled her fingers at him and turned around.

"Later," he said.

"Hey, monk. Don't suppose you have any nights available for your therapeutic hands? My back's been hurting lately," Kagura, Naraku's lapdog, came over and whispered in my ear.

"I'll see what I can do." I managed to get a good feel on her behind as she walked away with the rest of the group, hips swinging like mad.

"Later, puppy!" Koga sneered before walking off.

Kagome turned toward Inuyasha with a happy smile on her face, though he wasn't paying attention. Too busy snarling at Koga.

"Inuyasha, you stayed by my side." Her eyes were shining and he turned to face her, confused.

"What? Of course I did, wench. How can I not with that Koga around, thinking he's sooo special?"

Kagome was even happy enough to ignore the "wench" comment.

"I meant with Kikyo being there. You didn't move a bit!"

"Oh, well, I uh, well. I mean...Kikyo's not my girlfriend!" he managed to get out.

"I know." Kagome kissed him.

I sat down by Sango for the third time. She had finished her sushi and was sipping her drink slowly.

"Who was that?" she asked me.

"Um, well, girl number one was Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex. He still has feelings for her and she for him, but, as you can tell, he loves Kagome more than anything. Girl number two is Kagura, the whore who lives next to Naraku. Naraku is Kikyo's boyfriend. I think they look a lot alike when they put their hair in the same style. And last but not least, Koga, the wolf demon. He claims to be in love with Kagome and he and Inuyasha haven't gotten along since they first met."

"Oh. I see. And what did this 'Kagura' say to you with that smile on her face?"

I blushed. "Nothing important. She was hitting on me, as do all the women." I ran my hand up her thigh.

"Hentai!" She slapped me across the cheek, leaving a stinging hand print.

* * *

**Tera: 0o0o0o0o, is she jealous of Kagura? I doubt it since she's just been reacquainted. I think she was just curious, don't you?**

**Matt: Whatever.**

**Tera: -rolls eyes- Anyway, when do you guys think Inuyasha should propose? I think it should be on Kagome's birthday, but you might have a better idea. And now, to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Yay! I'm glad to know that, F.E.H. (her initials spell out "Feh" hahahahaha)**

**SanMirLover: Yes, they have met! W00t! And yes, so have she and Kuranosuke...Hmm...what shall happen, what shall happen?**

**Veglma: Pl-please don't shoot Kuranosuke, we need him for the moment! And, yes, Miroku was an eeeeevil little child. One of them baby-sitter's nightmares. **

**Toki-San: Haha, thanks for the advice, but she shant hit him with a book again. She was just surprised the first time. Her hand is quite sufficient though, don't you think? **

**KC-ness: thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**And I must clear something up.**

**Matt: Ooh, can I do it?**

**Tera: Suuuure.**

**Matt: All of the things that are demons in the manga/anime are demons here _except_ Naraku. He's just an asswipe.**

**Tera: And with that,I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Americans and Ice Skating

**Tera: AH! I'm so sorry! My internet was fried in a lightning storm a few days ago and it's still not fixed. I have a bunch of chapters written though, so I'm updating at my friend's house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the revered Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own this computer. It belongs to Abbey (any of you who write FMA Ed/Roy slash might want to email me so she can read it). But, I _do_ own a lovely wonderful story called Heiress on fictionpress!**

**Chapter 4**

Sunday was what I often thought of as my day to myself. The day I would do whatever the hell _I_ wanted to do.

Well, I wanted to wake up late today, so at 12:30 I yawned and climbed out of bed.

"Mushin, where's all that yen you made this week?" I hollered out as I looked for spare cash to have lunch with.

You see, I lived in a monastery with the monk, Mushin, who taught me every sin I know. My parents died when I was very small and left me to the care of my grandfather's best friend.

"It's in the sake jar!" Mushin hollered.

Sake _jar_? What had he been drinking?

"You mean sake bottle?" I started examining the kitchen.

"Full throttle...yeah, that's it..."

He was drunk. As usual. I finally found the sake "jar" he was talking about and retrieved a wad of money from it.

I had decided to treat myself to the American café about three blocks away. It's funny how, in America, I've heard they give you either chopsticks or a fork at Japanese restaurant but in Japan, we have to eat with forks no matter what because American food is impossible to eat with chopsticks. Oh well, just a bit of info.

I walked to the café like I did nearly every Sunday (hey, what can I say? I like it there) and scanned the tables. It was a café kind of like a fast food restaurant...not really a McDonald's because the food was better here, but that type of venue.

I checked to see if my favorite waitress was working (they came around and filled drinks) before weaving my way through the crowded tables. At one by the window, in the back, sat a familiar profile.

"Sango?" I called. She looked up and waved. I walked over to her. "You here alone?"

"Yeah. My aunt told me to get out of the house and she wouldn't let me take my brother with me. Are you here alone?"

"Yeah. I don't have an interesting story like yours. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

I sat down across from her and looked at her food, realizing that I had none.

"I'll be right back."

When I sat back down, I don't think she expected to see quite so much food on my tray.

"I'm hungry!"

"I didn't say anything." She smiled and went back to eating.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I had to make conversation.

"So. You live with your aunt?"

"Yeah. Me and my brother Kohaku. When our parents died, we were sent back to Japan to live with my mom's sister, Hotaru. We didn't mind being sent back to Japan, we just minded being sent to Hotaru's house."

"What's wrong with Hotaru?"

"She drinks a lot. And she's abusive. Luckily she likes Kohaku, so she's nice to him." She looked down.

"What about you?" I asked gently.

She looked up. "O-oh, sh-she's fine with me. I mean, we fight a lot, but it's, uh, all in good fun!"

I stared at her while she shifted her eyes nervously and finally settled them back on her food.

"'All in good fun?'" I finally asked, food forgotten.

"Yeah. I mean, we've had our share of–" Gulp. "–good times."

She was lying, I knew it. But I also knew she wouldn't tell me anything.

"Hey, um, after this. There's a skating rink a bit up. You wanna go?" I asked.

"Um...I don't really know how to skate." She blushed a bit and turned toward her food.

"I'll teach you!" Haha, teaching people how to skate was a perfect way to cop a few feels. I was almost wriggling with excitement.

"Alright. I'll go." I hid a grin. "If you touch my butt, though, you're dead."

I tried for the wounded look.

"It hurts, Sango, that you don't trust me."

"It will hurt if you break my trust." She stood up to throw her tray away. Oh my, she didn't expect me to leave without eating, did she? But no, she just sat down and patiently waited (alright, maybe it was a bit impatiently) while I shoveled it down as politely as I could. I mean, for Kami's sake, I wasn't Inuyasha.

We stood up when I was finished and, after I threw my trash away, walked out. I slung my arm around her shoulders. She went rigid for a minute, just moving to walk. Then she relaxed, noting that I wasn't hurting her or hitting on her.

We managed to get to the rink quickly enough but then we had to get skates. She needed help tying hers so, when I was done with mine, I laced hers up, making sure to run my hand along her calf in the process.

She was about to slap me when I stood up just out of her reach. Then she decided to come after me. I almost laughed. Ice skates were not easy for her to stand up in, since she had never tried before.

"Augh!" She mumbled a noise as she stumbled over and fell back on the bench.

"Sango, do you need some help?" I asked, full of polite sincerity.

"No," she snarled and stood up, bracing herself on the wall. She wobbled a bit as she let go, but steadied herself. "Ha!" She walked over to me, stiff-legged and shaky, and slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I rubbed my smarting cheek and stalked off to the rink.

"W-wait! Miroku!" she called, attempting to hobble after me. I paused at the sliding glass doors that separated the cold from the warm.

"Miroku, isn't it cold in there?" she panted. I just stared at her in her jeans and long sleeves.

"I think you're dressed for the occasion." I started to push the door open but she caught my arm.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?"

Her concern was touching, really, it was. But I was anxious to be touching something else.

"You can keep me warm." I winked at her and pushed the door open. She scowled, but followed me through before the door shut on her.

Green tinged her face when she looked out at the skating people.

"They're so...fast." She gulped.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the ice. We gathered speed as she shrieked along behind me, yelling for me to stop. I laughed and she managed to claw her way up my arm. As she clung to my shoulder, she put her head right near my ear and shouted, "_Slow down_!"

I laughed, exhilarated with the freezing wind in my face, and picked her up, wrapping my arms around her and whirling her around.

"_Miroku, put me down_!" she screeched. I set her down and she all but fell onto the wall, gasping for breath and trembling slightly. I frowned. Had I really scared her? I put my hand on her back and she glared at me.

"Sango, for once in my life, I'm not thinking hentai thoughts. Did I scare you?"

"Of course not. I just don't like having a pervert like you hold onto me like that." She had stopped trembling but the knuckles that clutched the wall were ghostly white.

"Come on, Sango. I'll teach you how to skate, nice and slow. I promise." I held out my hand to her. She looked me up and down.

"No groping?"

"No groping."

Hesitantly, she reached for my hand and her legs jiggled. She clasped it tightly and stared at the ice.

"Sango, the ice isn't going anywhere, look at me and give me your other hand."

"What? But then I have to let go of the wall!" She was panicking, I could see it in her dark eyes.

"Sango, I promise to catch you if you fall. Now come on." Slowly, finger by finger, she let go of the wall. Nearly collapsing on me in the process, she grabbed my other hand.

I skated backwards slowly, letting her watch my movements. Buckling, her knees knocked into mine and nearly sent her face first into my chest. She shrieked.

"Sh, Sango, calm down." With her still holding my hand, I used my finger to lift her chin up.

"Look at me, Sango. You don't stare at your feet when you're trying to walk, do you? Just look at me." Her deep, cinnamon eyes bored into mine and my breath caught in my chest. I'd never before realized just how beautiful her eyes were.

Shaking my head to clear it of my thoughts, I glided backwards once more. This time, she mimicked my movements perfectly, though still with the occasional uncertain wobble.

"I'm doing it!" she cried happily, grinning.

"You are!" I smiled at her and picked up a bit of speed. The flush of her cheeks as she managed to get that gait down filled me with happiness like a balloon.

"Ok, I think I'm tired." Sango panted three speed-notches later. She managed to drag me over to the wall while people rushed by.

There was only one seat and Sango immediately took it.

"Oh, no, I'm tired, too." I looked at her.

"Be a gentlemen." Her chest was moving steeply up and down at a somewhat rhythmic pace.

"You can sit on me. Come on, I'm the one who was skating backwards." I gave her the irresistible puppy eyes that everyone except Kagome can resist. She looked at my face.

And she could not resist the puppy eyes.

"Fine. No wandering hands, though."

I managed to mask my glee as she stood up, let me sit, and sat back on me. Her head found it's way to my shoulder and she closed her eyes, making a bed out of my torso. I closed my arms around her so she wouldn't fall, and I think she drifted off to sleep.

It was too perfect, I couldn't even bring myself to grope her.

But when they started shooing people off the ice, I had to wake her up. Gently, I shook her shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent and flopped her head over.

"Sango, wake up. It's time to go."

"Go where?" she murmured, eyes cracking open.

"Home."

"Home? Oh...Miroku?" Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at me.

"Come on, we have to leave."

She stumbled up, seemingly forgetting about the blades on her feet and gripped the wall tightly. After standing myself, I guided her out with my hand on the small of her back.

We returned our skates and walked in companionable silence to her street corner. Then she made me stop.

"You can leave me here." I could tell by the way she stood that she was about to completely shut me out.

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight, too? We can make it an all-day hanging out type thing," I suggested.

She closed her eyes, looking as though she was using a lot of willpower.

"Miroku, I had a lot of fun today. But I promised Kohaku I'd be home in time for dinner." And with that, she smiled at me and walked away.

There was a lot more secrets that Sango had, I could tell. She had been lying about her brother, I could tell. Something was up and I sure as hell was gonna find out what it was.

* * *

**Tera: Ok, so that wasn't such a terribly long chapter. Oh, wait, hang on.Abbey and I are stabbing Kikyo's eyes out. HECK YES!**

**Matt: She's a bit homicidal.**

**Tera: Ok, anyway, what I was saying. This chapter wasn't that long, but it's gonna be one of the longest. But, since I love you all, while myinternet was broken, I was shut up in my room writing this because it is soooo much fun so I have up to chapter 10 written (and the only reason I stopped was because it was 3:40 AM and I had to sleep) and I will update as often as possible. **

**Matt: Now she will reply to her reviews because she'll never shut up if she doesnt.**

**Tera: ..n..**

**Matt: Heh.**

**Tera: Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Forest E Halliwell: Awwww, I'm so glad you like it, FEH (again, those are her initials)! I wuuuuv you, you sexxeh beast, you!**

**Toki-san: Hahahahaha, thanks for the suggestion. It was brilliant. I was planning on murdering Kikyo before he proposed, but now I have decided to sort of combine both our ideas. May I say again that you are brilliant?**

**Veglma: Heheheheh, yes, by all means, kill Kikyo _and_ Naraku. I despise them both with a passion...though I hate Kikyo even more. But you must save me her eyes. I am destined to scoop them out with a spoon.**

**Mylovemiroku: Is it possible to love him more? Hmm...haha, well, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Aamalie: I know, characterization. it's just that I hate Kikyo. I hate her more than anything that as ever existed (and I'm sorry if you like her, it's just I cannot stand the stupid hobitch) and I also strongly dislike whores. So it's natural that I make the person I hate most into the type of person I hate most. As for Kagura, I just needed a second female in the "group". And Koga was also just a name, I'm thinking of making him and Kagura get pissed at Kikyo and Naraku and then leaving the group to go wit with the Fluffy (sesshomaru, whose shirt I am wearing at this moment). I would do kagura/Sesshomaru except I love Sesshomaru too much and kagura just irritates me...Ok, I am also done ranting and am vair glad that you liked it as you are an excellent author (could you tell by my thousands of reviews?) and I value your opinion.**

**Demonic Devils: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Matt: And now, we are done. So bye until tomorrow.**

**Tera: And pleeeease review or Abbey will eat all the food in your kitchen (because there's none in hers).**

**Abbey: -innocent little puppy face- feed the desperately hungry... XD**

**Tera: -twitch- She used a smiley...AAAAAAH, SMILEY! -hides behind Matt-**

**Matt: -sigh- We'll update tomorrow. At Abbey's house. Again. Remember to lock your food cabinets.**


	6. Mmm, Smells Like Cookies

**Disclaimer: Fuck you.**

****

**Chapter 5**

"Happy birthday dear Kagome, happy birthday to you!" We all cheered as we finished singing. Kagome grinned, conical birthday hat jauntily perched on her head, and blew on her kazoo as the final touch to the song.

"What should I open first?" She smiled at each of the presents in turn as though _they_ were her party guests, not us.

"Open mine first." I handed her the smallest box on the table and the card to go with it.

"Ok!" She opened the card first, as a courtesy, and snorted with laughter. "You really think that _I'll_ be the first to get old, he-who-is-six-months-older-than-me?" I grinned at her and gestured for her to open her present.

She squealed when she opened it to reveal a fluffy brown teddy bear clutching a candle. She leaned forward to sniff it.

"Mm, smells like cookies." She closed her eyes.

"It's to stimulate the sexual behavior between you and Inuyasha." I grinned at the now glaring couple.

"Go ahead, open mine next." Sango picked out her box from the pile of two and handed it to the birthday girl.

Sango's had no card, so Kagome just ripped the wrapping to shreds.

"How did you know that I've always wanted a lava lamp?" she stared at Sango.

"Well, every other letter was spent complaining about how your room never seemed to get the right kind of lighting at night. And that went on from sixth grade till I came back." Sango grinned and Kagome blushed.

"Of course. Ok, last but not least, Inuyasha!" She picked up the smallest box of all and carefully undid the wrapping. I noticed Inuyasha fidgeting with his hands behind his back while Kagome slowly lifted the lid. She gasped.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's beautiful." She looked up to smile at him, though he wasn't standing anymore. He was down, right in front of her, on one knee, playing with the black velvet box.

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as the box with the necklace in it clattered to the floor. Sango and I stepped back to give them more space.

"I know a lot of times I'm harsh and that I have an awful temper. But Kagome, I also know that I love you more than anything in the universe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kagome. Will you marry me?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, eyes shining. For a fleeting second, I saw doubt flit across Inuyasha's eyes and knew that if she didn't answer soon, his world would shatter.

But when her hands fell to her lap to reveal her beaming, Inuyasha's eyes lost decades of hidden sorrow all built up.

"Yes! How could it be anything other than yes?" she cried, slipping from the chair to wrap her arms around her fiancee. He kissed her tenderly and licked away the tears that were now pouring from her eyes.

"Um, guys?" I cleared my throat as they started getting a little bit closer than necessary while an audience was there.

Kagome turned to face me, got up, and threw her arms around my neck. I was so surprised, I nearly forgot to hug her back.

"Kagome, I'm not your boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Shut up, Miroku," she sniffled happily and went to hug Sango.

As soon as she was done squeezing the life out of us, Inuyasha clasped the necklace around her neck and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. He just smiled.

* * *

None of us wanted to be around when Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka (and most probably Hojo) came to give Kagome her gifts, so Inuyasha, Sango, and I took off in the other direction. But not before Kikyo and crew came waltzing over.

"Happy birthday, Kagome." Koga rushed over, and took her hands, looking into her eyes. Inuyasha growled and yanked her away from him via his arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome, love, what are you wearing?" Koga was staring intently at Kagome's brand new engagement ring. Kikyo leaned into get a better look, Naraku behind her and Kagura on Koga's other side.

"It's..it's an...it's an engagement ring," Kikyo sputtered in disbelief. All four of them turned to stare at Inuyasha.

"That's right. It's from me. Anyone got a problem?" He was looking anywhere but Kikyo.

"Just you wait, puppy. Kagome'll be exchanging that piece of junk for something better from me someday." Koga stalked off.

"Congratulations," Kikyo stammered as though someone was choking her. She followed after Koga, Naraku in tow.

"Really, I congratulate you." I was amazed that the only sincere one came from Kagura.

"Thank you, Kagura." Kagome smiled at her and the wind witch walked off in the opposite direction of her comrades.

"Well, we better get going." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Oh, Miroku, will you please come with me? Eri's been asking about you for ages," Kagome begged. Was it just me or did Sango's eye just twitch?

I sighed. "Fine. But if she clings to me, be warned, I will use her." That time, Sango _definitely_ twitched.

"Miroku." Kagome did her insane-scary-face at me and I laughed nervously.

"I was kidding?" I tried.

She just grabbed my arm and dragged me to where she would be meeting her other (much less cooler) friends.

Much to my annoyance, Ayumi was hanging on none other than Kuranosuke. Yuka had taken over Hojo, though you could tell that he would still prefer Kagome. And Eri was standing there, waiting for me. I would have twitched, but instead I smiled and put my arms around Kagome in a friendly way, thus making me untouchable by Eri the Stalker.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" all of them except Kuranosuke chorused.

"Takeda." I nodded at him.

"Hoshi." He nodded back.

"Oh, you guys know each other?" Yuka wasn't known for being bright.

"They're on the football team, genius," Eri snapped, eyeing me up. Ok, fact one for the stalker. If she pulled out any random info that only I know, I will have to notify the police and get a restraining order.

"Kagome, what's on your finger?" Hojo asked. He might possibly have been dumber than Yuka.

"A ring," I supplied, smiling benignly.

Kagome glared at me, then shot a cheerful smile at Hojo. "It's an engagement ring." The three girls squealed for a minute straight, leaving me completely vulnerable to stalkers such as Eri. I noticed Kuranosuke slipping away and was sorely tempted to join him.

When they were done squealing, Eri grabbed my arm before I even had the chance to go back to Kagome. I inwardly moaned, and outwardly ran my hand along her backside. She giggled and slapped my hand away. Oh how refreshing it would be to grope Sango again and get screamed at.

"Well, Kagome, I really need to talk with Sensei Myoga, I'll see you later."

Before I could turn tail and bolt, Eri gave me a slight peck on the cheek. I found it only courteous to return the deed and offer–

"Go to class, Miroku," Kagome growled at me.

"Yes, Kagome." It was _then_ that I finally managed to run.

* * *

**Tera: I know how short this chapter was, and I'm truly sorry. But most are short from here on out. But, if it makes you feel better, I can update as soon as I think I've gotten enough reviews! I'm not updating till I reach five (And forest, you dont count). I've got all the chapters up to ten written.**

**Matt: She hasn't been slacking even though her computer's broken and we were forced to upload every chapter at a different computer yesterday because this computer doesn't have a floppy disk drive.**

**Tera: Exactly. Onto my reviews!**

**Angellgoddess: Thanks! I'm glad to know I have unspoken fans! Review some more and tell me what you think!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: You've gone mad, love.**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: HECK YES! LET'S KILL KIKYO AND BURN HER! **

**my love miroku: Teehee, me too -grin-. Thanks, it's good to know that I'm doing a good job! -feels all special inside-**

**Matt: Well, now that that's over with, review! She's dying to post the next chapters!**


	7. To Lack a Sweater

**Disclaimer: Do I hafta! I mean, come on, by this chapter we know who owns what and who and when! Right?**

**Chapter 6**

After the last bell on October 26th was when Kagome and Inuyasha decided to tell Sango and I that they were leaving to go somewhere secluded the next day and wouldn't be in school again until after Halloween. That left Sango and I alone for a week and, starting the week after Kagome's birthday, I had promised at least one day a week to the football team at lunch. That meant that Sango would either have to eat alone or eat with the jocks. It also meant that we would be each other's only company for one entire week, including Halloween.

"I know it's tradition to have the party, Miroku, but Inuyasha and I wanna spend time alone together and it's the perfect time." Kagome looked apologetically at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Sango and I can manage a party for ourselves."

"Oh, no, I can't. I promised Kohaku I'd take him and his friends trick or treating."

"Then I'll come with you."

"But we don't have to talk about this now." Inuyasha interrupted our planning.

"You're right, of course. Kagome, I don't know what I'll do without you." I looked at her, meaning every word of it.

Any vacation she had ever gone on, her grandfather always found it absolutely necessary to take me along. Kagome was virtually always there. There was never a time where Kagome was gone and if she was, I was there too. It had been that way since my parents had died.

She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, it's only a week," Inuyasha grumbled. I hugged him once Kagome had moved on to Sango. "Get off me, perv." He glared as I smiled and stepped away.

After a rather teary goodbye (we tended to be a dramatic sort of group), Sango and I looked at each other.

"So I guess it's just us." I looked at her and smiled. She gulped.

"I guess so."

* * *

First day alone and already school was a huge drag without Inuyasha to pass the time with. Today was my day to eat with the other footballers.

Sango met me at the doors to the courtyard with her lunch.

"Sango, I'm eating with the team today. You're welcome to join us." I smiled pleasantly.

"Alright." She shuffled behind me as I walked over to the usual picnic tables where they sat.

"Miroku!" They all grinned and slapped me on the back in greeting.

"You decided to join us, eh?" Kuranosuke grinned at me.

"Miroku!" Koharu, a sophomore cheerleader shrieked and came to sit practically on my lap.

The air around Sango seemed to chill as she sat close on my other side.

"Koharu, I haven't seen you in awhile! Where were you last week?"

"I was real sick." She pouted attractively at me.

I leaned over a bit. "I'm sorry to hear it. Are you better now?"

She giggled and kissed me, both hands around my neck. I vaguely heard Sango clear her throat in the background so I broke it off for the moment. Sango was looking at me in that way that I feel she disapproves of me. I gently removed Koharu's arms from my neck.

We sat around making jokes around the table for a few minutes, me glancing at Sango every once in awhile. I looked up after five minutes and saw her picking at the first half of her sandwich (she insisted that American lunches were easier for her to make in the morning) looking so out of place and so uncomfortable that I had to do something, even if I was having fun.

"Hey, guys? I'll sit with you sometime when Inuyasha gets back. I think Sango and I'll eat alone today." Sango looked up at me with huge eyes.

"We don't have to, you know."

"I want to. Come on." I picked up my sushi and she stuffed her sandwich into her bag.

"Aw, see ya, Taijiya." Kuranosuke winked at her. He and Yuka had separated almost a month ago.

"Bye Kuranosuke."

We walked off and sat under our usual tree. It was odd being alone at school with Sango. It was also rather pleasant to sit in companionable silence and eat under a big shady tree. A chilly breeze was blowing, making Sango shiver in her inadequate clothing. Everything she owned seemed to be long sleeved, but she didn't seem to own any sweaters.

I made up my mind when one particularly sinister gust of wind hit us causing her to huddle up and stiffen. I yanked my jacket off and tossed it to her. She looked up at me, confused.

"Put it on." I smiled at her.

"No, I'm fine." She tossed it back.

"Then come sit over here." I patted the ground next to me.

"Alright," she said, looking more than a little confused. She came and sat next to me where I was leaning against the tree.

"Other side so I can block the wind." She looked at me, surprised, but complied nonetheless. I snaked my arm around her shoulder and yanked her into my lap.

"Miroku!" She blushed and looked angrily at me.

"Sango, you are cold. I am going to keep you warm and you are going to get over it." Wrapping my arms around her brutally shivering form, I kissed her on the cheek as I might Kagome. She shifted her weight more comfortably and finished her sandwich. I folded my legs around her for extra warmth.

Did I mention that she was in between my legs? And pressed against me, as it were. If she wasn't careful, things would start sticking out that shouldn't. Or maybe I should change that to if _I'm_ not careful. Either way, me poking Sango in the behind with my cock did not seem like a great thing to do while attempting to get her to trust me when I was trying to help her.

I could have killed the bell that rang signaling the end of lunch.

We disentangled ourselves and stood up. She immediately started shivering again, but we ran inside quickly so I didn't feel too bad.

When the doors finally closed behind us, Sango stopped and looked down. Biting her lip, as though debating whether or not to say something, she finally gazed up at me and simply said, "Thank you."

* * *

**Tera: Wasn't it so Fluffy?**

**Matt: Yes, it was.**

**Tera: Awww! Ok, onto le magnifique reviews! I can't believe I got five so quickly..I'm sor proud of myself.**

**Forest E. Halliwell: I love you too!**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: Thanks, I'm glad you love it! Yes, she will die!**

**Mylovemiroku: Look, it's uberfluffiness! I would totally stalk Miroku...but then I'd risk the wrath of Sango which wouldn't be very cool...But oh well, I hope this satisfies your fluffy craving!**

**Sanmirlover: Her aunt _is_ mean. That's half the point. W00t! More mirsan moments!**

**Veglma: It's ok, I forgive you -grin-. Yes, he proposed! W00t! Don't bother with Eri, she never surfaces again. And if she does, I'll give her a boyfriend.**

**smsbrownie602: Glad you liked it!**

**Matt: Alright, let's make it six reviews this time!**

**Tera: Yeah, raising the bar...Hope you liked! **


	8. Miroku: Monk or Pillow?

**Tera: If this chapter seems familiar to any of you, it's because I accidentally posted it instead of chapter six last time, so if you've read it already, go back to chapter six because it will be something different. I am so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mugen.**

**Matt: wtf? Tera, first of all, you don't own Mugen, second of all, he's not even from this story. Or this manga...or anime...Hell, he has nothing to do with Inuyasha!**

**Tera: Fine! Ruin my dreams! -pouts-**

**Chapter 7**

Wednesday was what Mushin and I had always called "family game night." Except we played poker and generally got drunk (both of us). Tonight was no exception and we got out our special poker playing table cloth (ask not and thou shalt not receive unwanted answers), chips, sake, and sushi to get ready for the game.

"Alright, you win this hand, Mushin!" He cackled evilly as the sake swirling in the bottle quickly found its way to his stomach.

"Miroku, you just don't seem to have any luck tonight!" He cackled some more and then choked on some sushi for forgetting to _stop_ cackling in order to swallow.

We were two hours into the night and my beloved Mushin was already winning horribly. I needed something to distract him. Hmm...

As if on cue, the phone rang. I leaped for it and managed to get it on the second ring.

"Bonjour," I said, hoping to scare anyone off that wasn't important.

"Miroku!" Kagome's voice squealed. I could hear Inuyasha feh-ing in the background and wondering why she was wasting her cell phone's minutes calling me when they would see me soon and had each other.

"Kagome! I missed you!" I said that _he_ needed a distraction, not me.

"We miss you to!" Inuyasha's comment to this was "speak for yourself."

I laughed. "Tell my best friend that as soon as he gets back I'm making an appointment for him to have his foot removed from his ass."

Kagome giggled and relayed the message. I heard Inuyasha's indignant "What?" and then lots of snarling and then he grabbed the phone.

"Miroku, you'd best be glad I have all week to forget about you."

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha, you know you miss me. And anyway, how's the pre-wedding honeymoon going?" I could practically hear him blush.

"Shut up. It's going good."

"Had sex yet?"

"That's none of your damn business!" I couldn't tell if that was a yes or no. Hmm, maybe one more question.

"Was it kinky?"

"Shut up!"

That's a yes. I'm so evil, I surprise even myself sometimes. Unfortunately, so does Mushin.

"Someone had sex with Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha did."

After that little comment, I had cackling in one ear and vicious snarling in the other.

"Ok, demon, calm down."

Now, being Inuyasha's best friend, I know when he's smirking even if it's on the phone. Oh damn.

"By the way, Miroku. I heard you and Sango got pretty cozy." I heard him smirk again.

"We didn't get cozy in the way you're thinking of–"

"Or the way you're dreaming of."

"Exactly. She had nothing warm so she sat in my lap. And I was kind of...cuddling with her to keep her warm."

"Inuyasha! It was sweet!" I heard Kagome yell in the background.

"Gah, what females find sweet will never cease to amaze me." There was much smacking noises and shouting, then Kagome was back on the phone.

"Ok, well, we're gonna go down to the indoor hot tub. See you later!"

"Bye, have fun." We hung up and I turned back to Mushin who was sitting there with a suspicious lack of sushi.

"Come on, I think I'm ready to kick some ass." After making sure there was more sushi (I'm a guy, food is the second thing on my mind), I set down to win at poker.

* * *

"Here, take my jacket," I said to Sango before we walked outside. I had brought a second one just for her.

"No, I'm fine," she assured me. She didn't look fine to me, though. I was worried. She was pale, her lips were nearly the same color as the rest of her face and they were cracked and dry. Her legs shook and I could see sweat forming on her upper lip.

"Are you sure? You look sick."

"Fine." She took the jacket and slipped into it. "No, sorry Miroku, I can't do it." She ripped it off, flung it back at me and ran outside. I followed only to find her standing, basking in the cold breeze.

"We need to sit down."

I managed to follow her to the tree which she leaned against and moaned, clutching her abdomen.

"Sango, are you alright?" I had the sudden thought that she was somehow pregnant.

"I'm fine." She moaned again and spread her legs out in front of her. Was she somehow deriving sexual pleasure from a hidden fantasy? Possibly starring me?

She rolled her sleeves up and positioned herself so she was lying with my thighs as a pillow.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Cramps," she gasped out.

What? Cramps? Stomach cramps? Hmm...Oh well, who cares what it was? She was moaning in pain again.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. She pointed to the joint of her thigh and...ah..._pelvis_ and whimpered in pain, clutching my jacket. I could see her nails getting ready to penetrate.

"That's it, Sango, I'm taking you home." She sat bolt upright (and moaned in pain for her troubles).

"No. You can't. I'm fine." She attempted to stand up and failed.

"If you're fine, then eat something," I challenged. If she hadn't already been an unhealthy off-white color, she most likely would have paled. As it was, she just stared at her brown bag. After what seemed like ages, she pulled out her sandwich, unwrapped it, and nibbled it. Even the small nibble made her gag.

"Alright, that's it, I'm taking you home. Come on." I stood up, causing her to follow.

"No, you can't, Hotaru would kill me!"

"Then we won't tell Hotaru." I smirked at her, letting her know that I wasn't going to give up.

"What am I supposed to do? Go back to your– Oh no, no Miroku. It's not happening."

She knew that it was, though.

"Come on, darling, let's go." I half dragged her to the office where I begged and pleaded with the secretary to let us go home early (I was not the type to skive off without an excuse). I needn't have tried though. With one look at Sango, she wrote a note to the attendance clerk to mark our absences as excused and shooed us out the door.

Once off campus, I lifted Sango up, one hand under her back and the other one under–

"HENTAI!" Ouch! Even when she was on the brink of throwing up from pain she could still throw a mean bitch slap.

"I was moving it!" I laughed nervously as I slid my hand to her mid-thigh.

She gave a particularly loud moan of pain halfway there and attempted to stretch her legs out. I sped up and managed to get home in less than ten minutes.

"Mushin! Where are you?" I hollered as I opened the door. A loud snore told me he was passed out on the sofa.

"Miroku, this is awkward," Sango groaned.

"Not yet, it isn't," I muttered, turning a corner and making a beeline for my bedroom.

"Now it is," she said as I set her down on top of my sheets. She moaned again. Someday, she would moan on my bed for a different reason.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Heat pad. Painkillers."

Did we have a heat pad? I wasn't sure. But I knew we had painkillers.

"I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead and sprinted out. "Mushin, you lazy monk, wake up!" I hissed at him, shaking his shoulders.

"Killer queen!" he shouted, snapping to attention. I took about half a second to stare at him before I shook my head to clear it and began.

"Mushin, do we have a heat pad?"

"A what? What for?"

"My friend's here. She's ill."

"Ill? I'll take a look at her." He dragged himself off the couch only to be shoved back down by me.

"No, she's in my care. We just need a heat pad."

"There might be one in the closet."

"Thanks Mushin." I decided to investigate the closet first and, sure enough, there was a little beige heat pad sitting there. I grabbed it and ran to the kitchen for something strong and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Miroku. I'm glad you made me leave," she said after she had gulped the pills down.

"Why don't you let me get the heat pad settled for you." I grinned at her.

"No, I think I can get it." She laid it under the small of her back while I turned it on.

I could tell it had heated up when she closed her eyes contentedly, then opened them to look at me and smile.

"Try and get some rest, ok?" I kissed her cheek and she nodded, closing her eyes.

She didn't know it, but I kept vigil by her bedside for the four hours she slept. When her eyes fluttered open, I smiled at her.

"What time is it?" she murmured, sitting up.

"Almost five."

"_What_! I have to get home!" She looked panicky.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you feeling better?"

"Much, but, Hotaru's gonna be furious." She looked terrified.

"But you were sick." I think I was gonna have to take her home and meet this "Hotaru."

"It doesn't matter. She'll still h– she'll still be mad."

"She'll still what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"She'll still be mad. And, Miroku?"

"That's not what you were gonna say. But yes?"

"Will you walk with me?"

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

I was still seething when I stepped in the shower almost an hour after seeing Hotaru. How dare that–that bitch talk to Sango like that! It made me so mad!

I had stayed by in her driveway to see her off when a young woman wearing nothing but a slip threw the door open and yanked Sango inside, screaming her head off about how she had disgraced her and a bunch of other pointless shit. I had watched the window and seen the shadow of something being hurled at Sango, though it missed when she ducked. Even from outside, I could hear the screaming.

I turned the dial till the shower was on freezing and managed to cool off a bit (metaphorically and literally).

Sango didn't have much more than half a year left with Hotaru, but I'd make sure that the half a year would be better.

* * *

**Tera: Do you know how much it kills me to write fluff without a relationship? It hurts me right here -slaps chest-**

**Matt: That looks like fun. -slaps Tera's head-**

**Tera: OUCH! DON'T SLAP ME!**

**Matt: Heh. By the way, we were really impressed that we got six reviews so quickly...we were expecting to have to wait a few days, but no, you guys astounded us yet again. We really do love you.**

**Tera: -stares at Matt because he was being polite-**

**Matt: OOh, Tera, can I reply to the reviews? PLEASE?**

**Tera: -stares some more, opens and closes mouth like a dumbstruck goldfish, and nods-**

**Matt: OK!**

**Veglma: You can't kill Kikyo! **

**Tera: OK, NO MORE REPLIES FOR YOU!**

**Veglma: Kikyo lives next to Kagome and Naraku lives next to Kagura. -grin- Kill them whenever you choose! Si! They are alone for a week! Twas vair fun to write about. **

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: But we heart Miroku as a perv!**

**CybrIdolMink: I'm glad it left you speechless! I have updated! -does a dance-**

**Forest E. Halliwell: My darling Forest, who I heart so vair vair much. Teehee. Thankies! **

**mylovemiroku: I know...it's the same with writing fluff. It's like sexcrack (readable porn) but worse...AH! FLUFFCRACK! What happens on Halloween is for me to know and thee to find out. But I shall say this: I had to try really hard not to speak half the week and just write about Halloween!**

**ewluvr: Thanks so much, I'm really happy you liked it! How was this chapter?**

**Laurie Hall: I update this one pretty quickly, don't I? Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Matt: -is scowling- I could've done that just as well.**

**Tera: Non, I am le best.**

**Matt: Whatever. Raising the bar again. We want seven reviews.**

**Tera: O0O0O0O0O. Seven. Come on. I know you all can do it.**


	9. Thirty One

**Disclaimer: If you ask me this question one more time, I will kill Matt.**

**Matt: Why me!**

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up this morning, I realized that I had nothing to do on Halloween. Normally, Kagome and I rent horror movies and pop boxes of popcorn. But she was away with Inuyasha and horror movies alone with buckets full of popcorn just wasn't the same. I knew Sango couldn't watch with me; she had said she was taking her brother out. But wait– hadn't I said I'd go with her? Hmm...I think I'll ask her today.

We met at the street corner on which I usually meet Kagome and began our walk silently. It couldn't possibly stay silent, though.

"Sango, what are you doing for Halloween?"

"Taking Kohaku and his friends trick-or-treating. Why?"

"Well, it's just, Kagome and I usually hang out but she's not here. Wanna do something?"

"What about you're football friends?" She looked up at me, her eyes filled with challenge and ice.

"I'd rather spend it with you. Or one of my other close friends." She took a second to look shocked, then looked ahead again.

"I suppose you could come with us. I don't think the boys would mind another male and kami knows I could use the extra help. Only if you want to, of course."

"I'd love to. What are we dressing as?"

She stared at me, long and hard. I was afraid she might run into a street sign.

"Dressing? As in dressing up?"

"Yes. Naturally, as trick or treaters, we should go in costume."

"Well...Kohaku's being a demon slayer. We've even got a chain sickle for him! But Hotaru won't let me use my father's antique hiraikotsu...So...I don't know what I'd be."

I noticed how her eyes lit up when talking about her brother.

"We could go as a pair." She stared at me.

"What kind of pair?"

"Well, something that you need two people to pull off. Bonnie and Clyde, Frankenstein and his bride, Daemon and Lucivar **(a/n: from the best trilogy ever, The Black Jewels Trilogy, by Anne Bishop)**, Luke and Leah, you get my drift."

"I get your drift, but those are all American. We might as well be Sonny and Cher."

"Who?"

"Right, you didn't live there for five years. Cher's this really masculine woman who dresses like a whore who was married to this guy Sonny whose a wimp that was killed when he skied into a tree."

"He got killed...by skiing into a tree?"

"Yes. Or we could be Fred and Ginger."

"Who?"

"A dance couple that made old movies. Fred Astaire was very scary looking."

"I see. So you want me to either be a wimpy guy that died skiing into a tree or a scary looking dancer who was most probably gay?"

"Or a really masculine woman who dresses like a whore." She grinned impishly at me.

"How about this? I come up with a costume and come to your house early, before you leave. Then we can get you all nice and dressed."

She bit her lip and thought for a minute.

"Alright. Hotaru will be at parties all day and all night, so it should be safe. And if it's not, just tell her that you're Shinju's older brother come to drop something off for him. That's Kohaku's best friend, he'll be sleeping over on Friday night."

"Ok. That works. And, Sango, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I didn't exactly...leave when I dropped you off yesterday."

She took a split second to change her face from shocked and embarrassed to indifferent.

"Oh, ok, well...did-did you think the house was nice?"

"Sango, I saw through the window. What did she throw at you?"

"You...saw?" she whispered.

"Sango, it's nothing to be ashamed about. What did she throw?"

"A hair dryer." She looked near tears but I knew she wouldn't cry.

"Sango, did it hit you? I thought I saw it miss, but I can't be sure."

"No, it missed. And then I threw it back and ran into my room." She wasn't lying, I could tell.

"Sango, you're welcome to stay at my place anytime you wish. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thank you, Miroku."

* * *

"I'm bored," Sango announced thoughtfully while eating her sandwich.

"Are you? Well, what would you like to do?"

"Let's play truth or dare." She looked up at me. I don't think she was feeling well.

"Alright. Whose first?"

"Whoever."

"Alright. You go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yup."

Wow, shocker. She didn't seem like the guy-type even though I was planning on kissing her.

"By who?"

"Nuh uh, it's your turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." If she dared me to strip, I would have to eat her sandwich.

"Hmm." She looked around and finally spotted something.

"I dare you to go invite Inuyasha's brother to eat with us."

Oh my. Sesshomaru? He wasn't known for being nice _or_ social. Oh well, might as well give it a shot. I winked at Sango, got up, and made my way to the full demon who was for some odd reason attending highschool. Most likely to look after Rin who had just become a sophomore.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I nodded at him politely. He looked up at me coldly.

"Can I help you, Hoshi?"

"Well, actually, I was just wondering if, um, I mean, I saw you sitting all alone and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me and Sango."

"No." Geez, he was a man of few words.

"Ok, well then, enjoy your, uh, lunch period." I scampered off.

Sango was laughing at me on my return.

"You little...Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Just to be on the safe side."

"Alright, who has kissed you?"

"You just don't give up, do you? Um, let's see." She thought for a moment. Wait, there were enough for her to think about?

"Well, there was Michael, my next door neighbor in Florida, and then there was Jimmy who was my boyfriend in 7th grade. And then Kyle, Greg, Hank, Jonathan, Joe, and Roger. And those were all in highschool. Hmm...I think that's it. Oh, and last year at the Junior/Senior prom, my date Eddie kissed me." She smiled at her ability to remember all this. I gaped.

"You had a lot of boyfriends."

"Oh, Michael, Hank, and Joe just kind of stole kisses. They weren't my boyfriends and I never liked them."

"You little minx!" I smiled at her when she blushed.

"Ok, your turn. Truth or dare."

"Truth. No more bothering demons."

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Oh g-d, tons. Hmm, let's see." I started counting on my finger. There were 15 girls on the cheering squad, then there was Kagura, Eri, those three girls I picked up at the mall once (not all at the same time), the scattered girls on the volleyball team, half the swim team, and I think that's it.

"Thirty one."

She spit out her soda.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. It might have even been more."

"_More_?"

"Yeah, I lost track."

"Ok, I think that's enough of this game."

* * *

**Tera: I thought this chapter was amusing, if a bit on the pointless side.**

**Matt: Who knew Sango had it in her? Anyways, tell them what you wanted to tell them, Tera.**

**Tera: You guys disappointed me. I wanted to post so badly that I had to count Forest's review.**

**Matt: Yeah. So we're not raising the bar because we don't have faith in anyone other than Veglma, Sango-the-darkwindwarrior, Mylovemiroku, and CybrIdolMink. The others will have to prove themselves by reviewing this chapter. And Forest, of course, but she can't _not_ review with Tera constantly badgering her.**

**Tera: Exactly. Though, I must say, I am quite happy with six reviews...So I shall indeed reply to them!**

**Veglma: The Kagsha depends on you (the reviewers). Long and painful, most definitely. But don't kill Hotaru quite yet. I need her at the moment or else this story won't be able to go on as planned.**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: I'd rape Miroku, too! Yes, fluff, fluff is so fun.**

**Bubblii: Tis nothing perverted. But that's only because Sango is too proud to let him be perverted...-sigh-...I would love to write a Sango/Miroku porn fic...lol.**

**CybrIdolMink: I update quickly, see? **

**mylovemiroku: Heheh, I'm glad you liked those. YES, FLUFFCRACK! Did you like this chapter? Kind of pointless, really, but I amused myself with it.**

**Supersonic11: Ahahahahahaha, Miroku? Stop being hentai? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! -cough- Ok, sorry, shutting up now. Bakura has romantic feelings toward me darling Abbey.Tell him not to kill me for saying that -grin-.**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Yes, cramps suck. But I luuuurve you!**

**Matt: We want seven reviews, same as last time.**

**Tera: Yeah. Only this time, we're not counting Forest. Unless it goes on for too long that we don't have seven...then we'll count Forest...Hope you liked!**


	10. Excuse me, miss, what size are you?

**Tera: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! **

**Matt: AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIIIIGHTING TILL THE END!**

**Tera: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS,**

**Matt: WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!**

**Tera: NO TIME FOR LOSERS!**

**Matt: CUZ WE ARE THE CHAAAAMPIONS.**

**Tera and Matt: OF THE WOOOOOORLD!**

**Miroku: They don't own us. And this chapter is quite short...**

**Chapter 9**

It's Friday. I think I'll dance a bit now that I'm home from school. Friday, Friday, Friday! Just imagine me singing that opera style and you'll have a clue as to how happy I am. Tonight I need to pick out my costume and Sango's costume. Lalalala! I shall prance around my room and hope that no stalkers have their noses pressed against the window. Just in case, though, I've covered it with a pillow.

Mushin burst in while I was doing a twirl. I think he nearly had a heart attack laughing so hard.

"Shut up, Mushin," I snapped.

He wheezed some more, then calmed down enough to take a sip of sake and say what he came to say.

"Come on, we're going out to buy you a car."

My brain shut down, ran through it's memory, re-booted, shut down again, scanned my eardrums, and re-booted again all in the matter of 30 seconds.

"What?" So much for all that cranial activity.

"A car. You need one. And a cell phone."

"Mushin, did you hit your head?"

"No. I talked to Kagome's mom today."

"You...talked...to Kagome's mom?"

"Yep. Come on, stop dancing and let's go."

"YIPPEE!" I hugged Mushin until he started wheezing again.

"So, Mushin, can we go costume shopping after?"

"Costume? For what?"

"Halloween."

"Halloween? When's that?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh...Right, of course we can."

* * *

You will never guess what I am doing now. I am getting my cell phone set up at the store which we are parked in front of with my new green Camaro. YAY! I feel (and probably sound) like an excited three year old. 

Next, we are driving(!) to the mall to costume shop. I have decided what to get for myself, it's Sango that I'm having a bit of indecision on.

Oh, Mushin's done. Yes! Cell phone! At last!

"Mushin, I love you." And I actually kissed the monk. Both of us were a bit surprised at that and we climbed into the car silently.

Once we got to the mall, I had decided on a black evening gown for Sango. I dragged Mushin to a women's boutique and picked one up.

"What do you think?" I held it up for him.

He wheezed himself into full blown laughter. "Miroku! You'll look so beautiful in that, haha!" And he laughed some more.

"It's not for me, old man!" I managed to get out over his laughter.

He calmed down a bit. "Damn. And I needed a good laugh."

"You just had one. Now help me find a size." I looked around for a saleswoman that might have been the same size as Sango. Luckily, I spotted one.

"Excuse me, miss, what size are you?" I asked. She looked at me as though I were dirt.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't sleep with strangers."

I glowered at her. "It's for my friend. I don't know what size she is but you're about the same as her."

She was all perky smiles then.

"Oh, well then, sir. I would suggest..." And she was off on a saleswoman tirade.

One hour and plenty of yen later, we were walking out to find a cheap store for my costume. I don't understand it. Why do females need so many clothing choices? Oh well. Onto me, who was easy.

Mushin was upset when he wasn't able to laugh at me, but finally (and I only spent 20 minutes in my store) we hopped into my (!) car and drove home.

* * *

"Kagome!" I shouted into my cell phone. 

"Miroku? Where are you calling from?" she asked, confused.

"My cell phone!"

There was much squealing on the other end, then Kagome told Inuyasha who found it necessary to snort.

"I got a car, too."

This time, Kagome shrieked.

"A car and a cell phone? All in one night? Dang, Miroku! Mushin must have been in a good mood!"

"No, he talked to your mom."

"_My_ mom?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Nice. Here, talk to Inuyasha, I need to change into my swimsuit."

"Geez, do you do anything other than go in the hot tub?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you what." And with that, she handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"What's she not telling you?"Inuyasha demanded the second the phone was in his hand.

"What you guys do besides go swimming. Or rather, go sitting."

"Well...Our neighbors invited us to a party in their suite tomorrow night. I'm going as a dog demon."

"How are you gonna manage that costume?" I could hear him grinning along with me.

"And yesterday we played cards."

"Was that before or after you had sex?"

"Before," he growled. "Oh, Kagome's back. See ya, Miroku. Don't get too busy while I'm gone."

"I won't. And just remember, never have unprotected sex unless you want the results."

He hung up on me.

* * *

**Tera: Hahahahahaha, we love Inuyasha! And Miroku dancing...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Matt: Speak for yourself. I noticed a suspicious lack of Sango in that chapter.**

**Tera: Shut up. Oh my Lord, you guys amazed us! I posted, when, yesterday? And Ihave_11_reviews. ELEVEN!I was dancing. It was so awesome. So here I am, replying:**

**MyloveMiroku: Haha, thanks, this is the first fic that I decided to actually name the chapters in. I'm sorry, the thirty second spot is reserved for Sango. And he shall not get past 32.**

**SanMirLover: Teehee, you'll have to wait! I see you've finally returned!**

**Kasai to Kasumi: I understand (my internet's a bitch, too, which is why I'm on my dad's computer). And again, the thirty second spot belongs to Sango and he shall not get past 32.**

**Bubblii: Heheh, the costume's not that bad -grin- but Miroku likes it!**

**CybrIdolMink: Yes, I depend on all my reviewers.**

**Sango-miroku-4eva: I didn't really think this was a cliffie...next chapter is though -evil grin of evilness-**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: Mwahahaha, tis cuz I'm an interesting type of person...ish...Well, pointless chapters like this one make the world go round!**

**Abbey: Shut the hell up. I lurve you!**

**Veglma: Crushed up petals of Witchblood (read the Black Jewels Trilogy) make for a vair painful, vair slow death. It's almost like death-by-cramps...-evil grin-**

**Forest E. Halliwell: OMG, YOU LEFT A LONG REVIEW! -le gasp-**

**Supersonic11: -slaps Bakura with a fish- I shall not bow to you. MWAHAHAHA. Anyway, I'm uberglad ye liked it!**

**Matt: Damn...that's a long list.**

**Tera: -sighs contentedly- It makes me so happy to have so many people to reply to...**

**Matt: And this time, we want ten reviews. That's right, ten. And we're not posting till we get 'em.**


	11. Three Years of Makeup 101

**I like this chapter so fuck the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 10**

Happy Halloween! Confetti and pumpkins! Yay! Anyway, back to character mode. I'm going as a vampire. White dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black jacket. All of it fitting. I have some snap on fangs in my pocket that look real and I've made my face pale with some of Mushin's makeup. That in itself gave me a good laugh. Mushin just walked off muttering to get some more sake and sushi. He was lucky no one ever came here.

Sango's costume was hanging in my closet, getting ready to be loaded into my brand new green Camaro (I just can't get over it) and all of the accessories she would need were already there; red nail polish, black eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, diamond earrings, and shoes.

"Later, Mushin. Don't know when I'll be back."

"Ok. Let me know if you get lucky."

"I will." Kami, that man is an awful parent. But I love him anyway.

I got into my car and drove to Sango's house. The driveway seemed empty so I pulled in and got out, straightening out my suit.

"Come in!" came Sango's voice when I knocked. I pushed the door open to find Sango on the floor underneath two younger boys, laughing and wearing jeans and a jersey. It was so unlike Sango.

"Kohaku, Shinju, where are your manners? Get off me and let me greet the guest." The boys rolled off her and she stood up. "Hey, Miroku."

"Whose that?" one of the boys asked.

"This is Miroku. Miroku, that's my brother Kohaku and his friend Shinju." The one who had asked was Kohaku.

"Hello." I waved.

"Are you Sango's boyfriend?" Shinju asked.

"No." Sango replied for me.

"Cool!" Shinju said, perking up. Kohaku punched him lightly in the shoulder and they tackled each other to the ground.

"Guys! Stop it!" Sango hollered, eyes shining happily.

They stood up, both with innocent looks plastered onto their faces. Sango laughed, grabbed both of them, and kissed the tops of their heads.

"So, Miroku. What are you supposed to be? And more importantly, what am I gonna be?"

"I, my dear, am a vampire. And you are my lady." I snapped the fangs on.

"Am I supposed to go like this?"

"No, but I'll need you to wash your face while I get your outfit from the car."

"Why do I need to wash my face?" she asked suspiciously.

"So I can redo your makeup properly."

"You can do makeup?" Kohaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a trait all men should master. And besides, Kagome practiced on me for three years, I picked it up after all that. Now hurry, Sango. It needs to dry. And do you have a flat iron?"

"Yes. Why do we need to use a flat iron?"

"Because your gorgeous hair is too fluffy for the costume."

"I'm starting to not like this costume." But she went off to wash her face nevertheless.

"Do either of you wanna help me?" I looked at the two boys who shrugged and followed me out.

"What's Sango's costume look like?" Shinju asked me.

"You'll see." I handed him the shoes and Kohaku got the bag with makeup and nail polish. I took the dress which was covered in a plastic bag and we all headed inside. Sango was sitting on the couch, red faced but clean.

"A dress?" she asked skeptically.

"A very beautiful dress, highly suited for one such as lovely as yourself." She blushed as I handed it over.

"Oh my lord." Her hand pressed itself to her mouth as I took off the plastic. The silky black gown revealed itself in all it's glory. It was sleek and dark, like Sango. Plain and simply beautiful, the two were meant for each other. "Miroku, it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. How much do you need?"

"It's a gift. Put it on."

"Wait...It has no sleeves...and it's pretty straight. Are you going to try anything?"

"No. But please, Sango. We're all anxious to see how you look."

"Alright. Kohaku, you'll need to help me with the zipper," she said, taking it into the bathroom. She hollered for him a few minutes later, then they both came out. It looked fabulous on her.

"Sango, it's wonderful. Now sit down, we have a lot of work to do on this costume."

Amazingly enough, she did as I said, and I painted her nails first to give them longer to dry. Next came the foundation, then the black eyeliner which was thicker than normal to give the dark appearance. After that, she put on her own mascara and I did the burgundy lip gloss. We got the earrings in and plugged in the straightener, then had Shinju bring over her shoes so she could get used to them.

After I finished with her hair, I ran my fingers through it. It was so soft, so silky, so tempting. But I couldn't do anything.

"Stand up."

She did, but not without embarrassment. She was absolutely breathtaking, even with the slight blush creeping along her cheeks. Three males had their mouths open until the doorbell rang. Sango went to answer it and three more boys were at the door, gaping.

"Sango?" one asked.

"Yes. Come in, who else are we waiting for?"

"No one. This is it," Kohaku piped up.

"I'm Miroku." I waved at the three newcomers.

"Kenji, Shuichiro, and Ryu." Sango looked a bit frazzled at all the male attention.

"Well, are we ready to go?" I looked around and they all nodded. "Lady?" I offered my arm to Sango who hesitantly took it. This seemed to break the spell on the boys, for two of them sighed and the rest just followed them out.

We lagged behind the rest of the group as they went from house to house.

"You look ravishing, my love."

"Stop it, Miroku. We don't have to act as man and mistress, just look like it.

"Can we look like I'm being a vampire?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't the fangs enough?" She was getting nervous.

"I'll show you." I leaned over her and fastened my mouth to her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking.

"No, Miroku, stop it. Miroku– this is wrong! Stop! Bad Miroku!"

"Mm, yes, I'm being very bad. You should punish me," I purred, drawing her closer. I moved down a bit and sucked on her collar bone, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Miroku, you shouldn't be doing this!" She moaned, contradicting herself.

"Whose in enough pain to stop me?" She had no answer, for it was clear that she was in no pain whatsoever.

"Miroku, listen to me." She pushed my head away. Looking into her eyes, I didn't let go of her waist.

"What is it, sex kitty?" It was moments like this that I _knew _I was irresistible.

"Sango! Miroku! Come on!" rang out right as she opened her mouth to speak. She broke free of my grip and ran over to them.

"Ok, which one of you had all the Snickers?" she was saying when I caught up.

"I do." Shinju dangled one in front of her face. She gazed longingly at it as though it were a long lost lover.

"Hand it over, Shinju. We all had a deal. All Snickers bars go to me." She made a grab for it, but the demon slayer thrust his chain sickle out. Kohaku grinned at his sister.

"Come and get it," Shinju taunted, running in my direction. I plucked the bite sized candy out of his hand and held it out for Sango.

"Here it is." I smirked at her and started to slowly unwrap it.

"Miroku..." Her eyes pleaded with mine.

"You deprived me of my treat, I'll deprive you of yours." One slow bite. She seemed to whither with every chew.

"What treat? Sango didn't get any candy," Kenji asked.

"She stole my sushi at lunch yesterday," I lied, finishing off the candy.

Sango looked as though she would be planning its funeral soon.

"Miroku...that was mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm a bad boy." I grinned lazily at her, showing fangs and sexy eyelids.

She blushed and ushered the boys ahead before they could figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Miroku!" one of them called.

"Yes?" I had to speed up to walk with them.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Shuichiro asked.

"Thirty one," Sango answered.

"No, Sango, don't be silly, those weren't all my girlfriends!" She gaped at me.

"But for those that weren't, I had girlfriends to make up for. So 31 seems like a good number to me."

"How did you get so many?"

"Yeah, tell us your secret!"

"He's an absolute womanizer!" Sango growled.

"Sango, you wound me. I am not a womanizer."

"You make promises to every girl you meet just to get them to sleep with you and then when they do, you break their heart!"

"I have never made a girl cry by being cruel." Damn, she hit the nail right on the head.

"No, you're right. I've seen you break up with girls before. They deserve it though. They've done the same to some other poor, unfortunate male."

"So what's your secret?" They took Sango's momentary silence as an opening to interrogate.

"Well you see, you must always be polite. Ladies come first in everything." Sango snorted. I had the sneaking suspicion she was thinking of certain candy bars filled with caramel and peanuts.

"Polite? But they're so mean sometimes. And they're always giggling."

"And they'll giggle more. But you'll have to let it pass. The ones who giggle every time you're polite are the ones who you don't want to keep. It's the ones who blush and thank you that are real." I looked at Sango who was staring determinedly ahead.

"I hate it when girls blush," Kohaku grumbled, then looked at Sango, embarrassed to be talking about girls in front of his sister.

"Oh, watch the curb, darling." I offered her my arm as she approached it in her heels.

"Thank you," she said, blushed.

"Sango said thank you! And she's blushing!" Ryu shouted.

"What? You're ridiculous. Look, there are more houses."

"Come on." Trust Kohaku to save his big sister. They all ran towards the houses.

"It's true though, you are blushing." I tilted her chin up.

"Miroku, let go." She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip.

"Sango, are you that afraid of me? Or do you really dislike me?"

"I– I guess I'm afraid of you."

Well there, she said it. She was afraid of me, and I don't think she meant the fangs. I didn't realize how hard my whole world could possibly fall. My newest best friend was afraid of me. I let go of her and stepped back.

"Wait, Miroku. Don't take it that way. You're the best guy friend I've ever had." Her chocolate eyes which were so good at pleading with me were at it again.

"Then what are you afraid of? Do you think I'd hurt you?"

"Not physically."

It hit me then that she had meant what she'd said about me being a womanizer. But I'd meant what I'd said about the real girls.

"Sango, I would never hurt you. Ever. I love you." It shocked me even to hear it come from my lips, but as soon as I said it, I knew it was the truth. There was not a single person besides Kagome that I would have cuddled just for warmth and nothing perverse, bought an expensive gown for, taken care of during monthly troubles, or even taken their little brother out on Halloween other than Sango.

I knew by the way my face wouldn't obey me that she could tell I wasn't lying.

"Miroku. You don't know what you're talking about." She turned around to get the boys.

"Sango. Look at me." She wouldn't until I roughly gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"All I see is something you think you feel but can't!" she screamed at me.

"And why can't I?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm not worth it!"

* * *

**Tera: O0O0O0O0O.**

**Matt: Cliffie. By the way, how was the costume? It's rather Daemon-ish (Tera is obsessed with Daemon).**

**Tera: 0O0O0O0O0O.**

**Matt: Tera's not saying anything more than "0O0O0O0O0O" so I'll reply. And since we got THIRTEEN (!) reviews, we're only replying to the ones we can actually say something to. And to tell you,I speakas Tera. Oh, and one more thing. Sorry, Forest, but since we'll pester you till you review, we're not replying to it. We shall tell you in person because we love you.**

**Matt posing as Tera:**

**Kasai to Kasumi: Augh, my parents won't let me get a car! Lucky...Hey, review limits are good...when you get reviews (I have four other stories that, if I set a review limit, I'd never post a chapter).**

**Mylovemiroku: Haha, yeah, you could've been. Yeah, we are both soooo jealous of Miroku...-glares at mimi- **

**SanMirLover: You have returned! We are so happy. Heheh, like their costume?**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: Same reason he won't strip for me (this is matt as tera!)...-sigh-**

**Veglma: -hands witchblood- A pinch should do it. Yes, car and cell -cries- we are vair jealous.**

**Bubblii: Thank you! Yes, Miroku having a mad dancing spaz was highly fun to write about.**

**Crossfire: Sorry for being rude, but it is quite possible that you are in need to intellectual assistance. Did JK Rowling write about Christmas at Christmastime? Most probably not. Whose to say that during the summer, I have to write about summer?**

**Sesshomarusfangirl12: Wow, there wasn't much we could say here, but we wanted to say how touched we are...!**

**Matt still posing as Tera: Thanks also to Forest E. Halliwell, Layla, Laurie Hall, Open Earth Magic, and Random Person.**

**Tera: O0O0O0O0O.**

**Matt still posing as Tera some more: -sigh- I hope you enjoyed and we're not posting again till Tera's comupter is fixed AND we get at least ten reviews. Thefirst should be soon. Thanks!**


	12. Nonremovable Ears

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE! SOME THINGS ARE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Tera: Ok, we have two new things to introduce.**

**Daemon: Pardon?**

**Tera: Ok, one new thing, one new person.**

**Daemon: Thank you.**

**Matt: -glares at Daemon- Tera's speaking again, if you hadn't noticed.**

**Tera: Daemon is new. SAY HI TO DAEMON!**

**Matt: And we are starting a contest. We did it on this chapter just to be mean. We're gonna sing part of a song and you have to guess who it's by and what it's called. Whoever guesses correctly gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**Tera: Song number one: I'M BURNIN' THROUGH THE SKY, YEAH!**

**Matt: 200 DEGREES THATS WHY THEY CALL ME MR. FARENHEIT!**

**Tera: I'M TRAVELIN' AT THE SPEED OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**

**Matt: I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC WOMAN OF YOU!**

**Daemon: And they own nothing.**

**Chapter 11**

My momentary shock was just long enough for her to whip around and join Kohaku at the door of a house three away from where I was standing.

_Because I'm not worth it. _Oh yes you are, Sango. You are so worth it. I knew it the second I saw you.

"Sango!" I ran to catch up with them.

She was happily eating a Snickers bar. Or, rather, she looked to be happy. I could tell she wasn't. And so could Kohaku who kept shooting glares at me.

"My lady." If she was gonna pretend I was just there, then I would pretend that she was just part of my costume.

"Um...I'm not sure what to call you." She took my proffered arm.

"Master Miroku. Or just master."

"Very well, master."

"So is Sango supposed to be your blood giving sex slave?"

"Shinju!" Sango berated him.

"No, she's my mistress."

"Which is a sex slave," Kenji pointed out.

"No, it's a lady companion who might wish to occasionally make love."

"It's a sex slave," Sango whispered with a grin.

I sighed, hiding my own grin. "I wish I had a real mistress."

"You have 31," Sango reminded me. Was I the only one who sensed bitterness in that last comment?

"Next house!" the boys all raced to the door.

I whirled her around to face me the second we were alone.

"Sango, you're full of shit."

"No, Miroku. I'm not. I'm not worth it, it's not worth it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did the hair dryer flying at my head do nothing for you? That was for me coming home late. What do you think would happen if I actually went on a date? Do you think she'd stop if I closed my door? Do you think the lightest thing she'd throw would be a hair dryer? Do you think her abuse would stop at me? Oh no, she'd hunt him down and make sure he never made me happy again. I can't do it. I can never get in a relationship. I am not worth enough for a guy to go through that for me."

Sango, oh my sweet Sango. I would protect you.

"Sango, just say the word and I'll take you away from that bitch." I knew I looked as venomous as I sounded. She just stared at me, seemingly melting. So this was what it took? Not sexy but angry?

"I can't leave, Miroku. I can't leave Kohaku." She closed her eyes as though savoring something none of us could see.

I was silent for once. I just touched her shoulder and watched the smile spread slowly over her serene face. If she was contemplating suicide, I don't know what I would do.

"Miroku. Do you remember when you taught me to skate?" She opened her eyes and turned to look at me.

"Yes. How could I forget?" Where was she going with this?

"You took me away then. And at lunch when I was cold. And when you took care of me."

I did? Then it hit me.

"Sango–"

"Take me away again, Miroku."

Before she could change her mind, I had her lips locked onto mine.

I had never felt anything like it. No kiss had ever sent electric shocks through every part of my body, starting at the lips and quickly working it's way to...somewhere other than my lips.

"Sango! We got a whole bag of Snickers!" Shinju yelled, causing both of us to leap apart.

"A bag of what?" Sango asked dizzily.

"Snickers. Your favorite candy," Kohaku said rather flatly. Had they seen? It would have been hard not to. Maybe they hadn't. It was enough to hope.

When Kohaku kept pestering Sango with questions so she could barely look at me, I knew he, at least, _had_ been observant.

Sango was happily eating her eighth Snickers when the boys decided they had enough candy and could go back home.

"Miroku, there's a girl that Shinju likes and he needs to know how to get her."

"Shut up!" Shinju mumbled, punching Ryu on the shoulder.

I chuckled. "It really depends on the girl. My suggestion is not to do this." I let my hand drift to Sango's bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"HENTAI!" A stinging red hand print found it's way to my face. The boys all laughed at me, especially Kohaku.

"And that is why you should never do that." I rubbed my face. That one was particularly painful.

"Well what should he do?" Shuichiro asked.

"He should be polite. And subtle. Make eye contact. Smile at her from across the room."

"_Eye contact_? Are you crazy?" Shinju squeaked.

"No. It'll make her curious about you. Not many people have the courage to make eye contact."

"You should be sweet to her. Always have her best interests in mind," Sango piped up. I saw her glance at me with the smallest shadow of a smile.

"You should try to become friends with her first."

"Alright, alright, this is too much!" Shinju whined.

We all laughed. The rest of the walk home was done in silence with Sango and I in the lead, not touching each other.

"Sango, Sango, Sango! You said we could watch a horror movie before we went home!"

"Alright, alright, let me get out of these heels and this dress." She started pulling one off as she walked to the bathroom

"I'll help you!" I said cheerily, following her. She threw her shoe at me and slammed the door. "I guess that's a no." The boys just laughed.

"What movie are we watching?"

"I dunno. Whatever Sango got," Kohaku answered.

"Kohaku! Zipper!" came Sango's voice from the bathroom. Kohaku blushed and ran to help his sister.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" I hollered.

"Shut up, Miroku!"

Kohaku came out a few seconds later, closing the door carefully behind him. Sango emerged three minutes later in her jeans and jersey with a hair tie.

"Popcorn?" Shinju asked hopefully. Sango sighed.

"Come on, Miroku. We'll need a few bags." I got up and followed her into the inadequate kitchen where we popped popcorn and filled bowls, one for us and two for them.

When we walked out, there were five boys squished onto the couch.

"I don't think so. You guys get the floor. Kohaku, can you get the movie in?" She set down the two bowls she was carrying and commenced in shooing the boys off the couch by tickling them. They eventually rolled off and, by chance, sat around the popcorn bowls. I sat down on top of Sango's legs.

"Off, Miroku." She wiggled them.

I sighed wistfully. "If only that were a different body part wiggling." I stood up and she kicked me before moving her legs.

"Pass the popcorn," she whispered not five minutes into the movie.

"No. Come get it." I popped some in my mouth.

"Miroku!" she whined.

"Yes?" I smiled pleasantly at her.

"Pass the popcorn!" she hissed.

"Shut up!" Kenji and Shinju said at the same time.

Sango glowered at the back of their heads and sat up, reaching over me to get the popcorn. I managed to get my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me before she could lie back down.

I wasn't interested in the movie, it was one Kagome and I had rented hundreds of times. No, what I was interested in was the girl in my arms, eating the popcorn.

I leaned down and whispered her name almost silently in her ear. She looked up.

"What?"

"Are they all staying here tonight?"

"No. They're all going back to Shinju's house for a sleep over."

"May I stay with you?"

"No! Miroku, I've already told you we can't be together. At least not until I'm out of Hotaru's house which could be forever. And by then, you'll have found someone else." I couldn't really tell, but I thought she sounded a bit depressed.

"We won't tell anyone." I kissed her lightly to try and persuade her.

"But what if someone sees?"

"Then we won't do anything more than we would if we were just friends."

"Well...I suppose we did cuddle under a tree...and I did fall asleep on your lap. And have lunch with you. And go skating. And do numerous other things."

"Exactly. Come on, Sango. The only person who has to know is us. And possibly Mushin if you ever decide to sneak out and come on over." I gave her my sexiest perverted grin.

"In your dreams."

"Sango, please. If I can't hold you in the way that lets us both know that we're more than friends, I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll do nothing. Because you can always hold me." She smiled up at me. "And you can stay the night."

* * *

I was busy tickling Sango on her living room floor when my cell phone rang. I put my finger over my mouth as I answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Miroku! Happy Halloween!" Kagome squealed on the other end.

"Happy Halloween, Kagome! How did Inuyasha's dog demon costume go?"

"Wonderfully. They all told us how real it looked." She giggled a bit.

"Someone tried to yank my ears off!" Inuyasha growled in the background.

I laughed, imagining how Inuyasha might have reacted.

"Did you get kicked out of the party?"

"No, we wanted to spend the rest of the night alone," Kagome replied, giggling.

"Hope you weren't planning on sleeping much this vacation."

"Oh, we sleep plenty during the day."

"I'm sure you do. Long bouts of lusty sex tend to leave people tired." Sango glared up at me from the floor, silently asking if I knew from personal experience.

"Miroku! Ugh, anyway, how was your night?"

"Well, Sango and I took Kohaku and some friends out. Then we watched a movie."

"Was it fun?"

"Bundles. I gave many little boys advice they will never forget." Sango hid her snicker behind her hand while Kagome just did it openly.

"I'm sure. And neither will their victims."

"Victims! I'm wounded, Kagome."

"Whatever, Miroku, you sick little perv. Here, talk to Inuyasha for a minute. I have to go change into my swimsuit."

"Damn, the hot tub _again_?" I stared at the phone and could practically hear Kagome blush.

"Here's Inuyasha."

"Miroku." The hanyo was not known for his extraordinary phone skills.

"Inuyasha. Planning on having another long bout of lusty sex that should keep you sleeping well into tomorrow night?"

"Yup. And I plan on giving you absolutely every detail."

Well _that_ sure shocked me enough to go silent for about three minutes. But it seemed as though my dearest best friend could not take the silence and burst out laughing.

"I was kidding."

"About which part?"

"Both!"

"Liar."

"Alright...about the second part," he grumbled.

"Inuyasha, come on!" came Kagome's voice in the background.

"See ya, lover boy!" I cooed at the phone before slamming it shut.

I looked at Sango who was propped up on her elbows underneath me looking thoughtful. She twisted her head around to look at me.

"Miroku, what's it like to have long bouts of lusty sex? I've always wondered. Is it rough and passionate or just long and experimental? Or can it just be described as kinky?" She blushed, embarrassed by her sudden honesty about her feelings on sex, I assume.

"Well, I can show you, if you like." I raised my eyebrows, smiling in that way that let her know I was having erotic fantasies about her right then and there.

"You hentai!" She slapped me, moving her arm in the process and knocking herself over flat on her back, underneath me.

"Sango, this is ridiculous. Your actions cancel out your words." She knew I was being cheeky, but she reached up to slap me anyway and proceeded to yell at me to get off of her. I planted my own elbows more firmly on the floor.

"Sango, take me."

She stopped squirming.

"What?"

"Take me, Sango. I love you, take me. You be in control, I'll even keep my hands to myself. Just– do it, please." Her eyes trembled as she thought over what I had just said.

"No. I-I can't do it! I'm not ready!" She shut her eyes tight as though expecting a blow.

"Sango, look at me. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Tentatively, her eyes cracked open.

"Sango, do you love me?"

"Yes," she breathed without hesitation.

"Then lack of love is not the reason you won't have me right this second?"

"Absolutely not."

I nodded and rolled off of her, only to have her roll back on top of me. I cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Changed your mind?"

"No. But I missed having your warmth." She snuggled into my chest. Chuckling, I put my arm around her and rolled so that we were just cuddling, not on top of one another, but nice and close.

"Miroku," she mumbled after what must've been an hour.

"Mm?"

"Are we gonna sleep on the floor?"

"That's your decision. I can't sleep in this suit, though. It was quite a lot of money."

"Alright. Well, you can wear one of my old shirts and change in the bathroom. Come on." She stood up, yanking me along with her.

"I'll just sleep in my boxers if you don't mind. Do you?"

"N-no. Of course not. Won't you be a bit uncomfortable on the floor in just boxers, though?"

This comment caused me to halt on our way to the rear of the house.

"What was that?"

"I asked if you would be uncomfortable in your boxers on the floor."

"The floor?"

"Yes, that's where you're sleeping."

"Sango, my dearest darling, I am here to spend time attached to you, not your carpet."

"But...Miroku...what if Hotaru walks in?"

"What will she say if I'm on the floor?" I was becoming increasingly more nervous.

"She won't look at the floor, she'll be too drunk."

"Sango!" I looked pleadingly at her, and she cracked a huge smile.

"I'm kidding. I would never make a guest sleep on the floor."

"Oh, good," I said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"_What_!"

She grinned impishly again and started tugging my hand toward a closed door.

Opening it revealed a light blue room with a small white dresser, a small white desk, and a small bed with a white headboard.

"Do you like blue and white?" I asked, trying to keep my upper lip from curling.

"I hate both colors. Well, white would be ok, but not for the furniture. And blue." Here, she shivered for effect. "Blue is just horrid. Maybe had it been turquoise, but this plain old blue? No, Hotaru wouldn't let me repaint it. And she took my furniture and put it in a storage bin that I cant get until I'm 18."

"Your furniture?"

"Yes."

"She made your _furniture_ unobtainable until you come of age?"

"Yes."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"It is, isn't it? And this stupid pink quilt is one of her castoffs. I had to drag it over to Kagome's house and have her mom wash it to make it bearable to sleep under."

It was a ratty, awful looking thing. And it clashed horribly with the other horrible colors in the room.

Sango looked around the room with what appeared to be a practiced look of disapproval and disgust and I noticed, as she did, a small, wooden box.

"Is that yours?" I nodded at it. She gave a slight gasp and went to hide it. "Sango, what's wrong? Is it tampons or something, because I know all about those."

"No, I'm not hiding it from you. Hotaru thought she confiscated it," Sango explained, patting clothes over it in its new drawer.

"Oh. Well then, shall I undress?" I asked with a rather suggestive smirk.

"If you want to." She went about bustling through her drawers so as not to look at me. But there was no point as I intended to show off considerably once I was in my underwear.

"Alright, I'm decent."

She turned around as though expecting to see me clothed, then dropped the pair of pants she was holding. I noticed her blushed furiously as she bent down to retrieve them, all the while staring at my well toned chest. I turned around and felt her gaze slide slightly downward. Well, it seemed as though I wasn't the only one in this room concerned with behinds.

"I'll be right back," she squeaked, sprinting out of the room and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Turn the water on cold, not hot, when you get in!" I called to her.

"_I'm not getting in the shower_!" she yelled viciously.

"Dammit!" I said just loud enough for her to hear. A few minutes later, she came storming out of the bathroom wearing a cute pair of pajamas that, though adorable, I would have just _loved_ to shred off of her.

"Miroku, that side is yours, this side is mine."

"But what if I get lonely?" Sexy eyelids should definitely do the trick.

"What if I get scared?" she shot back, climbing in with a warn looking teddy bear and rolling over so that, when I got in, she wasn't facing me.

I sighed and climbed in, waiting a few seconds for her to turn off her bedside lamp. Then I scooted over silently and swiftly, closing my arms around her and making her yelp.

"Miroku!" she hissed.

"Come sleep in the middle." I rolled away from her, giving her the wide-eyed innocent look that Kagome always caved to when she turned her head to look at me.

I was liking this look better and better.

She sighed and crawled over, snuggling under my outstretched arm, laying her head on my chest along with her arms and the ragged bear.

"Good night, my Sango." I kissed her on the forehead.

"G' night, Miroku."

* * *

**Tera: That was so much fun and fluff...**

**Matt: Yes, it was. REPLY TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Tera: Of course, since i got, wait for it, drumroll please -drumroll- 17 reviews! AAAAH! I was so happy. -dances for joy-**

**CybrIdolMink: Yupyupyup! Teehee, we love mushin!**

**Sangi: Mwahahahahaha.**

**SanMirLover: Eh, I'm a Reese's fastbreak person. Snickers just kinda came out when I was typing.**

**Mirokuslovergirl: Er, well, I got the idea from Daemon actually. The dress just matched well.**

**Kasai to Kasumi: Emotional...thats the most dramatic I get...Oh, wait, no, it's not. Well, now we know why Sango's a spaz!**

**ANONIMITY: Yes, I know how short the chapters are. Pointless chapters that are there to be funny are rarely long. You'll notice how the chapters with meaning are alot longer?**

**Random Person: Mwahahahaha, it's so much fun to do cliffies. And we all lurve fluff!**

**Laurie Hall: Eh, screw those 31 girls (oh, right, he already did). Of course he gets with Sango, I would kill myself before breaking up such a perfect couple!**

**Jesusfreak12: Was this the reaction you expected? If it wasn't, what _did_ you expect?**

**MyloveMiroku: Well, we're all glad you're giving up Miroku for this story. Yes, twas sweet. It's not really low self-esteem, is it? It's more pride and caring...I think...**

**Veglma: Mwahahahaha, si, Mushin has makeup. W00T! MIROKU AND SANGO!**

**Bubblii: Well, we love it when you love us! Heheh, how is the ending looking now? I know what it's gonna be! -secretive smile-**

**Hobosamiam: MWAHAHAHAAHAHA! WE HAVE DRAGGED YOU INTO OUR FANTASY WORLD OF SANGO AND MIROKU! Hahaha, I love you abbey.**

**Ziggygurl: Nice...-slaps links for you- Teehee, well, I'm glad you liked it! **

**Forest E. Halliwell: THANK YOU!**

**Mirokuhoushi471: Did you like it?**

**Daemon: Wow...damn long author's note...**

**Tera: Yup. By the way, we were wondering how many people would want to see what happened while Inuyasha and Kagome were on vacation -wink wink-**

**Matt: And before she forgets, Daemon is owned by Anne Bishop -glares at Daemon-**

**Tera: And anyone who doesn't know who he is should read the Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop as soon as possible. Providing rape doesn't make you incredibly ill...though there's only a bit of it...I think I'll shut up now. Don't forget to tell me if you want some inu/kags vacation!**


	13. A Not So Little Red Book

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, Fluffy is mine, everything else is Rumiko Takahashi's.**

**Tera: This chapter is dedicated to Bubblii who correctly guessed that the song lyrics were from "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen.**

**Matt: Tera will be singing this chapter's song alone.**

**Tera: After we announce the results of the polls. The question was: Do we want to see the vacation of Inuyasha and Kagome? And the results were: 1 was against, and 5 were for! W0000T! **

**Daemon: And so soon, you will be getting all the Inu/kags you can handle.**

**Matt: And now for today's song.**

**Tera: "Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."**

**Matt: And now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

"Sango!"

We both woke up at the sound of the slurred shout.

Sango's head shot up off my chest as I opened my eyes blearily. "Shit, Miroku, what do we do?"

"I'll hide in your closet," I suggested.

"It's not big enough. Shit! Um..."

"Sango! Where the hell are you?" Hotaru hollered.

"Get in the closet!" Sango finally whispered, looking terrified. I kissed her forehead quickly before doing as she said.

"Coming, Hotaru!"

Before Sango could make it to the door, it was flung open by the woman I had seen in a slip a few days previous. Her hair was mussed, but she was more clothed than last time, though barely. She wore a short, black leather mini skirt and an off white so-called "shirt."

"What the hell were you doing sleeping?"

Sango looked over at her clock. "It's 8:45 in the morning. I thought you'd still be out enjoying the parties with your friends."

"Yeah, well, I got kids this year. And where's Kohaku?"

"He's at Shinju's house, remember?"

"Don't take that tone with me, bitch."

"Yes ma'am." Sango looked down.

Hotaru looked around the room. It was then that I spotted my suit lying on the ground by the bed. Shit. Hotaru saw it, too.

"What the hell is that?" she roared at the cowering Sango. She looked around to see what her aunt was yelling about and made the third person who noticed the pile of clothing.

"Oh, Shinju left it here last night. I brought it in so I could give it to him when I see him next." Good one, Sango.

For a second, it looked as though Hotaru didn't believe her. Then she stumbled and clutched a hand to her forehead, obviously drunk.

"Whatever. Get out of the house and don't come back till dark. I'm having company." She suddenly sounded tired.

"But what am I supposed to do at a quarter to nine in the morning?"

"I don't give a shit! Lie out in the sidewalk for all I care!" Hotaru yelled, slapping Sango across the cheek.

"Fine! But get out of my room so I can change!" Sango shouted back, eyes blazing.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" She hit her again.

"Don't hit me!"

The two women glared at each other before Hotaru stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Sango stormed over to her bed and flopped down on it. I figured it was safe to come out of the closet.

"Sango?" I said tentatively.

"You better get out before she comes back in," Sango said, muffled by her pillow. I walked over and laid next to her, putting my arms around her and drawing her close.

"Sango, would you like to come back to my place? We can sleep there."

"No, I'm awake now. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll get my window open for you."

I nodded and quickly began yanking on my suit, not bothering to button it.

"Hurry." She held open the window for me and I crawled out, praising myself for being so lean.

"I'll meet you in my car, it's parked down the street." She nodded and I crawled off, seemingly towards my car. As soon as I heard the window close, I crawled back, leaning so that I could see her but she couldn't see me. There were bushes behind me that would provide cover if I needed it and that kept her from shutting blinds. Come to think of it, I don't even think she _had_ blinds.

She quickly undressed, I assume it was to get out of the house quicker. But all the same, she was in her underwear for a few seconds. I had the courtesy to turn around when she took it off to change it, though it took _a lot_ of self control. She was already wearing a shirt when I turned around and as she pulled on pants, I thought it best to high tail it out of there. I crawled back to the front of her house, got on the other side of the hedge, stood up, and made it look as though I was coming out of the neighbor's yard.

I sat in my car for about ten minutes before a scowling Sango came sprinting out of her driveway.

"It's so early," she moaned, getting in.

"I know. I'm still asleep. Let's go back to my place."

"We're not doing anything there," she warned.

"I know. But I _am_ wearing a suit." I looked at her. She was looking classy as ever. I thought she looked more like a senior in college than a senior in highschool.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed.

"And I need to get a shower. You can join me if you want." I winked at her.

"Haha, you're funny Miroku."

I did my best to make her laugh on the short drive home, and it worked for the most part. But she got silent again once we pulled into my driveway.

"Mushin!" I hollered, throwing the door open.

"Bah!" he hollered back. I rolled my eyes, assuming he was drunk as usual.

"I've got company!"

"If you say so!"

Kami, that man is odd. I led Sango to my bedroom, attempting to avoid my drunken guardian.

"You can stay here if you want. I'm gonna shower. I'll be quick. Unless you want to join me. Then we can take as long as you like." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said with a cheerful smile, ignoring my implications.

I sighed. "Alright, be out soon. You can do whatever, read, think, strip, it's all good."

"Thanks, Miroku," she said with a wry smile as I left.

I walked back in ten minutes later wrapped in a towel, dripping and hot, fully prepared to show off whatever I needed to.

Until, that is, I saw what she was reading.

I nearly showed something accidentally when I dropped the towel. Good thing I caught it.

"Oh, hi Miroku. This is excellent," she said appreciatively. Sadly, she wasn't talking about my looks. She was talking about the red spiral notebook in her hands.

"Sango!" I squeaked, yanking boxers on so I could get rid of the towel.

"Miroku, why haven't you shown this to anyone? It's great." Sango flipped a page and immersed herself in the text once more.

"It's stupid," I mumbled.

"_You're_ stupid," she shot back.

"Where'd you find that anyway?" I asked, giving in and lying next to her, still hot and wet.

"On the side of your bed. I was gonna leave it alone, then I saw a title on it. And the first page, 'Independence and Faith' by Hoshi Miroku. I couldn't resist. And then the summary! You're so thorough, Miroku, and it's brilliant."

"That's supposed to be the back cover," I grumbled.

"See? I would never have thought about that. But let me read, I'm barely halfway through it."

She really liked it? It was my latest work of literature, though I had never thought it would be read by anyone.

"Sango, you can borrow it."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks, Miroku!"

"Mm hmm." I gently took the book out of her hands, closed it, and rolled on top of her.

"Miroku, what are you–!" She interrupted herself with a quiet moan as I moved her shirt to suck gently on her collarbone. Slowly, so she wouldn't realize it until it was happening, I snuck my hand up her shirt to rub her breasts, then pushed her shirt up so they were revealed.

She gave a half-hearted "Miroku" as I unclasped her bra and slid that up, too.

I kissed first, then began sucking, causing her to alternately gasp and moan. I rubbed the other with my thumb and kept my other hand firmly planted on the small of her back.

"Miroku, stop." She shoved me off of her and yanked her shirt back down, reaching over to re-clasp her bra as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Sango..." I looked at her, eyes glazed, very aroused.

"Stop, Miroku, I wasn't ready last night and I'm not today. Please, just wait. Can you do that?" Her eyes pleaded with me, but the rest of her face was blank.

"I'm sorry. I lost my head. Of course I can wait, Sango. I love you." I rolled off of her and handed her my spiral while I went to get dressed, attempting to hide my erection.

"Miroku, you're walking funny," she observed as I came back to sit with her.

"Am I?" Oh shit.

"It's alright, I know it's there." _It_? So now my beloved penis was an _it_? Hmpf.

"It won't go away." I tried the innocent-beg face. She just went red and hid behind the spiral.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

What did she mean? Hmm...Oh, I get it now. She wanted to...wait...did she really?

"Sango, what do you mean?" That's the second time this week I have wasted brain power to come up with a lame response. Dammit.

"I mean, don't you...expect anything from me?" Stupid, stupid notebook. I wasn't so gentle with ripping it out of her hands this time. She even looked quite frightened.

"Sango, I'm not going to hurt you or ask you for pleasure. If I want sex, I will make sure it's good for you." I crawled in again and noticed with a sinking feeling that she inched slightly away from me. Well, two could play at that game.

"All boys expect something," she stated primly once she was sure I couldn't reach her, for I had stopped following her.

"Do they now?" And in the second she took to think about her answer, I pounced on her, straddling her with my knees on either side of her. She'd be in major trouble if she wiggled.

She wiggled.

I gritted my teeth against the spark of pleasure coursing through me as she wiggled some more to get free. It was a tease of pleasure and I didn't want more. Well, I did...but I didn't want to force Sango and I knew I would if she didn't stop soon.

"Sango, if you don't want to be had right this second, stop wiggling," I bit out. She froze, seemingly understanding my meaning.

I smiled lazily down at her.

"Sango, my darling, inexperienced and pompous boys expect too much. But men expect nothing from the one they love other than love in return."

I could tell by the way she chewed her lip that she was thinking this over.

"And I am the one you love?" she finally asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll help you."

I stared at her, so shocked, I even climbed off of her.

"What?"

"Whatever you need, short of letting you screw me, I'll do it. You can't take me somewhere and be walking funny."

She didn't want to do it (she secretly did, I'm sure of it) but she would do it for me. That, more than anything, made me want to leap up and twirl her around.

So I did.

"_Miroku are you on crack_!" she screeched as I set her down. I grinned at her.

"No, I am high off happiness!" That is the cheesiest thing I have ever said in my life.

"If you say so."

"Miroku!"

We both turned to look in the doorway where Mushin had just appeared.

"Hello, Mushin. This is Sango, Sango, this is my guardian, Mushin."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Sango said respectfully, ducking her head in greeting.

"Bah. Don't call me 'sir.' It makes me feel old," Mushin grumbled, gulping his sake.

"You _are_ old, Mushin," I muttered.

"Shut up, Miroku, you wet-behind-the-ears boy."

"I am not wet behind the ears!" I squeaked indignantly.

"You sound like a girl!" And he went off into his mad cackling hysterics. I glared at him while Sango tried not to laugh.

"_Shut up, old man_!" I roared, causing him to laugh harder. He cackled himself into a wheezing fit, then took a sip of sake to steady himself.

"Woo, that was a doozy. What did I come in here for?"

"I don't know," I said through clenched teeth.

"WHA! Well then, I guess I'll be off." All we could do was stare at him for his strange outburst as he shuffled off to get even more drunk.

"That's who you've lived with your whole life?" Sango asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Well, since I was about four, yup." I smiled cheerily at her.

"Gott im himmel," she muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, curious.

"Er, nothing. Sorry, German sneaks up on me in the most unlikely times." She smiled nervously and examined her fingernail.

"It's quite alright. Come on, let's get going."

She looked up at my outstretched hand.

"Going where?" Her gaze shifted from my hand to my jovial face.

"Shopping, of course." I grinned at her.

"Shopping for what?" She hesitantly took my hand and allowed me to pull her up.

"A jacket."

She looked up at me and smiled, then frowned.

"I haven't any money."

"I know. But I do and I don't mind spending it on you." I drew her close and kissed her softly, my lips lingering as she relaxed against my chest.

I let go after a minute and realized she was almost asleep.

"We can go later." I gently guided her back to my bed and, after curling up around her, let her sleep.

* * *

**Tera: That was close with Hotaru. 0O0O0O. **

**Matt: It was. **

**Tera: And by the way, "Independence and Faith" is one of my own stories on Fictionpress. Just some advertising -grin-. Check it out, pleeeeeeeease! **

**Daemon: Reply.**

**Tera: Ok, onto my NINETEEN! reviews. **

**CybrIdolMink: I'm sorry, it's not about reviews anymore, it's when my computer decides it wants to work. I was supposed to be able to update on friday, but my dad wasn't able to fix my internet. I finally managed to get it saved on a disk and put it up.**

**Kasai to Kasumi: I like the green spongepaint, but what's with the rug? And the colors aren't _that_ bad in her room, but it looks like a little girl's room, ya know? And sorry, you were right, majority rules!**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: I knooooow, I drool just thinking about him in his boxers...**

**MyLoveMiroku: Yeahh, I know when they're gonna have sex but no one else does! Teehee, I liked this chapter...didn't you?**

**Supersonic11: Is Bakura upset that nothing went bump in the night?**

**Veglma: Mwahahaha! -hands you a bucket of popcorn and box seats to watch the death of Kikyo and Naraku- Isn't this loads of fun? -eats some popcorn-**

**Bubblii: Did you like this chapter? It was yours! Daemon thanks you for the warm welcome. -raises the flad of Fluffiness in the air and waves it around-**

**kewl-gurl-175: Heheh, actually, they're 12 or 13, young enough to be immature guys but old enough to want to date girls.**

**Phyco girl: I dunno how you could have missed it, it is just so awesome (mwahaha). -grin-**

**Toki-san: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! WE MISSED YOU! Heheh, I think you're brilliant.**

**Someone u dont know: Are you on crack? Sorry, just wondering...you have given me the most A.D.D. review...heheh, but I love it. Sex will come in due time, especially if I write about inu and kags (but you didn't hear that).**

**Daemon: And thanks also to: Forest E. Halliwell, Abbey, Sango and Miroku 4 life, Kuroneko sama1990, Laurie Hall, Jesusfreak12, Mirokuhoushi471, x-gal-x, and Random Person. Your support means alot to us!**

**Tera: And we want -drumroll- 15 reviews this time. And we shall update as soon as either A) our computer is fixed B) we manage to save another chapter onto a disk or C) We get to use Abbey's computer which has a floppy disk drive.**


	14. I Like My Yen

**Disclaimer: Fluffy and I made hot, passionate love last night therefore I own him...-runs away before lawyers can kill me-**

**Matt: -rolls eyes- And this chapter is dedicated to: Forest E. Halliwell and Mimi Angel who correctlysaid that the last chapter's lyrics were from "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence (greatest band in existence according to Tera, if you don't like them, please refrain from mentioning that to her). **

**Tera: And instead of a lyrics contest, this chapter we're having an idea contest.**

**Daemon: Tera wants a fresh new idea, a challenge, and so this weeks contest will be: Who can come up with the most creative question that we can answer by writing a fic?**

**Tera: i.e. This fic answers the question "What if they were in highschool?"**

**Matt: Whoever comes up with the best answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Oh, and what we forgot to say last chapter: "Gott in Himmel" means "G-d in heaven" in German.**

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha and Kagome come back tomorrow!

Somehow, I wasn't as excited to have them return as I had been when they'd first left.

I enjoyed my time alone with Sango. She wasn't the type of girl to throw herself at me and beg for sex. She was shy and quiet, but loving. She'd blush if I did something nice for her and she'd go out of her way to do nice things for me. She even looked like she was going to cry when I walked her to her house at dark yesterday and she had to go in, but that could have been because of Hotaru.

I was in love with Sango, I could tell. At first, I had just thought it was the kind of friendly love I had for Kagome. The kind that would get sick if I ever thought of dating her. But I was so wrong and I'm so glad I was. She's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.

"Miroku!"

I looked over and spotted Sango, waving at me as she ran to the street corner. She finally caught up, panting and clutching a stitch in her side.

"Hey, sweetheart." I leant down to give her a kiss and her eyes shifted nervously before letting me peck her.

"Sorry, I'm just afraid of it somehow getting back to Hotaru." She smiled apologetically at me.

"It's alright. Let's get to school and we can make out behind the building after school. Or during lunch and then after school we can hang out at my place and make out." I winked at her, making her blush and slap me, calling me a hentai.

"Miroku, will you come to America with me?" she asked suddenly, turning to face me.

I was slightly taken aback. "What? America? When?"

"Someday. We can go together and I can show you all my favorite places," she said dreamily.

"As in visiting, right?"

"Of course. Who wants to actually _live_ there?" She looked as though this were one of the most ridiculous ideas she had ever heard.

"Alright then. I'd love to go to America with you, Sango." I smiled at her and we walked the rest of the way in companionable silence.

* * *

"So, are you excited about Kagome coming home tomorrow?" Sango asked me at lunch while she leaned against the tree, eating her sandwich.

"Yeah, but I'll miss being alone with you." I smiled at her. She was wearing the jacket I had bought her yesterday, a vision in brown suede. It looked great on her.

"Me too...We're using the computers in the lab today, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yup. I think we're typing up our narratives." I wonder if she'd read my notebook yet?

"I'm sure yours is a lot better than mine," she grumbled.

"What makes you say that, Sango?"

"Here." She handed me my notebook, smiling at me. "It was wonderful."

"Thank you." I quickly stuffed it in my backpack so that prying eyes of people like Eri wouldn't see it.

"Would you look over my narrative and fix anything you can? Please?"

"Of course!" I beamed at her as she fished her narrative out of her bag and handed it to me.

By the time lunch was over, all five pages were filled with red marks. She stared at it, her eyes going wider with each scribble, circle, and correction.

"Thank you," she managed weakly, placing it carefully back in her bag.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Sango, let's go to the arcade," I suggested as we walked home.

"The arcade? Are you kidding me? Hotaru would kill me if I came home late!"

I frowned and she sighed.

"Let me tell her I need to stay after school."

I grinned and handed her my cell phone.

"Hello?" she said after a few seconds. "Hotaru? It's Sango. I have detention at school, I'll be home late...I don't know what time, they didn't tell me...yes, it'll be before nine...Yes, alright...Bye." She hung up and handed it to me.

"Nine? We can stay out until nine?" I asked hopefully.

"Try eight. Come on, let's go."

"We can drop our stuff off at my house and get my car." We ran the rest of the way and dumped our school things on the couch before rushing into my car.

"Miroku! Wait a minute!" Mushin yelled, running out the door. He's not passed out? Wow.

"Yes?"

"Here, have some extra yen." He shoved a wad in my hand and trundled off. I just stared off after his back. After counting, it appeared to be 4000. That man was drunk. Not that I minded, of course. Shrugging, I pocketed the money and revved up the car.

"Wish _my_ guardian would do that," Sango grumbled.

"He's very spontaneous sometimes. Almost like an actual parent." Shrugging again, I started toward the arcade a few miles from the monastery.

I was a bit annoyed when I saw Kuranosuke and some other football friends of mine through the window, but I didn't let it show as Sango and I walked in.

"Hoshi! Taijiya!" Kuranosuke called, noticing us from where he was playing air hockey.

"Hey!" I slapped a grin onto my face and waved. I noticed Koga and Kagura duking it out on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. I looked around, for that must surely mean that Kikyo and Naraku couldn't be too far. To my surprise, it was Sesshomaru and Rin standing and watching from a few feet away. Rin seemed to be the only one enjoying herself.

"Hello, Kuranosuke." Sango waved a bit.

"Come on, I'll race you on some game." I dragged her to the token machine, then to a racing game that didn't look too difficult.

"Ooh, I love this game!" she squealed. I chuckled. When girls say they love games, they tend to be horrible at them.

"Come on, let's go."

We got in the little "cars" and I put the tokens in for both of us. Then it was time to choose our car and course, then it was game time.

I got ahead of her the second we started, a smirk making its way across my face. My little speed demon of a car swerved and skidded around every bend, keeping me in first place.

Then, out of nowhere, a little blue car flew in front of me, gaining space as I was still swerving and skidding. I looked over at Sango who had taken over smirking as her little blue car seemed to leap over every curb. I turned back to my screen, my face the picture of determination.

My brain told me the "gas pedal" was touch sensitive, even though the console told me it wasn't. I was afraid my foot would break in half with how much pressure I was putting on the pedal.

Somehow, amazingly, I managed to catch up to her. I was an inch behind her, if only I could pass her I could–

She crossed the finish line.

"I think that means I win," she said, leaning back and smirking at me.

"Yeah, yeah, best out of three," I grumbled, inserting more coins.

She beat me again.

"I think that counts as best out of three."

"Out of five."

I finally managed to win once. I smirked, but she still looked confidant as ever.

And I even won the next game!

"This game decides the winner," she said.

"Who will it be?" said a new voice from behind us. I turned around to see Kagura standing there with Koga, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Kagura." I smiled at her.

"Get on with it, we're waiting for the winner!" Koga snarled impatiently.

"The girls are betting on Sango," Rin informed me.

"Koga's betting on you," Kagura said.

"What about Sesshomaru?" I asked.

Sesshomaru took a step back. "Leave me out of this. I like my yen."

"Very well, we won't keep you waiting." I put the coins in and chose my trusty little car. Sango chose her blue one and we picked the hardest course.

"Who will win?" Sango whispered, raising her eyebrows at me.

"We shall see." I smirked at her once before turning to look at my screen.

Three seconds and we were off, speeding down the course neck and neck. It was curvy with hardly any railings. If we weren't careful, we'd fall off the edge.

"It's getting good," Koga commented.

"And they're off! This course looks particularly difficult..." Rin had started up a commentary. "They're right on top of each other. Do you think they'll tie? Ooh, Sango's nosing in front. But there goes Miroku, catching up to her!"

I tuned her out and concentrated on the road.

The road which was twisting insanely.

The road which I just fell off.

"Ooh! And Miroku's out of action!" Rin said. Sango smirked as she was able to speed ahead of me. My car appeared a second later and I sped off.

"And there goes Sango!" Rin said. I thought that meant she won, but when I looked over, Sango was scowling. She had fallen off the edge, too.

"And she's back in!"

I knew that. She had appeared right in front of me. Who would win? It was becoming a very large contest. The finish line was right in front of us, I could see it looming. I was right up with Sango, neither of us could tell who was in front.

Then, somehow, she put on a burst of speed and crossed the finish line a millisecond before I did.

"WE WON!" Kagura and Rin shouted, high five-ing one another. Koga grumbled and pulled out a handful of cash, handing it to the two girls.

"I win, Miroku!" Sango said, grinning at me.

"You did. Come on, let's play something else."

"Ok with me!"

And so I walked out to lose at more games, our fan club right behind us.

* * *

**Tera: MWAHAHA. Miroku loooost! And I have decided to break up Kikyo's gang because Kagura and Koga are so much cooler than Kikyo and Naraku. So they shall chill with my sexxehness.**

**Matt: And we have 15 reviews so let's get moving.**

**Tera: -sigh- He reminds me of a slavedriver...**

**Someone u dont know: ...Sex will come. Be patient... -is slightly scared of your review- Though I'm glad you liked it!**

**Forest E Halliwell: Lookie, lookie! Twas your chapter! Didst thee like it? Am I still "rad"?**

**Kasai to Kasumi: teehee, thankies! Mwahaha, did you like how Sango is able to kick Mimi's ass at anything? (not that I said it or anything, but she beat him at air hockey and DDR)**

**Bubblii: -waves flag again- Hahahahaha, you showed your sister? I hope to g-d she's not younger or your parents might hunt me down and kill me. Ooh, if you want a second chapter, you can give me a good fic idea! -puppy eyes-**

**Twisted Enigmas: Heheheh -bows- Thank you, thank you. It takes a great mind to realize true brilliancy.**

**Veglma: You can. Eventually. -looks at near empty popcorn bowl- AAAAAH! -refills it- Better. -eats and watches- **

**Mimi Angel: Thank you! Did you like your chapter?**

**Kyonne: Oh wow...a Japanese reviewer...I feel so special (I'm not being sarcastic)...Is everything accurate! OMG, I CANT BELIEVE IT! (dont mind me) Heh, they shall sleep together later...teehee.**

**Tetsuna: Really? THANK YOU! I am honored! Hmm...I think you're right. It would be best. But I think to satisfy some people, I shall put some extra Inu/kags chapters at the end. That way, when it "ends," the people who don't want inu/kags can stop reading.**

**Matt: Thanks also to: Sangi, Swimchick1614, SanMirLover, CybrIdolMink, MirokuHoushi471, and Kuroneko Sama1990. Tis all vair appreciated,Tera loves you all!**

**Tera: So, hope you enoyed, review, and we're not updating till we get 15 of 'em! Luv yas!**


	15. Women, Music, and an Angry Puppy

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Veglma owns this chapter, for she is the only one who actually gave me an idea and it was a damn good one at that. **

**Matt: We want some more ideas. Come on. This fic was prompted by the question "What if they were in highschool?" We need another question to start another fic. PLEEEASE. We know you guys can do it.**

**Tera: Oh, and i have one more question. Those of you who read Demon Diary, which pairing do you like best: Erutis/Raenef, Erutis/Eclipse, or Erutis/Krayon?**

**Chapter 14**

"How did I get roped into this?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Koga agreed.

"Oh, shut up, wolf-boy. You wanted to see Kagome," Kagura snapped.

"Guys, shut up," I said cheerfully. We were all seated at a large table in Kagome's favorite karaoke bar, waiting for the traveling couple to meet us there. They hadn't been in school, so we decided that this was a good place to go. Kagura and company and taken to hanging out with us, so they were there also.

"Miroku, sing me a song," Sango whispered once the other four were engrossed in an argument.

"I think you'd hate me if I sung a song for you," I whispered back.

"It would be sweet. And if you suck, just don't sing into the microphone."

"Mm, don't you think people would notice?"

"Oh. Right, they would, wouldn't they?" She sighed and crossed her legs.

"Sango! Miroku!"

We both stood and turned as Kagome came rushing towards us, hugging us quickly. Inuyasha sauntered over behind her.

"Kagome! Did you get me something?" I asked, grinning.

"Yup! You and Sango!" She gestured to Inuyasha who was carrying a brown paper bag.

"They're labeled," he muttered, handing me the bag. I gave it to Sango and yanked Inuyasha into a hug.

"I missed ya, big guy."

"AARGH, get off, ya queer!" he snarled, pushing me.

"Kagome, how I've missed you!" Koga was finally up and embracing Kagome as though they were parted lovers.

Inuyasha rounded on me."What the hell's he doing here?"

"Er, haha, well, you see, we kinda made friends last night and well...we're friends now!"

"Get off her, cur!" He ripped Kagome away from Koga and hugged her protectively, his lips curling into a snarl.

"Sigh, it was so peaceful without you," Sesshomaru drawled.

"Ugh, him too?" Inuyasha switched his murderous face to me.

"Let's just sit down and have fun, ok?" Kagome suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Kagome!" I said, sitting down and pulling Sango onto my lap.

"Eek!" She jumped up and sat next to me.

"Koga, why don't you sing something?" Kagura asked, nudging him in the ribs.

"No."

"Why not? You have a great voice!" She smiled persuasively at him.

"Him? A great voice?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"And I suppose you have a better voice?" Koga challenged.

"It's definitely better than yours!"

"2000 yen I'm better!"

"You're on!"

They both got up to sign up for songs. Kagome looked embarrassed.

"This should be amusing," Sesshomaru commented.

"It should," Kagura agreed. Suddenly, a wicked smile bloomed on her face. "Hey Kagome, I need to ask your opinion of something."

"Yeah?"

Kagura made sure she had Sesshomaru's attention before continuing.

"If I've got the attention of two men and I like them both, how do I choose?" She flicked her eyes at Sesshomaru.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, wench?" Sesshomaru growled at her. Her wicked smile changed to a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? You and Koga both have a thing for me. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Kagome giggled a bit.

"I do not 'have a thing for you'. You just wish I did." He folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Yes you do, Sesshomaru," Rin piped up. He glared at his younger companion.

"Quiet, Rin, don't speak of what you know nothing about."

"Sounds to me like you _do_ like Kagura, Sesshomaru," Kagome said knowingly.

"Yes, it does indeed," I agreed.

"Most definitely." Sango couldn't be left out, of course.

"Alright, we'll be up soon," Koga said as he and Inuyasha made their way back.

"And Koga obviously likes me, too," Kagura commented as though they hadn't been gone.

"_WHAT_! What are you on, woman?" he roared. Kagura just smirked. She was enjoying herself.

"Well, Koga, we were just discussing how both you and Sesshomaru have a thing for Kagura who likes both of you and can't decide between you," I informed him.

"For the last time, I do not 'have a thing' for Kagura," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"And neither do I!" Koga was not as gifted in the staying calm department as Inuyasha's half brother was.

"Hey, maybe that's why you're always hitting on Kagome. To cover up your little crush on Kagura," Inuyasha suggested slyly.

"How dare you imply that my love for Kagome is false!" Koga tried to leap at Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru effortlessly gripped the back of his shirt and held on.

"It is. Your love is false and superficial, the only reason you fell for her is because you sense great power from her. My brother loves Kagome for who she is, not what she is."

We all stared at Sesshomaru. What would he know about love?

"Yeah, that's right." Inuyasha gave Kagome a gentle, loving kiss to prove it. Then both brothers looked horrified to be agreeing with each other.

"Well then, I suppose if Koga really loves Kagome, I'd have to choose Sesshomaru," Kagura mused.

"What?" Koga spun around to face her. "Why him? Why not some other guy?"

"Why not? You jealous?"

"I think he is," I said.

"I'm not jealous! I just wanna know why you'd pick some dog over someone else!"

"'Some dog?' Would you like to say that to my face, wolf?" Sesshomaru raised a menacing eyebrow.

"You are jealous, Koga, just admit it!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagura, if neither of them wants you, you could always find a more suitable candidate," Sango said logically.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Kagura walked over to sit down away from the two who leaped up after her.

"Ooh, do we sense a little jealousy now that she's choosing neither?" Kagome teased.

"No." Sesshomaru sat back down. "It was just instinct."

"As long as it's not a filthy mutt."

"Stop calling him that, Koga!" Kagome berated him.

"Only for you, Kagome." He smiled at her.

"Koga! You and Inuyasha are up!" Rin called.

"Really?" They both rushed to the stage, each trying to beat the other one.

"And up next is Inuyasha!" announced the announcer amidst thunderous applause.

Inuyasha looked nervous as he took the microphone and tapped it with a long claw, testing it. The opening riffs of a song started.

"This isn't my song," he growled.

"Yeah it is!" shouted the D.J.

"No, it isn't!" Inuyasha hurled the mike at the announcer and stalked over to the D.J.

He came back over five minutes later, glaring at Koga as the announcer said something else.

"You changed my song, you bastard!" he hollered. Koga smirked.

"I found it fitting."

"Koga! Now we can't hear Inuyasha sing!" Kagome said.

"It's alright, I think we're better off that way." Inuyasha bonked me on the head while I grinned cheekily.

"Oh come on, can't we all get along?" Kagura asked, looking bored.

"I can if the puppy can."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PUPPY, CUR?"

* * *

**Tera: PLEASE DO THE CONTEST! GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU! Oh, and which pairing do you guys like better, Sesshomuar/Kagura or Koga/Kagura? If you guys don't pick, I will.**

**Matt: Look, Inuyasha and Kagome are back. Ok, here's the deal with them. Randomly throughout the story, we will insert chapters about Inuyasha and Kagome. They will all be titled "An Excerpt From the Vacation" so you will know what they are. We will not set review limits on them for if you didn't want them in there, we don't expect you to read them. We'll just post as soon as we get the next chapter written, which could be the next day, the next hour, anything really. So that's our explanation.**

**Tera: Onto the reviews!**

**Kasai to Kasumi: Heheheheh, nice one. Well, adults tend to SUCK at video games (except my dad -grumble-). Teehee, Sango is the shit. W00t! **

**Forest E. Halliwell: YAY! I'M STILL RAD! Er...of course it wasn't..-cough- I would _never_ make fun of you, Forest, I luuurve you!**

**CybrIdolMink: YESSSS! EVANESCENCE OWNS! W00T! **

**Phyco Girl: Yes, they are, that's the point. If I had to pick the question that someone could have asked in order for me to write this entire fic, it would be "What if they were in highschool?" you follow? What I'm asking for is another question to inspire a fic. Please? Ideas of all shapes and sizes welcome!**

**ANONIMITY: Geez, you almost sent me into cardiac arrest! Ask Forest (three reviews up), she'll tell you. Heheh, hope you like the chapter.**

**Veglma: O0o0ooh, good idea (As you can see, you got a chapter). How did you like your chapter? Ooh, by the way, what exactly did you mean by "anime crossover"? You mean, something like: Inuyasha meets...errr...Kenshin? And if you do, who would you want him to "meet"? Heheheh, screams...hmm...should take quite awhile...MWAHAHA.**

**Bubblii: Oh good, my head is safe. I'm sure you've got great ideas for fanfics even if you think they suck. Remember, someone out there has ideas like you and would love them. Oh, right, I was gonna draw the flag of fluffiness on PSP...but I never got around to it (I have a short attention span).**

**Laurie Hall: It's all good, I'm just glad you liked them!**

**MeiNyoko: Heheh, we love weird people such as you! (I mean, come on, have you seen the company I keep? -stares at matt-) I usually update pretty quickly, usually about every four to five days. I'm sorry, this story is for all of us to fantasize (teehee) so tell your brother to get used to it because I plan on making it long...MWAHAHAHA.**

**Az: Sorry, alot of my chapters are short...but I usually update pretty quickly.**

**Kionne: OMG, YOU MEAN YOU'RE A LOYAL FAN! -faints in happiness- (Sorry, I'm just excited to know that someone who probably reads this and says "Wtf is she talking about? Japan's nothing like that." actually likes it!)**

**x-gal-x: I'm sorry (not really, cuz it's amusing to get lemon threats and requests), but I'm making you all wait for the mir/san lemon. But, since I am so cool and so nice, I am going to put some inu/kags lemon in there (MWAHAHA).**

**Goldenskyblue22: Wooow...sounds like you're having fun. Heheh, I can't wait till you review the other chapters (I like to feel popular). -sigh- I cant stay up till 4 anymore, school starts tomorrow...**

**Matt: And thanks also to: Sangi, SanMirLover, MirokuHoushi471, RikkuandChristy4life, Hersheyz Kissez, IGF, and Mazy-Chan. It's always appreciated!**

**Tera: Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget: 15 reviews!**


	16. Interlude

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Tera: Ok, here's the deal. Short interlude, long author's note. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. You guys gave me more than twice the amount of reviews I needed and for that I am sooo grateful. **

**Here's the second deal. I just started highschool three days ago and I leave at 7 and get home at five. I have shitloads of algebra hw and I am trying to go to bed early so I dont fall asleep in last period. Unless I am able to get ready superquick like I have done once, I am not going to have much time to write except on the weekends (Where I will try to write non-stop so I can get some chapters done) so I'll probably update every week/week and a half. I'm sorry, but I know that most of you can relate, right?**

**Matt: Now on to the news about the story. This is the interlude. You'll understand it's purpose as you read it. It was about half a page long, so this whole chapter is mostly the author's note. Normally, if we had gotten to the posting of the Inuyasha chapters in the summer, we would post the next chapter that goes along with the storyline the next day or close to it. Now, with school, we can't so we apologize to those of you who didn't want the inuyasha chapters and have to wait even longer. We won't reply to any reviews on those chapters except the reviews for the previous inuyasha chapters. Such as the nextchapter will have a very short author's note and all our review replies will be in this interlude just because we have alot of room. You can review the interlude if you want, we'll reply to that in chapter 16. Now, we're done rambling, onto the interlude!**

**Interlude**

It seems I have spent quite some time typing, doesn't it? Koga's trying to hijack the computer now. I won't let him, I still need it.

I've told Inuyasha that I would let him write about the vacation. I said, whenever he gets a chapter done, I'll interrupt my fabulous life story and put his in. That was a week ago.

"Miroku!"

Speak of the devil.

"Yes?"

"I finally did it!"

Oh yay.

"Did you now? Good. Let me read it over and correct it."

He handed it to me. Oh wonderful, it's in first person. Lucky me, I get to read about his feelings. Lucky you, you get to read about them once I'm finished editing them.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what the hell's this?" Koga and tact have never been words that belong in the same sentence.

"Get the hell out of my bag, wolf!"

As always, they're fighting. And to top it all off, I'm reading about my darling friend's _feelings_. Sesshomaru's sitting in the corner with his laptop. Wish I had one, then I wouldn't have to share it with two morons.

"Miroku, send that to me when you're done."

I had to strain to hear Sesshomaru. But now I'm grinning. We won't embarrass Inuyasha _too_ much.

* * *

**Tera: That was like an interlude between sections of this author's note...-rolls eyes- By the way, I'm sorry to those of you that wanted Koga/Kagura, but Sesshomaru/Kagura beat you by eight votes...Though I may decide to switch between the two since my newest favorite reviewer thinks that I should put myself and matt in the story and put me with my favorite (sesshomaru, obviously). MWahahaha (how many of you would hate that?) And if that happens, all you Kagura/Koga fans will get your way!**

**Matt: And now, we have to reply to ALL 34 reviews...THIRTY FOUR!**

**Tera: -dances-**

**Twisted Enigmas: I'm sorry, but who could _possibly_ want to fool around with jaken! Heheh, but thanks for trying.**

**SangoXOmiroku crazyy: Thanks, I'm really glad you like it! No, Matt is not my boyfriend. He is an imaginary character based off one of my best friends (named Matt) who used to be the first person who ever read my fanfics. He used to get to read them before I posted them until he became a JERK.**

**Phyco girl: FMA is awesome...I would LOVE to use your idea. Unfortunately, someone has already done that with FMA and that would be like stealing their idea...though I might have to do it, it's just so tempting...Alot of my chapters are short...it's hard to write long, pointless chapters.**

**DewtheDew: I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, but that was the end of karaoke night. Neither of them sang. Sorry.**

**General Ironwolf: Thanks for the vote! I always find it easier to do what the people like if they actually TELL me what they like...ya know?**

**CybrIdolMink: Pay attention to the author's note, I'll update as soon as I can...I promise.**

**Forest: HI PETE!**

**SanMirLover: Erutis/krayon? Awww, I wanted to do eru/eclipse...eh, well, que sera, sera. **

**Kasai to kasumi: Hmm..I do, don't I? Aww, why were you stuck with your sister?**

**Absent of Grace: Heheheh, vampire costume was fun. MWAHA. I write as often as I can, I swear!**

**Bubblii: Haven't seen that epi...I mostly read the mangas. I like your idea...hmm...sounds cool...-thinks-**

**Rikkuandchristy4life: Sorry about that, but the majority rules. **

**KaguraSessyfangirl: Thanks for voting!**

**Whogivesacow: Wow, I just love your penname...-clears throat- Anyway, sorry, I would make it kagura/koga, but like I said, majority rules...though I still might make it Kagura/koga...depends on my mood.**

**Sangi: Signing in is for squares -grin-. I think I shall put Koga with Ayame. Maybe.**

**x-gal-x: I am putting in tres fluffy scenes, don't you think?**

**Messala: Yay! I'm good at characterizing! -dances-**

**Tetsuna: Omg, I know, right? Especially Sesshomaru...purrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Laurie Hall: Heheheheh, I was originally gonna have them sing, but then I was like "what kind of music would they sing?" and then I thought "maybe some classic rock?" and then my head said "No, that's in English" and then it was like "but I listen to Japanese music" and then it just decided to shut down, so neither sang...**

**T-Person: Hi, T-person, I'm Tera, pleased to meet you! 65 pages! REALLY? I'M SO DAMN PROUD OF MYSELF! -throws confetti in the air-**

**Veglma: Yes, he does, but as I've seen the pairing done before, I thought I'd ask. Samurai Champloo is like, THE best show! Besides Neon Genesis Evangelion, but that's not the point. I was thinking of doing a Jin-meets-Kenshin crossover, I thought that would be interesting. And then do a Tera-meets-Sano thing...heheheheh. But I really love the idea...Hmmm.. Ed-meets-Inuyasha would be interesting...temper vs. temper. Kagome-meets-Kaoru...Why can't one of them have a female without a love interest? (I hate Sano/Megumi because sano is MY lover and Megumi's a whore). -shakes hands with hime- I like you, you're cool...MWAHAHAHA. -spoons kikyo's eyes out-**

**Kionne:I won't be asfast anymore...checking once a week should be good...I'mjust soglad you review! -shivers with pride-**

**Serina:I just love it when people love my work...Iswearon my love for Sesshomaru I will not discontinue this fic. I may have to pause it during exam time or something like that, but that should only be for a few weeks tops.**

**Swimchick1614: I'm sorry, but sess/rin makes me twitch. Kohaku/Rin's pretty good, but I made Rin alot older than Kohaku, so that would kind of be sick and wrong on so many levels...**

**Mazy-chan: Yeah, I'm a huge fan of "togetherness" (heheh) but I love making you guys wait! Teehee!**

**Hersheyz Kissez: I most probably will!**

**AngelsWarmth: AAAH! DONT TELL ME THINGS LIKE THAT! AAAAAARGH! -slaps with a fish- Ok, moment over. Sorry, I don't do slash (Except I'm writing a royxed one for my friend for FMA, but that doesn't count) and I really want to see Erutis fall in luuuuurve (and I want eclipse to have sex, therefore I want everyone to say eru/eclipse).**

**Aeyame: They would be. WhenI finish this, I may start a new fic. I wonder how many fans I'd keep...?**

**Toki-san: I've missed you! Sorry, I can't do anything sad/angsty/evil...unless Kikyo can be brutally murdered in the end...MWAHAHA. Aw, well, I hope your computer issue goes well.**

**MeiNyoko: I like your idea...you shall get a chapter when I write one...I really like your idea...And you're my new favorite reviewer, telling me to put myself with Sesshomaru. I most def love you!And your brother is vair mean to a poor, struggling, fanfiction authoress such as myself -wipes imaginary tear from eye-. Inform him that I mean no harm and that if he tries to lock me up, I shall set Abbey on your kitchen (See chapter 5).**

**Malachite Iris: I like your analogies...did I spell that right?**

**Inuyashaandkagomekisses: ...this is quite possibly the oddest review I've ever gotten...I must ask you to refrain from eating my story though, I need it at the moment. But I'm glad it's tasty...Is there any strawberry in there?**

**MirokuHoushi471: -bows- thank you so much! **

**Matt: This took us two days to write (The author's note) and I think we're finally done.**

**Daemon: Finally, you let me say something. Alright: since we got 34 reviews on this chapter, a 15 review demand is pointless. We'll update when we can and not a moment later. But we want to reach 300 reviews in the next three chapters (excluding any Inuyasha vacation chapters we may put in there).**

**Tera: We're finally done talking! YAY! **


	17. An Excerpt From Vacation

**Tera: Alright, I know some of you didn't ask for this chapter, so we're not expecting everyone to review it. As soon as another chapter is written, it will be posted. If you didn't figure this out from reading the interlude, this is in Inuyasha's POV.**

**Daemon: By the way, most of these chapters will be short. No complaining. We warned you.**

**Chapter 15-An Excerpt From the Vacation**

Fifteen minutes in the car and already Kagome and I were fighting.

"Inuyasha, drive slower, there's a speed limit, you know."

"Let me drive how I want to!" I didn't slow down.

"Inuyasha, you'll kill us both!"

"I will not, dammit, I wanna get there quicker!"

"It only takes an hour driving normally, how much quicker do you want?" she shouted.

"I could get us there in 45 minutes if you'd just shut up!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, staring straight ahead. I glanced over and smelled tears.

"Come on, Kagome, don't cry," I said softly.

"I'm not crying," she said firmly.

I pulled into the parking lot of a nearby McDonald's and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Inuyasha, what–?"

"Kagome, you're such an idiot," I said affectionately, my eyes softening.

She smiled that beautiful, heart-warming smile.

"Sorry."

I leaned over and kissed her, not really wanting to keep driving.

"Inuyasha, come on, we need to get there," she reminded me after about a minute, pushing me back lightly. I snarled slightly, making her giggle as I buckled back up and exited the parking lot.

Just as I had predicted, we got there half an hour later (making it 45 minutes in total). No one offered to help us (at this supposed 5-star hotel) so I lugged all our bags in, then gave Kagome a piggy-back ride to the room. We received many stares from the rich stuffies that were there.

"Look, Inuyasha, it says there's a hot tub!"

I walked over to see what she was reading.

"Yeah, so?"

"We can go in together! It'll be romantic!"

"Gee, now why didn't I think of that?" I muttered sarcastically, just loud enough so she could hear.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"But I don't wanna dig through my suitcase! It's huge! And you should know that, you packed it!" I whined.

"I'll dig through it. Come on!"

And so, ten minutes later, I was wearing red swimming trunks and a t shirt waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. When she came out, she was wrapped in a towel looking very self conscious.

"You finally ready?" I asked.

She nodded and slipped her feet into her flip flops, following me out.

The hot tub was empty, so I yanked my shirt off and waded in, waiting for Kagome.

"Come on, Kagome!"

"Hold on a minute!" She was dawdling around the chairs with her shoes and sunglasses and anything else she brought.

"Come on, I wanna see your new bathing suit!"

She sighed and finally dropped the towel, along with my jaw. She was in a bikini and she filled it out _spectacularly_. It was black and very tiny, leaving nothing to the imagination.

I took on a bored expression and made a "come hither" motion with my finger. She inched toward the water and took my hand, climbing in and slowly settling on my knee.

"You look great," I whispered by her neck, kissing it.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

I snaked my arms around her waist, liking the feel of skin rather than cloth beneath my fingers. She turned around to face me so she was straddling my knee, then planted a soft kiss that definitely wasn't chaste on my mouth. We pulled each other as close as we could before deciding that wasn't close enough and both of us parted our lips at the same time. Our tongues tangled for a second, then settled into a rhythm. We clung tighter to each other and I wished neither of us were wearing bathing suits.

I could feel my body responding to hers and hers to mine. Finally, I nearly shoved her off, confusing her for a moment until I stood up with her still wrapped around me, found our towels, patted us dry, and made a mad dash to our room.

She helped me half shred the suits off before we tumbled into bed, still kissing.

"It's not terribly romantic to do this during the day, is it?" Kagome mused as I flipped her over to lie on top of her.

"Then we'll do it at night, too."

"Mm."

I was pretty sure Kagome was a virgin even if I wasn't.

I would have done something other thank kiss her if I had been able to tear myself away but keeping myself from entering her before she said ok was taking all my concentration.

"Tell me when you're ready," I said.

"I'm ready."

I slid slowly into her, listening to her gasp then moan as she got over the light pain. I pumped slowly and she dug her nails into my waist, silently begging for more. I smirked into her mouth and quickened the pace.

It was amazing having her beneath me. She's special, the most precious thing in my life.

Her skin was like silk as my hands roamed over her body, arousing her even as she bucked underneath me.

We climaxed together, me cradling her against my chest. She moaned, deep and loud, and I grunted. Both of us lay there, spent, tangled in each other and the sheets.

"I love you, Kagome."

"Love you, too..." she mumbled. When I moved to stroke her hair away from her face, she was already asleep.

* * *

**Tera: Did that satisfy your cravings for a lemon? No, it was more of a lime, wasn't it? Not even...it wasn't very graphic, but it was sweet! If you wanted these chapters, ye had best review!**


	18. Dreaming of Woodpeckers

**Disclaimer: Toki-san owns this chapter because she gave me part of my proposal idea and because I forgot who this chapter was supposed to go to...heheh...whoever it was, you'll get the next one.**

**Tera:I know you're thinking how long it's been, but really, I'm surprised I was able to update so soon. And you should all be damn happy because I did this even before checking my email. And, since I am so totally nice and so totally cool, I have decided to write an FAQ. **

**Matt: Yes, that says FAQ. Tera has actually taken the time to answer some peoples questions.**

**Daemon: She's only doing it because it saves her time in the reviews.**

**Tera: AHEM! Anyway, ON WITH THE FAQ!**

**FAQ**

**Q: Will there be lime?**

**A: Yes, there will belime. Andlemon. And fluff. You just don't know when(note that I, the author,know _exactly_ when...heheh).**

**Q: Isn't this a mir/san story?**

**A: Yes, it is, but as the author, I reserve the right to put in any pairing I want. And I felt like writing about Inuyasha having sex because he has sexxxxxeh claws.**

**Q: How is your love life?**

**A: Alright, I admit it. This question was never actually asked. I just thought I'd let you all know that I'm married to Jack Sparrow and you guys can't have him no matter how much I love you. Which I do. You know that. Heh.**

**Q: Why are you so mean to Kikyo?**

**A: This wasn't really a question either, I just thought I'd comment to anyone who commented about my treatment of Kikyo in this part of my FAQ. Why am I so mean? Because she is a stupid whore. THE BITCH IS DEAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! COULDN'T SHE HAVE STAYED THAT WAY!**

**Q: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS, ARE YOU? -said while carrying a revved up chain saw-**

**A: -sweats- No, of course not! Even if you didn't have a chainsaw, I have absolutely NO intentions of discontinuing this fic. It's my baby. It will live on -thumps chest in a patriotic salute to the flag of fluffiness-**

**Tera: AND THUS ENDS THE FAQ! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 16**

This whole Kagura, Koga, Sesshomaru love triangle is driving me insane! Sango thinks it's funny, Kagome thinks it's sweet, and Inuyasha's just glad that Koga's attention has been taken away from Kagome.

Kagura has taken to flirting with me in attempt to make either of the two jealous enough to confess. Sango doesn't appear to care, whenever we see Kagura walking over, she gets this evil glint in her eye. Honestly, I think she's enjoying herself. It scares me quite a bit.

"Look, Miroku, here comes Kagura!" Sango teased while all four of us were eating under the tree.

"I think she likes you, Miroku." I buffed Inuyasha on the head.

Instead of coming over to me, though, Kagura went straight to Sango.

"Sango, do me a favor?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"Sure, what is it?" She set her lunch down and looked up at Kagura.

"Look over there. See that guy with the long black hair?"

"Yes."

I looked to where she was pointing. It was Naraku.

"That's Naraku, he's Kikyo's boyfriend. I dated him for about a week, but I convinced him to pretend he was with me again for a bit. I need you to casually tell Sesshomaru and Koga, alright?"

"I thought you hated Naraku?" I piped up.

Kagura shrugged. "I do. Which is why they'll hate him even more."

"Why don't you get Kagome to gossip for you?" Inuyasha asked, draping his arm over her and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you making fun of me?" Kagome asked as she snuggled into him.

"Well, it would be obvious if Kagome did it," Kagura said, ignoring her.

"Hey! Now you really _are_ making fun of me!" She pouted, laughter in her eyes, while Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her again.

"Come sit with me so we can just talk about it." Kagura beckoned to Sango who shrugged and stood up, following her.

"Should I go with them?" I asked.

"Why, pining away from Kagura already?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No! I thought I'd keep Sango company! I'm used to it by now, you know, since you two lovebirds just _had_ to go on vacation."

"You guys aren't together yet? I can't believe it. I mean, come on! You cuddled!"

"Oh, be quiet. We used to 'cuddle' all the time when you were my only friend!"

"That was different. You were like one of my girl friends that just happened to be male so it didn't look lesbian if I sat on your lap!"

"Oh thanks!" Gee, I used to be a girl. "Well, I'm going to go sit with Sango. Good bye, young lovebirds!" I blew Inuyasha a kiss for old time's sake and he scowled as I pranced off.

"So, when were you two planning on going public?" Kagura asked the second I sat down.

"What?" Sango and I cried simultaneously.

"Oh please. Just because no one else can see it, doesn't mean _I_ can't. I'm gifted at that sort of thing."

"We're not going public," Sango said lamely.

"Sango!" I stared at her. She admitted it!

"Aha! I knew it! So why not? Don't want to be mobbed by Miroku's fan girls?"

"No, there are deeper reasons which we shall not be sharing. But it would be very nice if you would keep this to yourself," I said pleasantly.

"Of course."

"Kagura! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Koga came rushing over. "Miroku, Sango." He nodded at us.

"Koga, don't run off like that," came a new, dangerously soft voice. Sesshomaru came walking over, eye's cool and blank, head held high.

"My, my! It appears you're both here to see me!" Oh great, she's going to goad them. Again.

"We're not here to see you!" Koga and Sesshomaru shouted. Well, Sesshomaru doesn't actually shout.

"You just said you were looking for her." Sango quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I was, but not because I wanted to _see_ her!"

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" I rolled my eyes at him, winning myself a growl.

Ignoring us further, the two took up residence on either side of Kagura who was basking in the affection they refused to show.

"So, what's all this about Naraku?" Sango looked up at her with an interested expression. Koga and Sesshomaru's heads snapped to face her.

"_Who_?" Koga bellowed.

Sesshomaru said nothing. I had the feeling he knew she was lying.

Kagura smiled confidentially. "We got back together in the storage closet this morning."

"_WHAT_?" Koga shouted, his face contorted in rage.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagura giggled. "You're just jealous."

"I can smell a lie."

"You're being literal, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, she's lying?" Koga was a bit slow.

Kagura sighed. "Alright. I give up. I just wish one of you would admit your feelings for me!"

"What's to admit?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Yeah, you seem to have it in your head that we're both head over heels for you. What if you're wrong?" Koga challenged.

"But I'm not wrong," Kagura said confidently.

"Kagura, you just have to realize that neither of these men are as open as I am when it comes to admitting their feelings," I said pleasantly.

"_How am I supposed to be open when I have nothing to be open about!_" Koga shouted.

I ignored him and got down on one knee in front of Kagura and took her hand. Sango stifled a laugh– she knew what I was doing enough not to be jealous.

"Kagura, I may never have told you this, but seeing those two have given me the courage. Kagura, I have always loved you. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango and I watched as Kagura seemed to contemplate and as steam boiled out of Koga's ears. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stuck his claw to my throat.

"On your feet, Hoshi," he growled, pressing his claw to my neck causing me to tilt my head up. I laughed nervously and stood up slowly, backing up into Sango.

"I was kid–"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, letting her hug him. Koga looked a bit put out, though I think he knew Kagura was so out of his league.

"Feh, I can't believe it. Someone actually likes _you_," came Inuyasha's sarcastic voice from out of the blue.

"I feel the same about you, brother dear," Sesshomaru retorted coolly.

"Could you both stop fighting for five minutes?" Kagome cried.

"No!" the two brothers chorused.

"Sesshomaru, I want to be with you, do you want to be with me?" Trust Kagura to be blunt.

"Stop spewing out nonsense."

Kagura grinned as both of us acknowledged Sesshomaru's embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru!" came a new voice.

We all turned around and upon each of us in turn bloomed wicked smiles, excluding only Kagura and Sesshomaru. Neither of them would _ever_ live this down with Rin.

* * *

"It feels like ages since I've walked home with you, Kagome," I commented, an arm each around Sango and Kagome.

"It's only been a week, you big baby."

"But we missed you, Kagome!" Sango chimed in. Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So, give us all the details. As your two best friends, we're entitled to know everything."

"Define everything."

"The bedroom, of course!" I buffed her playfully on the shoulder, causing her to laugh again.

"Well...What do you want to know?"

"How many times did you have sex?" Sango asked.

"Sango! You stole my question!" I cried in mock offense. Sango snickered this time.

"Hmm, let me think." She paused for a few seconds. "Twice."

"You're lying."

"I am not!" She blushed furiously.

"Yes you are. Come on, tell me. I know it was more than twice. Tell us!" I tightened my arm around her shoulders, effectively keeping her there.

"Alright, alright, it was at least six times!" she choked out along with her giggles.

"Six? But you were there seven days. How can it only be six?" I mused, letting go of her a little.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe they did something other than have sex?" Sango asked.

I looked at her in shock. "Why would they do a silly thing like that?"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

_A woodpecker was pecking at my bedpost. It wouldn't stop. The wood was shaving off and that stupid, irritating pecking noise wouldn't go away. It just kept pecking and pecking and grinding and–_

I slowly woke up and the knocking didn't go away. Someone was at the door.

The clock read 12:06. Who would be here at this hour? Did Mushin lock himself out or something?

Without bothering to put anything over my boxers, I made my way to the door in the pitch blackness and threw it open, realizing to late that it might have been a murderer.

"Miroku!"

The fact that it was Sango barely had time to register before her arms were around me and she was squeezing me half to death.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I managed in my state of semi-consciousness as she stepped back.

"I-I couldn't stand it. Hotaru was drunker than usual, but not drunk enough to just pass out. I had to leave." She scrubbed her cheeks with her hands. Had she been crying? "I didn't know where else to go, so I just came here. I figured Mushin would be smashed."

"It's alright, you're always welcome here. Come on in, sweetie." She followed me in uncertainly and let me lead her around the dark monastery-turned-house until we reached my bedroom where I switched a light on.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, sitting her down on my bed and peering into her face. She shook her head, not meeting my suspiciously narrowed eyes.

"I promise I'm not." My eyes narrowed further and she sighed. "I ducked when she threw the beer bottle."

"_Beer bottle? _Does she know how much damage that could have done? You could have gotten glass in your face!" I raged quietly.

"I know, Miroku."

I calmed down enough to sit next to her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No. Just tired."

I looked down at her attire and immediately got up to find her something more suitable to sleep in. I came up with some old sweat pants and a t shirt.

"Put this on. I'll be right back."

I left so she could have some privacy. I was too tired and disoriented to be lecherous or perverted. I went out to the kitchen and poured myself a small shot of sake. It tasted awful in my recently awakened mouth, but it refreshed me nonetheless.

She was done changing when I got back and was finger combing her hair. I climbed in bed and turned the quilt down for her, motioning for her to get in. She turned the light out and then joined me, laying her head in the crook of my shoulder and letting me wrap my arms around her.

I'm glad I had that dream about the woodpecker, was my last conscious thought as I drifted off to sleep, my darling in my arms.

* * *

**Tera: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE WE GET ON WITH THE CLOSING NOTE! With the help of Ever Free's story, I have thought of an idea for a fic!What do you guys think of a furuba (fruits basket for those of you who don't know)/Inuyasha crossover?How many would read? And those of you who would read, what pairingdo you like, Kyo/Tohru or Yuki/Tohru?

* * *

**

**Tera: I hope that sort of satisfied your fluffy craving. I bet some of you thought it would be at least a lime. Heheheheh. **

**Matt: Are you all glad that Sesshomaru got with Kagura? Well, that is, except for the Kagura/Koga fans out there...**

**Tera: Yeah, we decided not to do an OC thanks to some advice from some reviewers -cough-everfree-cough-**

**Matt: HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH IT, DAMMIT!**

**Tera: He's back to being rude!**

**Sangi: Yeah, some people wanted it though. I didn't have as much fun writing that chapter since Miroku's mind is much more amusing. YOU'RE LOGGED IN! W00T! Ick, but what time do you leave school? I leave at 3:30...**

**Toki-san: We shall most probably find out what our darling Fluffy thinks in the epilogue which none of you want because that means that the story is actually truly ending. I'm sure more than just me will cry (or maybe not...). By the way, how was your chapter?**

**MeiNyoko: -huggles your brother thus further scaring him away (Accidentally, of course)- Anyone who suggests that Sesshomaru and I belong together is a good person indeed! I hope you liked this chapter! (And if you ever get REALLLY bored, feel free to visit my ficpress account, the link's in my profile, heheh)**

**T-person: -bows- thank you! Psssht, I'm cooler than Quebec.**

**Kionne: ACK! I HATE KIKYO! -cough- sorry for the outburst. Yes, school is such a pain...but it's fun. And I get to think about my fanfiction at all times so when I finally get around to getting on my computer, I know exactly what to write about.**

**Krisa-chan: OMG, YOU'RE GERMAN! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I'M HONORED! -quivers with excitement- I don't get out much...heheh...Oh, I changed Gott in Himmel since my friend who took German didn't catch that mistake. I'm so glad you love it! -huggles then remembers I don't know you and backs away sheepishly-**

**Angelswarmth: Ah, sorry. I should have made it more clear why I was hitting you with a plastic fish (haha, you can't die from a plastic one). I don't care if you like slash (frankly, I like some too, but don't tell anyone), it was the Kagura dying thing...DONT TELL ME THINGS LIKE THAT! But either way, I'm just glad you review! .**

**Veglma: -stares at Hime and hands him a plate for when his egg is done- You have strange friends.**

**Phyco Girl: You didn't? YES! That means I can use it as an idea and say it was from one of my reviewers and they really wanted it! YES! I LOVE YOU!**

**Ikko-kun: Yeah, I didn't like the other one much either. I dunno, my inu/kags chapters just don't turn out too great (which is why they're short...). Though I plan on writing one about the Halloween party which should be amusing...I WANNA SLEEP IN AND READ FANFIC! -cries-**

**MyloveMiroku: I MISSED YOU! Nice pun, haha. **

**x-gal-x: Lemon shall come in due time. Be patient, young grasshopper. I'm trying to put fluff in, but remember, they can't tell anyone because Sango is paranoid about Hotaru finding out.**

**Little-sanoku105: Much fluff. That is all I have to say.**

**MirokuHoushi471: -content sigh- I love your reviews, they really show someone so entranced that they have nothing to say. Heheh. Though for anyone else reading this, that's not to say that I don't adore long reviews! I do! Really! They're my favorite!**

**Mazy-Chan: I'm trying! I promise! I'd give my soul to be able to write more a day!**

**Ever free: Finally, someone with an opinion. I am happy and really glad you liked it. Did you expect so much recognition in this chapter? Heheh. Eh, well...I'm not so much opposed to yaoi as I just prefer het. And I want Erutis to have sex with someone! Hehehhheh.**

**Bubblii: I LOVE YOU! You said "when you get the chance!" IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! -accidentally pokes you with the flag of fluffiness- Thanks for the luck, I'll need it...-glares at algebra 2 book...-**

**Tera: Wow! Each review got a reply! Except for For-chan who we love to pieces and thank many much for reviewing! Now please, read my Furuba question. I love you all! And remember, I don't know when my next update will be. **


	19. Tragedies

**Disclaimer: Ok, after much research, I believe that this chapter belongs to: PHYCO GIRL!**

**Tera: And again, with the FAQ, IN A FEW CHAPTERS, YOU WILL SEE WHY I'VE HELD OUT ON THE LEMON/LIME FOR SO LONG. REALLY, YOU WILL. **

**Matt: Have faith in her.**

**Chapter 17**

We slept late, both of us too tired and too comfortable to move. After a long week of reunions and couple issues (Kagura), it was finally Saturday.

"Miroku, you awake?" Sango mumbled into my chest.

"Sorta." I tightened my arm around her, not opening my eyes.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Only if you do."

"Let's go shopping."

"We did that last weekend. I don't have much money. Let's just go for lunch or something and then we can figure out what to do from there," I suggested.

"Mm, alright." We disentangled ourselves and managed to get out of bed.

I decided to be incredibly nice and change in the bathroom, giving Sango her privacy. We met back up in my bedroom and held a steamy make out session before remembering lunch.

We shared an order of gyouza at a little café about a block away and then we shared a piece of chocolate cake. That was much fun, me feeding Sango, who was apparently a lover of chocolate. I don't think either of us thought about someone seeing us and we kissed frequently, leaning across the table to touch foreheads.

When I had paid, we made our way to the small corner in which the bathrooms were and kissed some more. It seemed the perfect day for lovers, the sky was spotless and blue, the sun shone bright, and a cool breeze blew. I was glad I had today to share with Sango.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair as we stood in a niche, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you, too."

It was a few minutes before we got the courage to tear ourselves apart and walked out hand in hand.

That cool breeze whispered around us, blowing Sango's hair gently giving her the heaven-sent appearance that she deserved.

I thought it was an appropriate time to be poetic.

"Oh, how do I love thee? Let me count thy ways–" I started, staring off sexily in the distance.

"Shush, Miroku!" Sango giggled. I smiled at her and we continued walking aimlessly.

Upon walking further, the sound of sirens wailing came into earshot.

"I wonder what happened?" Sango mused, leaning over to kiss me.

"Who knows?" I kissed her back and tried to deepen it, but she just laughed and pulled away. The sirens grew louder and finally we saw the ambulance.

"Oh, a car accident." We walked closer and saw a totaled black car and three people on stretchers. Sango squinted to see better.

"Oh g-d. Oh my g-d. Holy hell." Sango let go of me as her hands flew to her mouth. She paled.

"What? Sango? What's wrong?"

"That's Shinju's mom." She pointed to one of the stretchers. "Oh my g-d. Kohaku!" She took off at a sprint towards the ambulance. I followed her at a jog thinking she'd have no energy by the time she got there.

"I think my brother's on one of those stretchers, please sir, let me on the ambulance!" Sango wailed.

"I'm sorry, miss, there's no room. You can ride in the police car behind it. The hospital's right over there," the paramedic said gently.

"He's all I've got! I've _got_ to be with him! What if he dies? He didn't look too good! I've got to be with him, I'm his only family!" Tears streamed unchecked down her face. The paramedic's face softened even more, if it was possible.

"Hey, you all, budge over, she's riding with them!" he called into the back of the van. The other men looked out and moved over as much as they could while Sango kissed the man on the cheek and leapt in.

"I'm with her, can I ride in the police car?" I asked.

"Ask him." The man pointed to a cop assessing the damage. I made my way over, picking through gas leakage and debris.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ride in your car? I'm a friend of the family in the ambulance," I asked.

"You're a friend of the girl, you mean? Get in. Someone should be there to drive you in a minute."

I thanked him and got in the back of the car, feeling like I was being arrested.

"You can sit up here with me," the officer who came to drive said.

"I'm fine, just follow the ambulance, please."

"That's where I'm headed."

I had to grip the edge of the seat when he sped off at top speed after the medical vehicle. We reached the hospital in record time. I thanked the driver and entered the hospital, looking for Sango.

The paramedics were talking to a nurse. I looked around for the stretchers and saw a flash of black hair whip around a corner, then the edge of a brown boot. That was definitely Sango. I followed her into a room where they were unstrapping what was unmistakably Kohaku from his stretcher right next to Shinju and his mother. They had already been hooked up with IVs and various other contraptions.

"I-I have to call Hotaru," Sango whispered to me when I walked up. She didn't look at me, though, she was too busy staring at Kohaku.

"I'll do it. Dial the number." I handed her my cell phone and she did as she was told, too worried to protest.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was amazingly not slurred.

"Hotaru?" I asked.

"Yeah, whose this?"

"This is Sango's friend. I'm with Sango at the hospital. Kohaku's been in a car accident."

"_What_? Which hospital? When was the accident? Tell me now!" she shouted. So she really _was_ worried about Kohaku.

"The only hospital. The accident was about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'll be right there." There was a click as she hung up and I flipped my phone closed.

"She says she'll be right here," I told Sango who nodded.

"S-Sango?" We looked over at Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango rushed to his side and gripped his hand, possibly the only part of his body that wasn't sticking out at odd angles other than his head.

"Wh-what happened?" His voice was hoarse, it was a miracle he had even woken up.

"You were in an accident, everything's going to be alright, I love you," Sango said.

"I hurt," Kohaku managed weakly.

"I know, just go back to sleep, it'll be ok," Sango said soothingly, brushing his matted hair back from his bloodied forehead.

"Love you, sis," he choked out, closing his eyes. His arm went limp.

"Kohaku? No! No, I said sleep! Kohaku! Don't do this! You just fainted, right?" She put a finger under his nose, though I noticed his chest wasn't rising or falling.

"Kohaku! No! Don't do this to me! Miroku, get a doctor!" she ordered, her panic bordering hysteria. I ran off to do her bidding and saw Hotaru on the way.

"Hotaru!" I waved. Now was not the time for awkward introductions.

"Where's Kohaku?" she hollered. I was glad to see that, for once, she was wearing proper clothing.

"Hang on, I need a doctor!"

"He'll be right in!" one of the paramedics hollered. I nodded and led Hotaru to Sango.

"Miroku! Where's the doctor?" Sango asked, confused.

"He's coming, don't worry," I said as calmly as I could.

"Sango! What happened?" Hotaru asked taking up residence on Kohaku's other side but not touching him.

"He was in an accident, he's just fainted, it'll be ok." The tears hadn't stopped coming and Sango's shoulders had started to shake.

"Move aside," one of the doctors said, taking a glance at one screen. There was a flat line running steadily across it. Suddenly, I knew what that monitor was.

"Doctor! He's fainted again!" Sango bit her lip to try and keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, are you his sister?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but your brother has been lost to us forever." The doctor bowed his head to show how sorry he was.

"No! No, he's fine! You just have to do something!" Sango wailed.

"What do you mean 'lost'? Kohaku's not like his parents! A car crash wouldn't kill him!" Hotaru shouted at the unfortunate doctor.

"I'm sorry," he said again, then got up to treat Shinju, who was still alive.

"No," Sango whispered, then collapsed crying on his bare, sticky chest.

"Dammit!" Hotaru bellowed and stormed out.

"Come on, Sango, there's nothing more we can do," I said, placing a hand on her back and feeling utterly useless.

"I want to stay with him," she hiccupped.

"You can't. They'll get him all cleaned up and comfy and then they'll cremate him at his funeral."

"_They will not burn my brother_!" I was surprised at the harshness of her voice.

"Please, miss, I'll need you to leave," said a redheaded nurse coming over.

"What will they do to him?"

As the nurse, Ayame, explained the procedure to Sango, I realized that Sango wouldn't be able to walk home. The only one I could call with a car was Koga. I didn't want Koga to see her in this state, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Excuse me a minute," I interrupted and left the room.

My phone rang four times before he finally picked up.

"What?"

"Get to the hospital right now and bring your car," I said.

"Alright." He hung up. Even Koga wouldn't question a hospital visit.

I went back in to comfort Sango who was feeling better about Kohaku's funeral. We waited about five minutes for Koga, then he was there, running in and looking angry.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"I'll tell you later," I said, shooting a significant look at Sango.

"Oh, are you their ride?" Ayame asked, walking over with her clipboard. Koga spun around and both of them gasped.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked gruffly.

"W-well, it's just the patients need quiet," she squeaked.

Koga peered at her.

"You look real young for a nurse," he observed.

"I-I'm an intern from my highschool."

"You're only an _intern_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said smugly. Then she turned back to Koga and both were awkwardly silent.

"Well, I'll bring Sango to your car and you can meet us there," I said brightly.

"I really have to leave Kohaku?" Sango whispered. I nodded at her and held out my hand. She took it and I managed to lead her to the car without knowing exactly where it was. Once inside, she crumpled up in my chest, crying. I stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she stopped and just laid against me. Finally, Koga came back to the car triumphantly waving about a scrap of paper.

"Her number! I've got her number!" he cried once seated and driving.

"Good for you! Did you get a date?"

"Yes. Next Friday at seven, we're going to the movies!" he whooped.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, Sango just lying there with a glassy-eyed expression. She didn't move until Koga pulled up in my driveway and she had to get out of the car. I settled her on my bed and brought her some tea. She was asleep within minutes of drinking it. I could tell she was drained; our perfect day for lovers turned into a nightmare. I didn't know what would happen when I took her home.

* * *

**Matt: Tera is now depressed and crying, so the author's note is left to Daemon and I. We must first tell the results of our fruits basket pairing poll, though this time, we might not use the fan's votes because Tera is rather attached to Kyo... and is presently mad at Yuki... It was 3/2, Yuki...THAT'S SAD, PEOPLE! GET WITH THE PROGRAM! POLLS ARE OPEN AGAIN! WE WANT ANSWERS OR ELSE IT'S AUTOMATICALLY GONNA BE KYO/TOHRU.**

**Daemon: And I shall be replying to the reviewers.**

**Daemon posing as Tera: ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**Twisted Enigmas: Much gladness that you liked it!**

**Sangi: YOU MUST READ FRUITS BASKET! YOU WILL LOVE IT! -cough- **

**Mei Nyoko: Hey, if you tell me it's you, I'll dedicate a chapter on ficpress to you -wink- NOOOOO! NOT YOUR BROTHER! -gets down on floor and bows- COME BACK! I NEED ALL MY FANS! -kisses your brother's feet-**

**MyLoveMiroku: OOH! AN ANTHEM! Fantastic idea! Hells yes, Mims in his boxers! -does more than drool-**

**azusa-chan: -bows- thank you. Actually, I got it from "Wish", have you read that? It's such a good manga...**

**Hersheyz Kissez: Teehee, glad my idea recieves good feedback!**

**T-person: Hahaha, please don't bite my story...heheheh.**

**Krisa-chan: Eh, I just like blaming her for things...lol...I'm just nice that way. I think about sex all the time _without_ Miroku...But with Miroku, too...-drools-**

**Sangos Gal: Ahahaha, I must honestly say that when I found your review in my inbox, I stopped everything I was doing and laughed. Then I forced my friends to do the same. Quite frankly, I think we all need therapy which is why we write/read fanfiction...**

**Absent of Grace: -shifty eyed look- SHHH, I had the idea already -grin- But you weren't supposed to suggest it! I was actually planning on introducing her later, but the nurse presented such a window of opportunity, I just _had_ to take it...**

**CybrIdolMink: I just started school too, I understand completely. Though I'm a freshman...-shudders-**

**Forest E. Halliwell: DO YOUR ENGLISH PROJECT, FOR-CHAN! And we'll leave out that I still have math hw...**

**Veglma: He _may_ die later...-shifty eyed look- You didn't hear that. I'm so glad you're a such a fan that you would read a furuba crossover! -huggles- Sorry, don't be weirded out...heheh.**

**Phyco Girl: YES, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! KYO FOREVER!**

**IluvIY: -basks in the poetic glory-**

**Ever Free: pssht, Akito's got something for everyone except Kyo (I only read the mangas at the moment, so don't give anything important away). You fell over? Really? Sounds like me! Hahaha! -flips hair- Please, I think I can handle a corssover -grin-. I don't know what jrock is, but one of my best friends only reads slash, so I understand completely. By the way...What _is_ jrock?**

**Kasai to Kasumi: I missed you! There shall be much more mir/san now that I've plot-twisted.**

**Whogivesacow: Sorry, but I find Sesshomaru/Rin a bit on the pedophile side...But I'm glad you like this story enough to overlook it!**

**MirokuHoushi471: Is Yuki really that much cooler than Kyo? I don't know about everyone else, but I'd rather kyo for a bf...(actually, I'd rather Haru or Shigure, but that's just me).**

**Inulover7: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!**

**I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it: -sighs- It will come, it will come.**

**xocheer4inuxo: Thank you! Teehee, Miroku is a sexxeh, dirteh bitch! **

**Bubblii: -pats on head about algebra- Tis the scariest math class...Twill be the death of me, I'm sure. The only reason I shall strive to live will be for fanfic. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! -cough- Anyway, do you think that if I made a site for fanfic ideas (to be posted by me for feedback or for suggestions) that anyone would check it out? It could have the flag of fluffyness as its layout.**

**Toki-san: Gosh, you're lucky I just checked my email, i almost updated without your review! Why were you hit with a hammer? I love furuba, too (haru! yay!), which pairing do you like?**

**Matt: And thus ends the chapter, the author's note,and the life of Kohaku. Let us all have a moment of silence, and then review our sympathies. **

**Daemon: And which fruits basket pairing you like best (kyo/tohru, yuki/tohru). Much love. **


	20. Sunny Days

**Disclaimer: This chapter belongs tooooooooo -drumroll-**

**EVER FREE!**

**Tera: Alright, guys, I really am sorry for killing Kohaku, but it had to be done. Please understand and don't kill me. Oh, and I forbid you all to predict the future of this story because half the time you're right and then it scares me and I think you have ESP and it also ruins the story for you so please, stop predicting! -grin-**

**Matt: ONWARD!**

**Chapter 18**

The funeral was held on Wednesday; we all had to miss school, not that we minded.

Sango had stayed with Hotaru since we brought her home. She hadn't gone to school and I hadn't seen her since Saturday. Kagome, Inuyasha, and I met Koga, Kagura, Rin, and Sesshomaru at the funeral, all the guys in black suits and the girls in black skirts. I was surprised that Kagome and Kagura each had knee-length skirts, they never wore them.

Kagome and her mother had been wise in not wearing any makeup, they had been as close to Kohaku as Sango and Mrs. Higurashi had become almost like a second mother. Kohaku and Sota had been particularly close, even though Kagome's younger brother was still in his last year of grade school.

Shinju was there in a wheelchair, though his mother was in critical condition and still in the hospital. Shinju's father was the one pushing the chair.

Taking a quick glance around, I noticed that it was Sango greeting the guests, not Hotaru. In fact, I didn't see her anywhere. I was worried about Sango, though. She was pale, not wearing any makeup either, and the tear tracks were visible even from as far away as I was. She was wearing a simple black dress and jacket with her hair down. Even her silver charm bracelet was nowhere to be seen.

Kohaku had been spared the embarrassment of having an open coffin in his state last night at the wake. We had paid our respects, though Sango wasn't there. I assume she had been off crying when we arrived and so I prayed to the great Buddha for her sake, too.

Kohaku was to be buried next to his parents who had been shipped here all the way from Florida where they had died. Sango wouldn't leave his coffin's side even now, even as everyone tried to pry her away and tell her that everything was alright, that he was in a better place.

I thought it was finally time for us to make our presence known.

I had Kagome on my arm for Inuyasha was nearly unconscious with the stench of a corpse. Koga and Sesshomaru were even worse since they were full demon. Neither of the three could even think about approaching the coffin and none were there last night.

"Kagome, Miroku, you made it," Sango hiccuped.

"Of course, we wouldn't have missed it for the world," Kagome assured her, wiping her eyes. One look at each other and the two were hugging and sobbing.

I felt left out, but I understood. It was time for Kohaku and I to have a heart to heart. I walked over to his wooden coffin resting on the palanquin which they would use to lower it into the ground with and laid made my hand on the base, kneeling down until I was level with it.

"Kohaku, can you hear me?" The wind twined itself through the grass making it seem too happy for a funeral and also making it loud enough that my whisper couldn't be heard.

"Hey, man to man, I'm in love with your sister. Is that alright with you? You didn't seem to approve of me that much on Halloween. But honestly, I love her. I would never hurt her." I could vaguely hear Kagome and Sango sniffling, meaning they might be done crying. "Kohaku, I'm asking your permission because, as a brother to the sister who lost her father, it's your job to be overprotective. If you still hate me, I'll know if it rains during the ceremony. Do well in heaven, may Buddha rest your spirit." I stood up to find Kagome and Sango looking at me.

"Just giving my last prayers." Then I was attacked by both girls, weeping on each shoulder, both with their arms around my neck. I didn't even pat low as I patted them sympathetically. I was very proud of myself.

"Sango, the service is about to start!" I turned my head at the harsh voice of Hotaru walking over. She was adequately dressed, surprisingly. Sango nodded as she and Kagome looked up from me and I managed a weak smile in Hotaru's direction.

During the service, I stood with Inuyasha and Kagome apart from the other three. He was feeling better as they lowered the coffin into the ground. And then, Sango went up to speak.

"Friends, family." She nodded in acknowledgment. "We're all here today because of a tragic accident that happened on Saturday. Mrs. Ayanami was driving, abiding all the laws and all the speed limits, doing exactly what she should have been, when another car rams into her, on the side that Kohaku was sitting on. It battered the whole side of the car along with my brother and created enough impact that the entire car flipped over. Mrs. Ayanami was also effected greatly by the car, though we are thankful that she is still with us along with Shinju.

"But I'm not standing here to tell you all about the accident. I could do that anytime I wanted to. No, I'm here to talk about my baby brother. Kohaku was twelve years old, just out of grade school. He was the only part of my immediate family that was left to me and I loved him. I still _do_ love him, even if he's not here to hear it." She took a shuddering breath and continued.

"Kohaku was an excellent adapter, though one could tell he still feared many things. He looked up to me often to help him through things, especially our first move, to America, when he was only seven. And we were there for each other when we had to leave the life we had built there and come back home. Wherever I went, there was always Kohaku to be with. He was always trying to look on the bright side of things and I know that, if he could be here today, he would ask us why there were so many glum faces." She attempted a weak grin as a few people chuckled.

"And so, it is my belief that Kohaku's wish would be for everyone to cheer up. I know I'm not setting much of an example, but, today, I think he would want everyone to dance." She smiled for real this time as she walked back to the grave.

She cried more when they poured dirt over it. I was afraid she might get hysterical, looking as though she wanted to leap in and stop them from burying her brother. In the end, she scattered flowers over it, lifting her face to the sky and closing her eyes.

And during the whole thing, it remained sunny; not a single raindrop fell from the sky.

* * *

"I had to come back today," Sango whispered to Kagome and I when we met at the corner the next day. 

"Sango, if you wallow in misery all the time, you'll die," Kagome said as gently as she could. We both put our arms around her.

"Yes, and if you die, I'll never forgive you." The ghost of a laugh escaped her mouth.

"Let's do something fun after school," Kagome suggested.

"I can't. Hotaru says."

"Oh, right. Uh, what about at lunch? We can sit just the four of us today and play cards or something."

"Do we have cards?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, they would be helpful, wouldn't they?" Kagome smiled sheepishly, getting another chuckle out of Sango.

"I don't care what we do, I'm just glad to have all of you," Sango said shyly. Kagome and I each gave her a squeeze with the arm around her.

"And we're glad to have you."

* * *

**Tera: O0O0O0O. That was sweet. Wasn't it? Kohaku approves of Miroku! Yay!**

**Matt: Reviews, Tera. Don't get sidetracked.**

**Tera: -sigh- **

**Sangi: I like you're attitude! -high fives- FURUBAAAAA! **

**Mylovemiroku: -huggles- I never thought of Sango hurting the doctors...but really, it wasn't they're fault... At least MIroku was with her.**

**MeiNyoko: Yeah, I have the same penname. No, I will NOT buy your brother something! -hands your brother a box of tissues- -sniffles about Kohaku- **

**Miko123: We killed him because we had to. -sniffle- I cheered myself up by staring at pics of Sano, Fluffy, JACK (my utterly beloved), and Mugen. And then I went and read some stuff by Hotpink89 (whose stories you should all DEF read if you already haven't). **

**I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it: It had to be done.**

**Yami John, Master of Balance: He didn't scare me. I mean, yes, at first, I was a bit freaked out. But then it was just amusing. I now have a cool review story to share. Heheh.**

**Sapphire Hiwatari: It took me like, forever to realize that you changed your penname. I re-read the review and then I was like, wait a minute, isn't that what Toki-san said? And then I was like "OH! SHE CHANGED HER NAME!" Haha, I'm so brilliant. And about the hammer...Damn, that must have hurt. NONONONONO, don't tell me! PLEASE, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TELL ME!**

**CybrIdolMink: Oh..Oh my...That's terrible... **

**Hersheyz Kissez: -bows- Why thank you!**

**Malachite Iris: Oh gosh, poor thing about the hurricane. I totally understand, I went through Frances and Jeanne last year...-twitch-**

**Bubblii: HECK YES! THE SITE! -cough- You can't kill Shinju's mom. I'm sorry. -bows head-**

**Veglma: NOOOO! NOT YUKI! -cough- Anyway...Tell Hime not to smack you! It's vair depressing...**

**T-person: -pats- Please calm down, it is, in fact, alright. Kohaku isn't _really_ dead, just in this fanfic -tries to look hopeful and hands you another tissue-**

**Tetsuna: I'm sorry! BUT YES! ANOTHER KYO FAN! YESYESYES! Remember, Koga didn't know about Kohaku (he's not the brightest crayon) so he was allowed to celebrate.**

**s t a c y o x 3: I've never seen your name before...have you reviewed? I would have said something...but really, I never saw anything!**

**Phyco Girl: KYOKYOKYOKYO!**

**Sangos Gal: Finally i did something people weren't expecting! **

**Absent of Grace: I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill him, but I had to! **

**Kionne: Please forgive me, Kohaku can't come back, I'm really sorry!**

**Ever free: AAAH, I SPELLED IT WRONG? Hahaha, straight gay men! W00T! Haha, wow...lol... Hmm...do you really think I'm rushing? And by the way, I LOVE your long reviews!**

**Kasai to Kasumi: He had like...a whole in his stomach...I dont think shocking him would have worked...YES! THE FLUFF IS THE SHIT! **

**x-gal-x: haha, I'll try next time.**

**Bobalina: -growls- I do NOT think so. Heheheheh.**

**Matt: And much thanks to: For-chan, Brookie, Mazy-chan, and Dark Fiction Fairy for reviewing! Your support is muchly appreciated!**


	21. Iced Berry

**Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to Mei Nyoko just because I am amused by her brother. **

**Tera: OMG, I AM SO DAMN SORRY. I know it has taken almost exactly one month for me to update, but I have been so busy, it's not even funny!I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**By the way, what do you think of me changing my penname to "Rose Quinn?"**

**Chapter 19**

"Hey Miroku." Kagome's voice on the other end of the phone surprised me. I had been expecting Sango.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Will you come over for dinner tonight? Mom's making sushi."

"I am so there." Sushi is my favorite food and Mrs. Higurashi most definitely makes the best. Kagome laughed.

"Good." And then she hung up. Quite uncharacteristic of my best friend to do something like that. You know, ending a telephone conversation.

The phone rang again less than a minute later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku." It was Sango this time.

"Hey, gorgeous. You ready for me to come pick you up?"

"Um, about that, Miroku." Uh oh.

"Yes? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she assured me. "Hotaru wants the house spotless by the time she gets back and I don't count as a spot." In other words, she had to clean the house and still be there by the time her aunt got back.

"Oh. Would you like me to come over?"

"Yes, but it's not a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow if I can, alright?" No it's not alright!

"Of course, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." It clicked, ending the call. I sighed, hanging up my own phone and stretched out on the couch. Maybe Inuyasha was free.

"Yeah?" he answered when I called.

"Hey, you busy today?"

"Nah, Kagome's got cousins over or something."

"Oh."

We were silent for a few seconds before we finally decided to meet up at the gym. After tossing the ugliest sweat pants ever created into my bag along with a towel, water bottle, and deodorant, I made my way out the door and to my car.

Inuyasha was already there, wearing his pair of equally horrid sweat pants.

"We seriously need new sweat pants," was my greeting. He grunted in agreement and came with me to stand guard by the bathroom door while I changed, and then we were ready to work out.

We hadn't been to the gym in months.

"Where do we start?"

"Feh." Inuyasha's eyes were scanning just as much as mine were, looking for something to familiarize ourselves with.

"There!" I pointed to two recently vacated stationary bikes and we made a mad dash towards them, leaping on and adjusting the settings while everyone in our path stared. Finally, something we were good at.

Kicking each other's asses.

"I bet I can get to ten miles before you," I challenged.

"You're on."

At the same time, we set the timer on our bikes and then sped "off". It was a _really_ good thing that I played football or else I would have been tired by the first half a mile. As it was, Inuyasha and I were both panting when we reached ten at exactly the same time.

"Weight lifting," I gasped. I was seeing slight stars as we made our way over to the weights, but this was our _thing_. Inuyasha could out-lift almost anyone who cared to try against him and, since I have been forced to go to the gym with Kuranosuke, I can lift my fair share of pounds.

As was customary, we got quite an audience as we bench pressed. I can lift almost 300 pounds. I don't even want to know how much Inuyasha can lift.

Two girls tried to give Inuyasha their number before they were viciously snarled at and I explained that he was engaged. Four stuck their numbers in my back pocket. I tossed them out in the bathroom.

I was exhilarated when we finally went back and changed. Inuyasha had thankfully brought a second pair of pants that weren't horrible beyond all belief.

We decided that lunch was in order and drove to our favorite restaurant, a fast food joint on the other side of town that sold the best sushi and some pretty good ramen, something for both of us. We finally retired to the park and watched nature go by.

Soon, we were parting so I could go home and shower before dinner at Kagome's.

No cousins were over which either meant she had lied to Inuyasha, they had left, or Inuyasha had misheard. I was betting on door number three.

"Miroku!" Mrs. Higurashi was delighted to see me.

"Mom!" I joked, sweeping her into a hug and kissing both her cheeks. She laughed and told me that Kagome was in the shower and Sota was playing a video game if I wanted to join him. By the time Kagome returned, I had been beaten six times. She laughed.

"Miroku, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Kagome." I was a bit distracted by her brother shooting at me and so she startled me into my seventh loss when she came and put her arms around my neck in a sort of half-hug. Scowling, I patted her and relinquished the game to Sota.

"Hey, Miroku, can I give you a make-over?" she asked once I was comfortably settled into her desk chair. I raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"No."

"Please?" She turned on the puppy dog face.

I hate the puppy dog face.

I sighed. "Fine." She squealed happily and dragged a box out from under her bed. I couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted to give me a make-over. No, wait. That's not true. I remembered it like it was yesterday, but it was at least three years ago, I think more.

I came out of that lovely experience with purple eyelids and ruby red lips. Mrs. Higurashi has pictures in her wallet which she likes to show off to her friends that come over for candle and Tupperware parties.

"Ok, Miroku, iced berry or tickle-me-pink?" Tickle me pink?

"Iced berry."

I didn't like either of the choices, but then I had to choose eyeliner and eyeshadow (black-black or brown-black, ripe plum or carnation) so I took it like a man. She set aside the iced berry, black-black, and ripe plum, then pulled out a compact and a small white sponge.

That sponge scared the shit out of me.

"Alright Miroku, close your eyes and relax your face," Kagome said, turning a small bottle upside down over the sponge. Fantastic. I did as I was told and soon felt the sponge all wet and...spongy all over my face. I attempted not to shiver.

"Good, Miroku, you're doing great!" Kagome cooed. I don't remember her being as "professional" as this when she _last_ made me over.

Next, I had to keep my eyes completely still while she put eyeliner on. It was a very difficult process, I have very nervous eyes.

"Miroku!" she growled when my eyelid just refused to stay still.

"I'm trying, Kagome!" I took a deep breath to center myself and she quickly finished the liner. Then, using a brush, she dusted my eyelids with "ripe plum." Soon after, I felt something wet and spongy (ick) on my mouth. My eyes shot open and I realized she was trying to put lip gloss on.

It was all downhill from there.

"Miroku, you look fantastic!" she cried, capping the gloss and shoving the box back under the bed. I had to brace myself to look in the mirror and when I finally did, I wished I hadn't.

I could only stare at my reflection. Eventually, I found my voice.

"I look like a gay man."

"Yes, well, let me take a picture and then you can wash it off."

I spun around to face her. "A _what_?" And then the camera clicked and she giggled.

"Ok, you can wash it off now."

"Give me the camera."

"No."

"Give it."

"No!" She ducked under my outstretched arm and zoomed out the door. I knew better than to follow her, because then Mrs. Higurashi would want to take more pictures and Sota would see me. I decided to make a quick stop at the sink and nearly had to stick my face in the shower to get it all off. There were still traces of black eyeliner on when I finally met her downstairs, giggling over the picture with her mother.

"At least let me look at it," I said, defeated. They silently handed over the camera and made sure to put the table between them and me before I saw it.

It was worse than the reflection in the mirror.

My left eye was half closed and the right one was completely open. The right side of my top lip was curled up and my nostrils were flared unattractively. Beautiful.

Shaking my head and managing not to delete the picture, I handed the camera back over and went to rejoin Sota.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called about fifteen minutes later. Sota and I raced to the table where we sat cross-legged, each giving the other an I-can-eat-more-sushi-faster-than-you look. Kagome took one look at us and rolled her eyes and managed to be the first to get served.

"This is excellent, mom," I said, digging into the eel rolls. Mrs. Higurashi laughed. I think she secretly wished I was her third child. Well, I would have been her first, but that's not the point.

"Mom, I'll clean up the kitchen. Miroku, will you help me?" Kagome asked, giving me a pointed look.

"Of course. Leave it to us, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Well thank you!" She laughed in a motherly sort of way and got up from the table along with Grandpa and Sota.

"Miroku, I'll wash, you dry," Kagome said once we had cleared the table.

"Um, don't you have a dishwasher?"

"It's full."

I wasn't going to argue with that tone of voice, so I took up residence in between Kagome and the drying rack with a dishtowel.

After a minute, Kagome but her lip and looked up at me. "Miroku, I've been thinking really hard lately and we need to talk."

* * *

**Tera: Ahahaa, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the cliffie. I'll try and update soon. Oh, and for those of you who thought there was a review limit, I think I said earlier on that there wasn't one anymore since it would be entirely pointless.**

**Matt: I know you've all missed me the most, but I must let Tera get on with the reviews. **

**Tera: -slaps- Dream on, Moron. **

**Hersheyz Kissez: It's alright, Kohaku would have wanted you to be happy.**

**MeiNyoko: Ahaha, I gave you a cliffie -cough- Tell your brother that he's unfeeling for not getting into the story! -hands your brother a handkerchief for when he realizes the impact-**

**AngelsWarmth: SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! I LOVE YOU! **

**Kionne: So sorry it took so long, I love everyone, I really do. And I'm glad you're still reading this!**

**Meighan: Ehhh, I do my best to make them big. There's only 11 out here...SEVENTEEN! YESSSSSSSSS! KYOOOO!**

**T-person: GEH, I hate french, it is the worst class ever invented by the schoolboard of Sadists (not that it is the worst language, in fact, I love French, just not the class or my teacher).**

**Sapphire Hiwatari: Hmm...I like that idea -slaps Hotaru with a fish-**

**Kasai to Kasumi: urgh, I hate when that happens. It's like, once you're crying, anything can set you off. Yes, gaping hole...it's not funny, but everytime I say it, I wanna laugh...heheheh -coversmouth-**

**MyloveMiroku: I wrote something that made people cry! I'm so proud! (Errr, don't take that the wrong way)**

**Veglma: YES! KYO! And yay for Mimi! Kohaku approves of him! -dances for Mimi-**

**Ikko-kun: FURUBA! Scarily enough, I rather like HatorixTohru, but other than that, I'm a KyoxTohru fan.**

**Yami John: Pardon me if I don't write out your whole title -grin- Thanks muchly! And tell your friend who is rather obssessed with sex to read more, heheh.**

**Phyco Girl: Thanks muchly!**

**stacyox3: I'm glad you like it and that you understand why he had to go.**

**Everfree: I must first point out that you had fifteen chapters that were each short enough for me to finish in under two minutes -grin- And that chapter was filled with words! Just because there weren't as many paragraphs, doesn't mean there wasn't as much stuff!**

**Bubblii: GEH, homework is the root of all evil. In fact, I am prolonging math hw to update this. FLUFFYNESS!**

**Mazy chan: I hardly ever have time to write, so we're lucky if I get a chapter out every two or three weeks. Sorry about that!**

**MirokuHoushi471: -blames school- KYO! YES! MWAHAHA!**

**Bobalina: Bring it on -readies fish and brandishes matt's arm-**

**Sangos Gal: Homework is bad. BAD. EVIL. Heheheh, you may always tell me how exceptionally awesome I am in your reviews if you lack anything better to say -grin-**

**x-gal-x: It's not a sob story, there were a few sob chapters in there.**

**Matt: Thanks also to: Twisted Enigmas, ZiggyGurl, Brookie, Miko123, Neshia, For-chan, and Sangosiena!**

**Daemon: Yes, and now Tera is off to do her math and French hw and study for geography, right? -menacing look at tera-**

**Tera: -nervous laugh- Of course!**


	22. Obtaining Permission

**Matt: TERA HAS TURNED FIFTEEN! WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And, for her birthday, she will be changing her penname to ROSE QUINN. Anyone who doesn't see this now is out of luck. **

**Tera: First, I'd really like to apologize for this chapter being so damn short, but I really wanted to end it where I did. The next chapter is like, four times longer (I already have it written). **

**Next, I would like to say that the reason it has taken me so long to update is that I was in Wilma (the hurricane) and we didn't have power and then we went to disney so I just got back last night and finished chapter 21 which I wanted to write before I posted this one so I could tell you all how long it was.**

**Matt: TERA IS CHANGING HER PENNAME TO ROSE QUINN. Anyone who doesn't see this the second time is VAIR out of luck.**

**Tera: And now, since I don't feel like digging through to find out who this chapter belongs to, LET IT BEGIN!**

**Chapter 20**

Uh oh.

"About what?"

"Sango."

Sango. My love, Sango. If I could remember how to breathe, I could ask her what she wanted to talk to me about concerning Sango. I had the feeling that she wouldn't be looking so solemn if all she wanted to talk about was that she had figured out our secret (which I assume she had if Kagura did).

"Sango?" I finally managed.

"Yes. And Hotaru."

Hotaru. Thank the Lord. Well, not really, as this would probably be bad, but at least it wasn't "you're a horrible boyfriend and should steer clear of Sango."

"What about them?"

"Miroku, without Kohaku there, Hotaru's horrible! She goes after Sango twice as often, works her to the bone, and is in even worse tempers! And she drinks more from 'grief'!"

I sighed. I had thought something like that would happen.

"Well, there's not really anything we can do. Unless you're suggesting we call the police."

"No, then she'll have to live in a foster home. Miroku, I'm getting her out of there." I had never seen Kagome look so determined. There was no sparkle in her eyes, no smile hidden behind her mouth. No more stains on the dish she was viciously scrubbing. The dish shattered and she cursed.

"Out of where?"

"Out of Hotaru's house!"

"Good, she needs to be out." But why did Kagome have to discuss this with me? She bit her lip again.

"Miroku, you know how my mom has a handful what with me and grandpa and Sota and sometimes you, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And Inuyasha's a demon."

"Yes, and?" Where was she going with this?

"So I was hoping you would let her live with you. I mean, you have about a thousand spare rooms in the monastery and Mushin would be perfectly cool with it," she said in a rush.

I pointed a dish shard that I had been cleaning up at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You want me to house an illegal runaway?"

"Put that down." She eyed the shard until I set it on the counter the put my hands on my hips looking very much like a disgruntled maid. "Yes, I do. Please Miroku, she might get killed in that house!" She turned on the large puppy eyes. But I would have said yes from the beginning.

I sighed again.

"Of course I will. Under the condition that you tell Hotaru not to call the police."

"How are we gonna pull _that_ off?"

"Well, write her a note. Blackmail her."

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah, you know 'call the police and I'll tell them you abuse me.' Stuff like that."

Kagome pondered this for a minute.

"Good idea. I'll tell Sango the plan tomorrow. I'm hoping to have her out by tomorrow night."

* * *

Kagome had cleared it (ish) with Sango last night. She called her while I was there and they argued for about half an hour, Sango finally giving in. She would wait until Hotaru left to visit some friends and then place the note on a beer carton. Then she would sneak out the back just in case and meet Inuyasha and Kagome in Kagome's mom's car where she would put a blanket over her face. They would then drive to my house where I would be waiting with another blanket to put over her and then Operation Smuggle Sango will have been completed. Well, for awhile, we'd have to drive to school with her lying in the back of my car and I might just let Inuyasha drive so I can have my fun. 

Someone was going to call me when Sango called and told them it was clear. I've been waiting since noon. It's now five and still no call. I hoped Hotaru would go out.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Mushin wheezed in with his bottle of sake and stared blearily at me.

"Why's that room cleaned?"

"Because my friend Sango's coming to live with us."

"Oh. Ok."

And just like that, we had my guardian's permission. Sad, really, when you think about it.

All of a sudden, my cell phone started vibrating.

"Miroku?" Kagome's voice came over the speaker.

"Is it clear?"

"Yes!"

We hung up. I would be waiting, hoping nothing went wrong.

* * *

**Tera: There, another cliffhanger. Haha, I could tell you all weren't expecting this. Most of you thought either A) Kagome was going to somehow ruin her relationship with Inuyasha or B) I was going to kill someone else. HAHA. **

**Matt: Reviews. And for the third and final time: SHE IS CHANGING HER PENNAME TO ROSE QUINN.**

**Tera: O0o0o0, 31 of them, I love you all.**

**Kasai to Kasumi: ACK, of course not! I hate kags/mir fics! Just out of curiosity, have you read that story "Jealousy?" (note: if the author of Jealousy reads this, I do not dislike your story, it was quite good, but you scared me for awhile with all your flip flopping from sango to kagome). I am the same way with LOTS of my friend's parents, I dunno, there's just something about strange kids, lol.**

**Miko123: I know you've been reviewing, but I have too many reviews to reply to each one. Email me and I'll tell you how to post, my email's in my profile, it would take too long to explain at the moment. **

**mylovemiroku: Hahaha, mixed dreaming. Hmm...Not having any hentai thoughts about certain anime characters, are we?**

**AngelsWarmth: Teehee, but if girls never practiced on boys then they'd be ignorant about make up! Heheheh.**

**Ziggygurl: Thanks much, Devon-sama. You know, you're the only one who said anything about this penname thing. Hehehe, WE'RE ARE IN AN EVIL CLASS! YESSSSSSSS! TERA IS THE SUPREME EVIL! Or you can be, if you want.**

**CybrIdolMink: I'm glad to have faithful reviewers such as yourself.**

**Kionne: Really? That's so sweet! I love compliments! Miroku is vair straight, but he's one of those guys who will do anything forattention and/or his best friend. So that's how it came to be.**

**s t a c y 3: I know it takes so long but I really don't have much time to do anything anymore. I'm glad you thought it was so funny. **

**Sapphire Hiwatari: Hmm...but fish is much slimier than a hair dryer. By the way, I have taken a leaf out of your book and decided that it wouldn't terribly confuse my readers if I changed my penname so I shall. **

**Veglma: Teehee, gay Mimi!Ah, yes, Mimi, it's the nickname I have given Miroku also shortened to "Mims". **

**Twisted Enigmas: You're the only one who even guessed close! -hands you an ecookie-**

**MirokuHoushi471: You should know how much I love cliffhangers by now! And I swear it would have been sooner except I was hit by a hurricane. **

**Ever free: Ah, well then, you're excused -grin-. Ehhh, of _course_ I didn't have writer's block -shifty eyes- By the way, do you know "bubblii?" because you guys always seem to review at the same time. -is freaked out-**

**Phyco Girl: You're welcome! It's always a pleasure to see your review!**

**Bubblii: Hahaha, suuuure, _accidentally_ (I do the same when I update). Teehee, I think everyone has something "iced berry". I have iced berry lipgloss. **

**Bobalina: HECK YES! SHIRTLESS MIROKU AND INUYASHA! I have a pic of them shirtless...Yes, you should always smack the gramatically incorrect...And I am armed with Daemon. Daemon is vair vair strong. -Holds up Daemon- I also have a large fish -readies the fish-.**

**Tetsuna: -fidgets- Er, well, actually...Um...haha...you see...I haven't had any strokes of brilliancy on the issue of plotlines, so, ah, there _is_ no story. I need help with a plot. I already know how they're gonna meet, but I don't know what's gonna happen. (Any brilliant ideas?)**

**Mazy-Chan: Yes, but it _is_ a Miroku fic (I know this is hard to remember).**

**Sangos-gal: Aww, you poor thing. I'm really glad you find me important enough to review, though! It makes me feel really great! -hands you some pain killers and a sexxy model with no shirt named Carlos-**

**Raven0909: Love the sound effects. Yes, even Miroku can take an ugly picture (I'm sure us Miroku fans wouldn't think it was ugly, but he does).**

**Dark Anime Love: Glad you love it! Heheh, my friend's letting me dress him up as a fairy for halloween. Teehee.**

**fumoffu07: Of course I can explain, but not in a review response, email me, my address is in my profile. I was going to email you, but your address had too many "e"s and it was confusing me -apologetic smile- Oh, and with Inuyasha? Kagome _did_ have cousins over, they left.**

**MeiNyoko: Heehee, I officially heart your brother. -pokes your brother to see what he says- MWAHAHAHA, I, Tera, am the supreme evil! What was your brother mumbling about?**

**InkiKokoro: Thanks! I'm really glad that someone finally commented on my writing style, feedback is really helpful. Eh! Naraku! He would be cool if he killed Kikyo and found a way to make Inuyasha not all mad about it.**

**Yami John Master of Balance: Mwahahahahaha -ghoulish and mysterious waving of fingers for absolutely no reason-**

**Hannah: I shall keep writing. You must love my stories. YOU MUST. Hehe.**

**Sango Siena: Teehee, unfortunately for you, I LOVE cliffies.**

**Kanaka Storm: Do you looooooove me! - - random outburst of song from Fiddler on the Roof.**

**Ikko-kun: Teehee, I love it when people guess wrong! It means I've done a good job! -much amounts of mad disco waltzing to Evanescence-**

**Tserof: EEEEH? Heheheh, Mims in makeup is vair cool, for-chan, m'love.**

**T-person: Nah, I'm not Canadian. I'm Floridian -mad disco waltzing- and I happen to be taking French. **

**Daemon: Ok, we are officially not updating until we get 30 reviews. That's THIRTY. We have written the chapter, it's all up to you guys now. **

**Matt: AND FOR THE FOURTH AND FINAL TIME, TERA IS CHANGING HER PENNAME TO ROSE QUINN.**


	23. I Hope You Choke on Sushi

**Tera: I only got 25 reviews, but I got tired of waiting, so here's the next chapter. I'm disappointed, but I love all of you who DID review. Oh, and I'm having writer's block so anyone with a GOOD idea of something that should happen in the next chapter, please inform me. The person with the best idea wins. NO LEMONS. If there are no good ideas, I'm putting out another in/kags chapter. Are we clear?**

**Matt: Wow...tera's not all... wo0o0o0o...**

**Tera: On a brighter note... I JUST SAW HARRY POTTER FOR THE SECOND TIME (yes, second, i saw it at 4:15 on the day it came out). OMG, IT WAS SO AWESOME, WASN'T IT? DRACO IS SUCH A SEXXEH BITCH! IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, YOU SHOULD! And I normally hate the HP movies cuz they're so untrue to the book, but this one was so well made and cedric/draco/fred/george/harry/roger davies were all so damn sexxxxxxxxeh! YOU SHOULD SEE IT! -drags Draco into author's note- O0O, and by the way, for those of you who like Samurai Champloo, I just posted my first fic under that fandom like, five minutes ago. Check it out? Please?**

**Matt:...TERA,THIS IS AN INUYASHA FANFIC! NOT A HARRY POTTER ONE!**

**Draco: HARRY POTTER? WHY NOT DRACO MALFOY? I'M SO MUCH COOLER THAN HIM!**

**Tera: -purrrrrrrr-**

**Chapter 21**

Ho hum. I'm so bored. This waiting for the kidnappee business is quite dull. I've been waiting for half an hour. They should be here.

Maybe I should get the blanket ready.

Got the blanket ready. It's blue and has flowers on it. I think one of Mushin's friends from about a century ago (obviously, I am exaggerating) bought it for him as a joke. And, sadly, I believe it was a male friend.

Anyway, I sat on the couch with the blanket making sure all sounds were off and that Mushin was awake and therefore _not_ snoring so that I could hear anything.

I sat there, silent and still, for another hour before I heard a car pull up. I leaped up and to the door, flowered blanket and all, and saw Mrs. Higurashi's green van in the driveway. Silently cheering and thanking Buddha that it went ok, I ran over with the blanket and draped it over Sango the second she opened the car door.

"What's with all this blanket business?" she hissed.

"It's to keep you hidden in case Hotaru drives by," Kagome whispered back.

"Inuyasha, I need your help, will you come in?" I whispered through the doorway.

"Yeah, let me turn the car off."

I half carried Sango inside with Kagome on my heels. Inuyasha soon followed and we left the girls on the couch while he helped me move furniture around. We covered the window in curtains so light could get in, but no one could see, moved the bed right next to the window, and put the large bookshelf to block it from view. The dresser went on the wall opposite the side of the bed along with the mirror and the night stand was on the bed's other side. The small coat closet went opposite the foot of the bed and none of it was white, pink, or blue. It was all brown, crimson, and cream.

When we walked back out, Mushin was laughing with Sango and Kagome.

"What's so funny?" I peered suspiciously at my guardian and gasped in horror when I saw the video in his hands. "You didn't show them!" It was a sorry excuse for an accusation.

"You were so cute, Miroku!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha had to stifle a chuckle; we had watched that together before.

"Thanks." I glared at Mushin who just went right on cackling. "I hope you choke on sushi, old man."

He gave another hack of laughter and it finally died down.

"Come on, Kagome, we need to return your mom's car," Inuyasha said, taking her hand and pulling her off the couch.

"See you in school tomorrow." She waved to Sango and I and followed Inuyasha who had his arm around her by then.

"Well then, Sango, shall I show you to my room?" I grinned at her shy blush.

"I thought I was having a room of my own."

"You do. That's where they went to move furniture." I glared at Mushin for interrupting me, but nodded in agreement. I lifted her bridal style the second she took my hand and graciously carried her to her room right across the hall from me. I even announced her entrance to the empty room, coaxing a giggle out of her.

"It's beautiful. Did you decorate it for me?" she asked.

"I'd like to say yes, but, sadly, it was already like this. I just washed everything."

"Well, I still like it."

"Good." I set her down on the bed, then stretched out next to her, loosely trailing my arm over her stomach.

"I'm living here now." She stared up at the ceiling.

"Mm hmm. With me." I gently nuzzled her neck and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you, Miroku. Thank you so much."

* * *

We made it to school the next morning with no Hotaru incidents. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting at the gates for us, arms around each other. 

"I have a feeling Hotaru might show up today," Kagome said as we approached.

"Yeah, so do I. I have a plan, don't worry," Sango assured her. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"A plan?"

"Yes. I'll inform all my teachers that my aunt is trying to contact me and I'm not supposed to talk to her because she did something horrible to us when we were younger so I can't go out there. They'll believe me and it's true. Somewhat."

"I'm sure it'll work," I said, sounding much more confidant then I could tell we all felt.

And in fact, Hotaru did come. We were sitting at lunch when we saw her, picking her way through kids, getting whistled at, looking disgusted. It was Inuyasha who finally came to his senses enough to lift Sango and drag her into the building, into the boy's bathroom (where they were miraculously not caught). Hotaru instead walked over to Kagome and I.

"Have you seen Sango?" She looked nastily from me to Kagome.

"No, I thought she was sick," I said when I noticed Kagome's tongue was a bit tied and she had shoved a handful of chips in her mouth to keep it that way.

"No. She ran away. She must've gotten far, not to come to school." And with that, she walked away, done. I followed her after a minute and saw her get into her car and drive away. I even went out to the front of the school and she never came back.

She wasn't worried about Sango; she was worried about her own skin. I could just hear her now. _"I swear, officer, I looked everywhere for her. That girl means more to me than life itself, please help me find her." _Damn liar.

I did eventually go to retrieve Sango and Inuyasha, when I was absolutely sure that Hotaru wasn't coming back.

I heard the growling before I even opened the bathroom door.

As some people (hopefully not you) may know, it is very unpleasant to be on the receiving end of Inuyasha's fury.

Well, apparently, Kuranosuke had now become one of those unfortunate people.

Inuyasha was standing protectively in front of a stall (I assume containing Sango) and Kuranosuke was standing opposite him against the wall, frozen with fright. Inuyasha's eyes were pinkish so he had almost gone full demon. Luckily, Takeda (the moron) hadn't pushed him to the killing edge, so there was still hope for him.

"What happened?" I asked, looking Inuyasha in the eye. Some of the pink receded slightly, but he was still growling and his claws were still longer and sharper than usual.

"He tried to attack me!" Kuranosuke wailed.

"He went for Sango." Inuyasha's voice was surprisingly calm. As a bone-deep chill ran through me, sharpening my senses and shoving rational thought out the window, I had to fiercely remind myself that he had no idea that, as far as everyone else was concerned, she belonged to me.

"I thought he was abducting her! She sure didn't seem happy to be dragged in here!" Kuranosuke looked defensive, almost proud of himself. I wanted to rip off his stupid head.

"She was surprised, Takeda. Now leave before my friend accidentally shreds you." I sounded icy to my own ears and I must have sounded somewhat sinister for Kuranosuke suddenly looked more afraid of me than Inuyasha (which was stupid). He backed out slowly, inching around me and never taking his eyes off me. I heard Sango plunk down onto the toilet seat. Inuyasha's inner demon faded and he looked away, opening the stall door. Sango was just sitting there, somehow managing to look embarrassed and fearful at the same time.

"I was protecting her. I didn't mean to get that worked up," Inuyasha said gruffly. It was his way of apologizing.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have been able to stop him on my own," Sango replied, smiling gratefully.

That caught my attention.

"Stop him from doing what?" I asked suspiciously, covering the ground between us in two strides and effectively trapping her where she was.

"Nothing." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sango, we'll stay in here all day if we have to. Now, what did he try to do?" Inuyasha came and stood behind me, enforcing the barrier I had created.

"He– He just tried what a lot of guys back in the states did. It's no big deal." Even Inuyasha tensed at that.

"Lots?"

"He was just coming onto me! You do it to plenty of girls, why is it such a big deal?" she half shouted.

"Because your getting worked up over it. He did more than 'come onto you' Sango. And if he didn't, then Inuyasha stopped him just in time. Am I right?" Man, was I good at this.

She looked down, then looked back up, directing her gaze at Inuyasha.

"Thank you." And then she shoved her way past both of us (somehow) and made her way back to lunch. We both just stood there, trying to contain ourselves, and finally went to someone who Inuyasha could pick a fight with–Koga.

"So, that nurse, whatever happened with her?" I asked while he and Inuyasha growled at each other.

"Oh, Ayame? Well, we went out on that one date and we really hit it off. She really seems to like me–" "I don't know why," Inuyasha interrupted. I looked at Koga pointedly, wanting him to finish. He managed to ignore the comment and continue. "I called her the other night. She said she really wanted to see me, but she was volunteering on the Blood Mobile, taking blood, you know? So we decided to go out this Friday night. I'm taking her to the arcade, I figured we'd have fun, she suggested it."

I stared. That was quite possibly the longest speech I'd ever heard Koga make.

"Wow. You must really like her."

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's no Kagome–"

"Watch your mouth," Inuyasha snarled.

"–but she's really cool. And she doesn't get grossed out by anything."

All three of us knew that was aimed directly at Kagome and even Inuyasha had to chuckle. But then he remembered why he came over and stopped abruptly.

"Well that's good, or else she'd be too freaked to go on a date with you," he drawled.

"I'm surprised that Kagome's not disgusted by the stench of you, puppy!" Koga snarled back.

"Gentleman!" I said loudly. They both hissed at me and went back to spewing insults. Luckily, the fight hadn't become physical by the time the lunch bell rang, so we were able to go back in without anyone getting suspended. And we hadn't seen Sango yet.

Sango was silent on the drive home, lying in the back seat covered in the flowered blanket. I decided to broach the coming onto subject with her once I had sufficiently relaxed her.

Once we were home, I carried her out of the car, leaving our backpacks there, and ran to my bedroom, tossing her on my bed and jumping in right after to tickle her. She shrieked and giggled and tried to swat me away, but I was too persistent. Besides, her slaps were light and aimed at my chest which had lots of attractive muscles.

"Miroku, stop!" She bit her lip to keep from screaming again and I decided that I should do something more subtle to arouse her. Uh, I mean, relax her.

Rolling on top of her, I planted my mouth on the pulse in her neck and sucked, careful to stop just before I would leave a love bite. It was slightly pink, though, when I stopped to give her soft, seductive kisses all over her neck and as far down her chest as I could get.

"Miroku," she sighed, gripping my hand which was bracing me by her shoulder. I switched my weight to my knees and, while I caressed her hand lightly with mine, I used my other hand to caress her breasts, then her belly, and traveled all the way down until I was able to unzip her pants and slide my hand in them. I rubbed her core first, silently asking permission, and took her gentle squeeze of my hand for a yes.

My finger entered her and she sighed again as I rubbed her thoroughly, trying to create as much friction as possible.

"Miroku..." It was a plea and by the way she raised her hips, I could tell what she wanted. I was surprised that she was so compliant, but I could be too. I slid up another finger and waited until she started bucking before I began my interrogation.

"So what did Takeda do?" I murmured in a soothing whisper.

"Not as good," she gasped out before making a noise somewhere between a gasp, a moan, and a sigh.

"Not as good as what?"

"You."

It chilled me thoroughly, but I kept up my finger work.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Wait," she begged quietly.

I increased the movement of my fingers. I am not very good at waiting, so I shoved my fingers in as far as they could go and tried to do different things with both. It was so tight that it was difficult. Finally she climaxed, spilling out onto my hand. I nonchalantly wiped it on a towel that I like to keep by my bedside (please think nothing of this habit. If you were me, you'd know it was necessary) and cradled her against my chest.

"Alright. Now talk."

She sighed. "Fine. I was in the bathroom with Inuyasha, shaking still from seeing Hotaru, when Kuranosuke walks in. He sees Inuyasha looking all snarly and mad and thinks that he's hurting me. He grabs me and tries to kiss me, telling me it's alright, but I pushed his face away. He still won't let go of me so Inuyasha grabs me, shoves me in a stall, and starts snarling. And I didn't see the rest as Inuyasha somehow managed to lock the stall and I was shaking something terrible."

He grabbed her. He tried to kiss her. _He wouldn't let go_.

"Miroku?"

I started and looked down at her puzzled face. "Hmm?"

"You're squeezing my shoulder."

"Oh." I gently unclenched my fist, then wrapped both arms protectively around her and kissed her hair. "If Takeda ever does that to you again, come get me, not Inuyasha."

* * *

**Tera: That was def longer, yes? **

**Matt: It was.**

**Draco: Longer than what?**

**Tera: -purrrrrrr-**

**Matt: -sigh-**

**Matt posing as Tera: onto the reviews!**

**Dark Anime Love: They had to wait for Kohaku, remember? She didn't want to leave him.**

**Twisted Enigmas: Thank youuuu! I love birthdays! -frolics-**

**Kasai to Kasumi: I changed it. o.O. Yeah, Jealousy and it's sequel are too angsty for me...Heehee, Kagome, pregnant...OMG, GOOD IDEA! -cough-**

**Inkikokoro: Yeah, I never made it to 30 -le sigh- I have lost faith.**

**Mylovemiroku: You don't have to get a new account to get a new penname...Heehee, thanks much. Twas an excellent birthday.**

**Me: You confuse me. Your name is me but you aren't me, you're you, so who the hell are you? -clutches head in confusion-**

**T-person: It does, but it's my RP character's name...and it's like...Tera...and I don't want to use it when I try and get something published. **

**Mazy-chan: Well, we DO have a hurricane to consider.**

**Yami Jon, Master of Balance: Have I mentioned like, 100 times before that I love your penname? **

**Veglma: Pssssht, I'm HORRIBLE at writing drama/angst, you should all know that by now. AND THANK YOU! LOVE BIRTHDAYS!**

**Miko123: I shall read when I have the time (blame my algebra teacher...).**

**Angel's Warmth: Yes. I recently made up one of my best friends for halloween...twas vair vair fun. **

**Phyco Girl: Ehhh, I only got 25 -le sob- YES, I have a picture of them shirtless. It is more than _le drool_.**

**For-chan: OUCH! Whap not thy shortness friend! _C'est tres desagreable._ -le whap-**

**Ziggygurl: Mushin, Devon-sama. OMG, DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A SAMURAI CHAMPLOO MANGA? IT'S SO EXCITING!**

**AyumiKoshiro: YES, KYO/TOHRU! O0o, yay! I got a bunch of checks!**

**MeiNyoko: Ahaha, I heart your brother. Heehee, I also heart cliffies. But I heart your brother more -le pinches your brother's cheeks-**

**Bubblii: They don't sleep in the same bed...hehehe...well...not every night...O0O, WHAT SYSTEM'S IT FOR?**

**Everfree: You two did it again. You and Bubblii's reviews came within like, five minutes of each other. You've done that for like, the past four chapters. Me birthday is October 17, you? AHa, I'm 15 and I'm a freshie! -runs from all the seniors-**

**Raven0909: He _is_ a bad guardian...but it's good in Sango's case. And he loves Miroku, so Miroku didn't turn out to be a bad kid...well...you know, he didn't do drugs...or too much alcohol...-stops trying to think of things-**

**MirokuHoushi471: Hey, s'all good if you don't review every chapter. I understand. I'm just glad you like the story!**

**Sandstorm626: Heehee, I am full of surprises (not really...).**

**CybrIdolMink: A wise man once said: "Sometimes familiarity is good." Not sure which wiseman, but I'm sure that somewhere along the lines, someone said that. **

**x-gal-x: I WILL be writing a lemon. You just don't know when -le grin-**

**DarkRubberDuckyOfDoom**: **Do I love your penname? Yes, I do! Heh, well, you see, this was already written. If you had wanted the chapter, you should have threatened random people who read this and don't review, not moi. But glad to know you liked it!**

**Matt still posing as Tera: So, over the span of the four days it has taken us to write this author's note, we have gotten NO reviews. We are dissapointed. Not in the ones who DID review, mind you. We LOVE them. So please, do us a favor and review. **

**Tera: LOVE YOU ALL! -goes somewhere private with draco-**


	24. Disco Fever

**Tera: Ok, I have exactly...errrm...45 minutes to update two stories and almost 40 reviews to reply to altogether, so this author's note shall be short to the point of rudeness.**

**This chapter belongs to T-Person whose idea I used for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

The rest of the week went by without Hotaru, which was good. On Friday, though, we had a different type of crisis.

"What do I wear? What do I say? I don't know how to do this!" Koga near squeaked.

"Calm down, you're gonna suck anyway, there's no point in embarrassing yourself further by trying _not_ to," Inuyasha shot at him.

"Up yours, puppy!"

"Children!" Kagome said loudly, trying to break up the fight.

"Why don't you ask Miroku what to do? He's probably the most experience of all of you," Kagura suggested, arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"It's not 'probably', Kagura, it's definitely," I said, flipping my ponytail. Koga fixed me with a glare and our laughter died out.

"What the hell do I do?"

"Um, well. Don't yell at her, that's a very good tip."

"But if you make _her_ yell, it's ok," Kagura chimed in. We grinned at each other. I noticed Sango and Sesshomaru exchange a look behind our backs. So Sesshomaru was either very perceptive or Kagura had told him. Knowing the two, it could have been both.

"You're not helping!" Koga barked.

"Wait, haven't you gone out with this girl before?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yes. But that was different. That was an actual 'date' setting. This is an arcade! What do I do?"

"Just be yourself, if that's not good enough then _she's_ not good enough," Kagome said soothingly. Inuyasha snorted.

"He won't get anywhere being himself."

"_Shut up, puppy_!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kagura said loudly.

"Do tell," I murmured.

"We can all go to the arcade. Inconspicuously, of course. And then, if Koga's doing something stupid, we can call him and he'll know to stop!"

"Brilliant!" I announced.

"_Brilliant_! Are you all _mad_?" Koga roared.

"I think it's a great idea." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to get his opinion.

"His phone won't stop ringing."

"Sango and I can make it."

"Yes, I don't have a curfew anymore."

"I will be there. Rin will come also."

Kagura pouted at this. "Why's _she_ coming?"

"Because she likes that sort of thing." Sesshomaru looked as though it puzzled him greatly as to why someone would enjoy the romance of others, but was holding it in well.

"Alright, group date!" Kagura and I high-fived.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to let you all come. No." Koga folded his arms stubbornly, sticking his nose in the air.

"You can't tell us where we can and can't go, wolf."

"What the hell do you know, puppy?"

"Gentleman!"

They both turned their snarls to me, the peacemaker. I backed away nervously.

"Please, calm down. Koga, if it is your wish that we don't go, then we won't go."

Koga looked uncomfortable. "Well, I'd rather some of you come, but not him!" He pointed fiercely at guess who.

"An' why would I wanna go see you on a date anyway?" Inuyasha shouted.

"_Gentlemen_!" They both looked at me again.

"I will be there whether they want me or not. Are you with me, Sesshomaru?" Kagura turned toward her lover who grunted in agreement.

"I'll go! I'll help you out however you need it!" Kagome said firmly, beaming. Inuyasha growled and Koga smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing all of you in–" He checked his watch. "–two hours." He nodded, then went pale and checked his watch again. "_Oh my g-d, I'm seeing her in two hours_! See ya!" He ran off in a whirlwind, leaving the rest of us standing there, getting ready to laugh.

"Well, if we only have two hours, we'd best be off," Kagura commented and that set us all off. Except Sesshomaru, of course, who lacks the humorous section of his brain.

"Alright then, see ya!" I said, wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes. But as I had repeated Koga's departing phrase, we were all off again and it was only when Sesshomaru dragged Kagura off that the rest of us were able to leave to get ready.

* * *

I wanna dance. I really, really, really wanna dance. But I can't. Because if I dance, Sango might hear me and then she might come in and she might be embarrassed. Or worse, Mushin could walk in and wheeze out and tell Sango and then they'll _both_ have had a good laugh. 

So I must. Not. Dance.

AAAAH, but I have to!

* * *

I locked the door, so ha-di-haha, I can dance.

* * *

Whew, I feel much better now. I'll go unlock the door and check on Sango. 

On my way out, I met Mushin who was coming by to see what all the banging was. I told him I'd dropped something and was digging around under the bed.

He believed me.

"Sango, are you decent?" I asked at her doorway.

"Mm," she replied. I pushed the door open to find her lying in bed, reading.

"Sango, darling, are you almost ready?"

"Ready for what?" Honestly, was she just so engrossed in her reading?

"The arcade..."

"Oh! Right, sorry, totally forgot!" She marked her place in the book and stood up, stretching and walking over to me. I opened my arms so she could cuddle me. Teehee.

"So, about the arcade," I said, not really wanting to go anymore.

"I'm ready."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I grinned and let go of her, taking her hand instead as we walked to the door and to my car, driving away.

Inuyasha and Kagome were already there, cooing at each other, with Kagura and Sesshomaru a few feet away from them, being as cuddly as Sesshomaru would possibly get in public.

"Is Koga here yet?" I asked, walking over. Sango and I were back to being "friends."

"No," Inuyasha replied, slightly distracted by Kagome's neck under his mouth.

"Well, maybe we should split up so that we don't look so suspicious," I suggested.

"'Kay, you guys all have fun." Inuyasha turned so that he was covering Kagome with his back to the rest of us. Kagome looked peaceful, but still pushed him away. He gave her a mock snarl and leaned in to kiss her. She gave in, but only for a few seconds, then pushed his face away again. He looked exasperated, but a smile threatened to escape. No one could possibly get mad at Kagome when she had the cute-innocent look on her face.

"I think you and Miroku should stick together and I'll stay with Sango."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," I said through clenched teeth. I saw Sango hide a smile and Inuyasha scowled for real this time.

"So where is he?" Kagura walked over, interrupting us.

"We should have a signal!" Kagome said enthusiastically. We all raised eyebrows at her.

"A signal?" Sango asked.

"Yes! One that says...erm...that...uh...Koga's doing something _really_ stupid!"

"Then it had better not be something difficult 'cause we'll have to be doing it all night," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared at him.

"I think it's a fine idea," Sesshomaru said, surprising us all. Kagome beamed at him and Inuyasha's scowl deepened.

"Fine. What's this 'signal' gonna be?"

"Well...um...how about if one of us sees Koga doing something stupid, we rush to the bathroom and whoever's closest has to throw something at him!"

"So we're all to keep an eye on the bathroom, is that it?" I asked. She nodded happily and we all let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Very well," Sesshomaru conceded. We all nodded in agreement, then split up.

"Miroku, why did you agree with Kagome's pairing idea?" Inuyasha growled at me once we were alone.

"Because I hardly ever get to spend time with you, sexy." I gave him my best half lidded grin and he snarled, trying to claw my face off. Was it just me or did he seem jumpier tonight then usual? "What's eating you?"

"Nothing!" Then he sighed. "I saw Kikyo here and, in the second she wasn't sucking the face off Naraku, she looked at me. I wanted to stay with Kagome so she wouldn't be tempted to try anything."

"Not still harboring feelings for her, are we?"

"Of course I am! But I don't love her. I think we could get along if only she wasn't so..."

"Slutty?" I tried.

"Nah, that's not it. She's just so...artificial, there's a good word!"

"Haha, yeah. Well, bro, you don't have anything to worry about with me around." I slung my arm around his shoulders and just barely missed having it torn off.

"Look, it's the wolf!" Inuyasha jutted his chin and I followed his gaze. Sure enough, there was Koga with the pretty, red-headed nurse. And, right next to them, was Kikyo, completely ignoring the demon who she once considered an acquaintance. Koga seemed fine with that, however, and walked resolutely on with Ayame.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I'm a bit thirsty. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll wait here for you."

"Alright, I'll be right back." I walked off to the concession stand, waiting for what seemed like years, then turned around, looking for Inuyasha.

It took me ages, but I've finally located him.

Shit.

* * *

**Tera: Mwahaha, a cliffhanger! Love you all, onto the reviews!**

**Hersheyz Kissez: Glad you loved it! And it's ok that you couldn't review, I understand.**

**Ziggygurl: Heehee, I like the name. O0O0O, purple! SHINY! OMG, JEFFIE'S HEAD!**

**IluvIY: I don't mean to be rude, but the chapters are all posted. If you don't remember what happened, SCAN THEM.**

**Kasai to Kasumi: ...yes, this is my new penname -laugh- No, the bathrooms aren't co-ed, Sango was "illegally" in the men's room. 0O0O0O, she's a rebel!**

**MyloveMiroku: You can def have them s'long as I get my Slytherin Sex God. I'll be writing a lemon! But I know when, where, and why so I don't want any suggestions, that's all. Heheheh. **

**Ever Free: Yes, you are 13 days older than me. Yes, the Hotaru visit was supposed to be rushed. I didn't really want it to be important, I found Kuranosuke much more interesting...**

**x-gal-x: Pssssht, Draco, my love, is hot in ALL movies...except when his hair is slicked back -frown- BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, DRACO-BABY! Just out of curiosity, why would I put some Sango/Takeda action in?**

**Twisted Enigmas: Heheheheheh. Good idea. -slaps Takeda in the jaw with a large salmon-**

**T-person: How did you like your chapter? By the way, your review just says "Add me on my current..." so if you meant myspace, you'll have to email me the link.**

**Shaaarona: Heheh, I did the same thing when I first started out on ff...Heheheh.**

**Bubblii: Ah, I was looking through my reviews and I was like "OMG, BUBBLII DIDN'T REVIEW!" And then I looked again and you were there and I was like "YAYY!" Errr...It might have been...errm...lime? I dunno, not an expert at labeling that type of stuff...to me, it's all porn -grin- **

**donttrytofixme59: Psssht, DRACO ALL THE WAY!**

**DarkRubberDuckyofDoom: Please don't kill me! -shoves chapter at you-**

**MeiNyoko: Of course you can have cedric! -cuddles Draco- OMG, CAN I CALL YOU MICKEY? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE? (your brother) I feel special about your review. I feel special about all your reviews, they always put a smile on my face -smile-**

**Sangos-gal: Draco was the sexxxehist bitch in that movie. Closely followed by Cedric, then the weasley twins. AND THEN HARRY IN THE TUB! OMG! HARRY IN THE TUB!**

**Ikko-Kun: Omg, wasn't that like, the funniest thing ever?**

**Yami John, Master of Balance: Heheheh, Somebody I don't Know inspires me occasionally. You two are vair cool.**

**AyumiKoshiro: Yes, the lack of Draconess upset me greatly. But where we did see him, he was SEXXXXEH.**

**Hot Gimmick Fan 007: Heheheh, I continue to astound people. YES, NO PREDICTIONS! It lowers mah self esteem -sniffle-**

**Sandstorm626: VACATION, ALL I EVER WANTED, VACATION HAVE TO-OOMF! -gets slapped by Matt- -clears throat- Anyway. Haha, nice about Takeda. I shell tell him, teehee. **

**Matt: I'VE FINALLY ARRIVED! You may worship me now. -preens- **

**Tera: -slaps-**

**Daemon: Thanks to the other thirteen reviewers, we really appreciate it! We'd take the time to type out your name, but we don't have much longer, we're really sorry, we promise to recognize you in the next chapter! E-cookies to all of you!**

**Tera: And, as always, please review!**


	25. The Lifespan of a COMP Character

**Tera: I BRING YOU TIDINGS OF CHRISTMAS JOY! YEAHHHHH! AND THIS IS YOUR CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH GIFT!**

**Matt: And there you have it. The Jew has gone nuts.**

**Tera: W0000T! HAPPY HANNUKAH! YEAHHHHHHUUUUHH!**

**Matt:...She's crazy.**

**Tera: So I'm wearing a festive sweater, but I live in Florida and the cool front ended yesterday and so: I'M GONNA DIE OF HEATSTROKE. BUT THAT'S OK! I shall be brave and stay festive in the face of danger!**

**Matt:...Right. Anyway. Um. Yeah. Here's the chapter. **

**Tera: I'm so sorry to ruin the festivities...BUT SPREAD THE CHRISTMAS JOY ANYWAY!**

**Chapter 23**

AH, I can't believe it! This is all my fault! I leave him alone for five minutes and he's already in trouble! Sigh, this is terrible!

Inuyasha looked trapped, standing on one side of an air hockey table with Kikyo opposite him, looking murderous. Well, at least _I_ thought she looked murderous, she must have thought she looked alluring or something like that.

I walked over, intending to save the day, and caught part of what she was saying as she caught up with him and wound herself around his torso.

"Inuyasha, I've really missed you." She stroked his cheek and he stiffened.

"Get away, wench."

"But Inuyasha, you said you'd always love me!"

"Oh yeah? And you did too, bitch!" Ooh, that didn't sound to good. Time for me to– Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT. OH NO. AAAAH.

"I _do_ love you, Inuyasha!" And she kissed him. OH MY DEAR LORD.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, getting ready to leap forward and pull them apart.

But I wasn't the only voice.

Inuyasha yanked himself off Kikyo, with much difficulty a she had twisted herself around him so much that he was nearly trapped, and stared into the blazing eyes of Kagome.

"Kagome, it's not what you think–" he began. I noticed Kagome had tears in her eyes and Sango was looking helpless.

"Kagome..." I tried. But it was no use. She burst into tears as Kikyo stood there, hiding a smirk.

"You _jerk_! I don't believe you! You betrayed me! And with _her_! Inuyasha, I hate you!" And then she did what I look back on and see as the thing that completely shattered Inuyasha. She ripped off the engagement ring and threw it at him. He caught it without looking and stared dumbly at her.

"_Well_? Don't you have anything to _say_?" she demanded, looking near hysterics.

"Kagome, I... I." He was so shocked, he didn't know what to say. Even I was speechless. Kagome gave him one more wavering look before stomping off, Sango following hurriedly. Inuyasha stared after her while I rounded on Kikyo.

"How dare you? _How dare you_?" It was generally my policy never to hit females, but monsters were an exception. She looked hurt and glanced at Inuyasha for protection. But he had turned around and was looking even scarier than when Kuranosuke had threatened Sango.

"Kikyo, get the hell away from me. If you ever talk to me or Kagome again, I'll gut you," he said in a hollow, empty sort of voice. Kikyo, looking miffed, huffed off. Inuyasha turned to me, the engagement ring looped around his claw. He was about to throw it away, but I took it and pocketed it.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, not resisting as I steered him toward the door.

"You might want it later." He didn't even protest when I put a friendly arm around him and led him to the car. I swear that when I looked at him as we were driving, he had tears in his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Kagome and Sango might be there."

"No. They're probably at Kagome's house."

"You're right."

I'd never seen Inuyasha so complacent, but I had been right. When we got home, I found a slip of paper on which Mushin had written a message from Sango saying she would be at Kagome's house all night.

"You're staying here," I said firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Because I don't want you going home and attempting suicide."

He stared at me, then attempted a weak grin. "I won't commit suicide. Not as long as Kagome's still _alive_. As long as she's alive, I have to be."

I almost started crying.

"Come on, let's go make some food and pig out," I said.

We popped masses of popcorn and made some ramen, then brought it all to my room and ate like maniacs. In his depression, Inuyasha's stomach seemed to have grown.

"So, give her a few days to cool off and then try and talk to her. I'm sure she'll see that she was wrong and forgive you."

"Why would she do that? She knows I loved Kikyo."

"But she also knows that you _love_ her. Come on, Inuyasha, cheer up, would you?"

He looked fragile, haunted. "I can't. I can't, Miroku. I've just lost the one thing I love more than anything in the world," he whispered, bowing his head. When happened next shook me to the core. Inuyasha started sobbing. I don't think there were any actual tears involved, but his shoulders heaved with dry, racking sobs. He didn't even push me off when I hugged him.

At long last, his keening stopped and he flopped down on the side of the bed.

"Do you wanna sleep in here and I'll sleep in Sango's room?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind," Inuyasha said, rolling off the bed. I swept the food garbage into the trash can and stretched out so I was looking at him.

"It'll all work out, you'll see."

He smiled at me.

* * *

Sango turned up around noon. Inuyasha and I were playing a video game and I was getting royally beaten. 

"Hello, Inuyasha."

He grunted at her.

"Miroku, I'm sorry for walking out last night, but I couldn't leave her, she was really upset."

Inuyasha stiffened next to me and allowed me to get a hit in. I paused the game.

"It's quite alright."

I think the unintentional curtness in my voice hurt her slightly as she walked off to her room without another word. I felt bad, but Inuyasha still had tons of nervous energy, so I un-paused the game and we continued.

She came out ten minutes later, looking more fresh and clean, and sat down next to me, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Something up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"In a minute."

She looked a bit piqued, but sat there silently nonetheless until Inuyasha had beaten me yet again, then stood up and motioned for me to follow her. Inuyasha started a game versus the computer on the most difficult mode he could. I feared for the life of the computer character.

I followed her into her bedroom where she closed the door.

"Sango, I missed you last night," I purred, drawing her closer and giving her a very thorough kiss. She started to protest, then stopped and tangled her fingers in my hair, standing on her toes to be closer. I must admit, this surprised me though not in a bad way. I tightened my grip on her and, when she parted her lips and let me in almost hungrily, I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I backed her against the wall for better balance.

We eventually came up for breath and she let her hands fall to my shoulders, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That was amazing, let's do it again," I said, leaning towards her. She shook her head and I sighed, settling for resting my forehead against hers. "Let me guess. That wasn't what you brought me here for?" She shook her head again. "What is it, darling?"

"What _really_ happened last night? Kagome's so upset, she's starting to wonder whether or not it was Kikyo."

My heart twisted. Poor Kagome.

"It was Kikyo. I went to get something to drink and Kikyo came over and started talking to Inuyasha. He didn't want her there, he told her to get away, and then she kissed him and then you two showed up. Honestly, that is what happened."

"I believe you." She looked lost in thought. "I need to find a way to suggest this mildly to Kagome and then suggest that she talk to you and you can suggest she talk to Inuyasha."

"That's a lot of suggesting," I murmured, closing my eyes and nuzzling her neck.

"Mm hmm."

"Are you staying there again tonight?"

"I don't know. She says she'll call."

"Sounds good."

"Miroku?" she asked timidly. I opened my eyes and leaned away from her neck.

"Yes, my love?"

She looked terrified. What was wrong?

"Since she threw the ring, I-I started thinking and...Miroku? If– If Kagome doesn't call, will you– will you stay with me?"

I stared at her, hardly daring to believe I was hearing what I thought I was hearing. Did I need my ears checked?

"Sango...are you asking...?"

She nodded.

"Sango...Yes, oh g-d, yes." I kissed any part of exposed skin I could reach until I went back to her mouth and we did the tongue/hair-tangling thing again. It was quite invigorating.

"I love you so much." I whispered before we walked back out to Inuyasha.

He had, in fact, murdered the computer player.

* * *

**Tera: I'll have you know I cried through writing this. BUT FEAR NOT.**

**Matt:...Not that she'll say _why _you shouldn't fear, but don't fear. **

**Tera: Yes. And I'm sorry for everyone who I was supposed to acknowledge, but again, I havelimited time. I love you all and am soooo grateful!**

**Shaaarona: Heheheh. I'm sorry, I just LOVE cliffhangers.**

**Kasai to Kasumi: Grrrr, what have I said about not predicting the future (heh)? Sorry, no humorous Koga moments. Maybe later. **

**MyloveMiroku: Rin is a freshie. Oh, they're not telling anyone yet, but they're not just "friends" heehee. **

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: Omg, I love your penname. It is like, OWNAGE.**

**AyumiKoshiro: AAAAAH, OH NO, NOT DRACO'S HAIR! -sobs-**

**ChibiMishasan: I was thinking about Shippo alot, too, but the thing is, I just don't know where to fit him in...**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Who the fuck knows what goes on in Mimi's sick, twisted little mind? I LOVE YOU, FOR-CHAN!**

**DarkRubberDuckyofDoom: EEEEEEEK! -hudes behind matt- TAKE HIM INSTEAD, HE'S THE SLAVEDRIVER THAT'S S'POSED TO TELL ME WHEN TO WRITE!**

**Veglma: I missssssed you!**

**Bubblii: We'll leave Koga to your imagination. Hola, Lorelei. OMG, GAY PEOPLE ROCK! YEAHHH! AND YAOI DOES TOO!**

**x-gal-x: I don't mean to be incredibly rude and unfeeling but...No.**

**MirokuHoushi471: I'm so sorry! -le bow-**

**Sandstorm626: I say the same 'cept the weasley twins are before ced. LONG LIVE DRACO!**

**Yami John: -drags your mind as out of the gutter as possible. Gets tired and joins your mind with a bowl of popcorn- Hey, people who are that horneh can be vair inspirational. -cough-**

**Sangosann: First it was because of Hotaru. Now it's kind of a habit...**

**MeiNyoko: YES! MICKEY! W000T! -le dance- Your brother rocks almost as much as you do! I luuuuuv perverted guys -le drool- Errrr, did I just say that? -shifty eyes- You know, sleep is GOOD for you.**

**Sangos Gal: Heehee, cliffhangers are generally oh-so-helpful.**

**Matt: And thanks also to: Raven0909, Brookie, Miko123, InkiKokoro, Whatsagoodname?, and BlobofBoredom for reviewing! Everfree, we miss you...**

**Tera: But before we go, I have a question. Who is the sexxiest Sohma? I'm trying to decide between Hatori and Haru, but here are the choices: Hatori, Haru (or Hatsuharu), Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame (I suppose..), and Akito. For those of you who don't watch/read fruits basket, GOOGLE IT PLEASE AND VOTE! YAY! The ones who vote for the most popular all get the next chapter dedicated to them. But don't just vote because it's popular, please, vote who you think looks best. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	26. Don't Mess With A Nerd's Inhaler

**I'm sorry guys, I had an entire author's note typed out, but it all got deleted. Here's the gist of it:**

**What I got for xmas/hannukah: A digital camera, a Samurai Champloo sweatshirt, SC hat, SC shirt, a shitload of gift cards, charlie and the chocolate factory, and some other shit. **

**Poll results (though the poll for the hottest sohma goes on!)**

**Hatori: 2 (I was one!)  
Haru: 7  
Kyo: 3  
Yuki: 2  
Shigure: 0  
Ayame: 1  
Akito: 0**

**This chapter belongs to: Hersheyz Kissez, Tastyfacewash, Merlie loves j00, MeetPanda, Chat-Chan, Sapphire Hiwatari, and Kionne! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**In the previous version of the author's note, I had a stripping act but they left while it was deleting itself and I could only salvage Ayame and Shigure.Sorry everyone! -forces Ayame and Shigure to strip-**

**By the way: ALL OF YOU WHO INSISTED ON THINKING THAT I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE A LEMON WILL BE DIPPED IN MUSTARD -pulls out vat of mustard-! I HAVE HAD PLANS FOR A LEMON SINCE I STARTED THIS FIC!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

Kagome, it turned out, was nearly having an emotional breakdown, so Sango stayed with her for the next three nights and Inuyasha stayed with me. I wouldn't let him get too far out of my sight lest he try something stupid and so, in school, people had started to think I was going for men.

Something surprising happened at lunch on monday. It was mind-shattering, earth-shattering, realm-shattering, something that shatters the fabrics of the universe and topples everything upside down and– Well, anyway, it was shattering.

Sesshomaru came over to offer his brother comfort. Without Kagura. Or Rin.

"Brother."

Inuyasha looked up from his untouched ramen (another life-shattering event) and attempted a snarl. Sesshomaru took this as an invitation to sit down and did so across from Inuyasha.

"I'm not here to gloat. I wanted to say that I saw what happened on Friday night and I pity you. If it makes you feel any better, Koga fell off the Dance, Dance Revolution machine when he was trying to beat Ayame."

Inuyasha smiled reluctantly and poked his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Inuyasha, eat. You can't starve yourself," I ordered.

"Yes, eat."

Why was Sesshomaru being so nice? It was very odd. He left once he was sure his little brother was eating. Maybe he really did care a little bit.

Koga, of course, was off trying to comfort Kagome, but Sango came in the middle of lunch saying she could not be placated unless she was with her. She also said that Kagome refused to listen to what happened until she calmed down which, as it hadn't happened in two days, didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. This caused Inuyasha to droop even more.

Once Sango had left and we were alone again, I started thinking of methods to get them back together.

"Why don't you write her a poem?"

He stared at me. "She'll think I hate her."

He had a point.

"You could write her a really sappy love letter. And then send her roses at her house, and bring her chocolates and then, while she's avoiding you and having you give all the stuff to her mom, she'll get anxious and want to see you and you won't go in to see her and so she'll eventually come see you and you'll make up!"

Inuyasha stared again. "I think you're crazy, Miroku. Oh shit! I have graphics with her next! And we sit next to each other! _Dammit_!"

I patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be ok, try to talk to her then. She can't very well ignore you if you have to work together."

Turns out, she _could_ ignore him. In fact, she could also go home sick, requesting that Sango stay with her again. This was starting to get tiresome. Inuyasha walked home with me, looking worse than ever.

"She ran in and didn't even glance at me. Just gave Sensei a pass saying she was leaving and left."

"Inuyasha, I'm not saying she's not being stupid, but think about what she thinks she saw. She must be horribly embarrassed to be near you. I mean, she thought you loved her and so she showed love, but even though you definitely still _do_ love her, she doesn't think that and so she's embarrassed that she was ever affectionate."

Inuyasha cast his eyes downward. "That actually made sense."

I can be very insightful at times.

When we reached my house, we dragged out the food and video games again and ditched homework for the night. It was all due on Wednesday anyway.

The next morning, we actually caught more than a glimpse of Kagome. It seemed as though she was somewhat calmer and Sango forced her to walk over so she could say hi to me. She and Inuyasha didn't acknowledge one another and I felt that it would have been rude to hug her, so I gave her a curt nod and let her walk off. Inuyasha looked near tears when we started walking again, so I politely turned my head until he grunted to show he was composed again.

At lunch, we sat alone again, and neither Sesshomaru or Sango joined us. Kuranosuke kept darting glances at me, then whispering darkly to some of the other footballers.

And then, a thought struck me.

I _hated_ playing football.

I hated football, I hated cheerleaders, I hated Kuranosuke, and I wanted out.

"Hold on a sec, Inuyasha." I stood up and walked over to him. He immediately straightened up and pretended to be doing something else and greeted me as he usually did. Both of us, I could tell, slapped each other harder than necessary.

"Hoshi, what's goin on?"

"I'm quitting the team."

He gaped at me, then grinned. "You're joking, right? I mean, this _has_ to be a joke. Hoshi Miroku, the biggest player in school, quitting the team that got him laid at least once a week? No way."

"I'm quitting the team, Takeda, tell whatever lies about me you want. I never want to speak to you or anyone else whose plotting against me ever again and if you _ever_ go near Sango in any way she feels uncomfortable with, I personally will make sure that you never have sex again."

His mouth hung open and for once, he looked afraid of me. I fought to hide a triumphant smirk.

"Fine. One of the sophomores will be glad to take your place." And he walked off. Haha and ha-di-haha. I swaggered on back to Inuyasha who was grinning.

"Kick that bastard in the ego?"

"Sorta."

But I was too content to Kuranosuke-bash with Inuyasha, no matter how fun it would have been. And Inuyasha seemed much happier, too, which was a plus.

When we got back to the monastery, we did our homework before having a tournament on our new favorite video game and somewhere around nine, Sango came in.

"I can sleep in a bed. By myself." She sagged happily against my legs, much to the amusement of Inuyasha.

"So, Hoshi, you forgot to tell me something." His eyes glittered evilly as Sango closed her eyes, not paying attention. I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks, very uncharacteristic.

"Yes, well, we wanted to keep it quiet so Hotaru wouldn't find out."

"Oh, right. Well, when are you gonna tell everyone?"

Sango and I looked at each other.

"Er, well, maybe we should wait until Kagome's calmed down." Sango nodded in agreement. This put a damper on Inuyasha's happiness, so I immediately switched topics.

"I quit the football team."

"Really? Why?" Sango asked, turning around and nearly whacking her face on my knee.

"Because Takeda was driving me insane."

"You should've seen the look on his face when Miroku told him. It was kinda goldfish-y." Inuyasha and I grinned at each other.

"Miroku!" I turned around. Mushin came shuffling in with a bottle of rum and a letter.

"What?"

"This came for you today, almost forgot." He handed me the letter, an official looking thing, and he nearly looked sober. Wow.

"Thanks, Mushin."

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hey, Mushin."

Mushin shuffled back out with his liquor and Inuyasha and Sango looked curiously at me.

"I wonder what it is?" I mused.

"What are you waiting for? Open it, dammit!"

"Yeah, hurry, we're anxious."

I was, too, so I slit the top open. A letter (surprise, surprise) fell out. I was right, it was official.

OH MY G-D, IT WAS FROM TOKYO UNIVERSITY.

"Well? Whose it from?" Inuyasha asked.

"T-Tokyo University. The creative writing department!" I nearly fainted and my hands were trembling slightly now. This little paper might decide my entire future. Sango gripped my hand encouragingly and I unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hoshi,_

_This letter is to inform you that we have received your application and are reading it over. We thank you for applying for TIP (Tokyo University Imaginative Program) and wish you the best of luck. Here are some projects you might wish to start preparing in case of application approval._

_Project 1-A short biography: Write a biography about someone you have met. Include pictures. No more than 5000 (five thousand) words._

_Project 2-A short story: Write a short story, either humorous or dramatic. No more than 5000 (five thousand) words. Include either elements of fantasy or suspense._

_Project 3-A collection of poems: Write between five (5) and eight (8) poems of varying styles with the same theme. _

_Project 4-A book report: Pick your favorite book (must be more than 300 three hundred pages) and write a short report including the following: _

_-Summary_

_-All main characters and a description of each. NO LISTING CHARACTERISTICS._

_-Two supporting characters, a description of each (NO LISTING CHARACTERISTICS), and how they relate to a main character._

_-Your favorite part of the book and why._

_-The meaning and/or impact this book has in/on your life._

_We hope that your application is accepted and that you have an enjoyable time working on these projects. As a student applying for TIP, these projects should be relatively simple._

_Sincerely,_

_Kishi Sakura,_

_Director of TIP programs_

"Well, what's it say?" Inuyasha asked. I handed it to him, disappointed. He snorted after he'd finished it and handed it to Sango.

"So, who do you think you'll write a biography about?" she asked, giving it back to me.

"Hmm...Maybe Mushin. On second thought, he's so damn old, it'd take more than 5000 words." Inuyasha snickered and Sango stifled a smile.

"Write one on–" He was interrupted by the phone ringing. I picked up the one by the couch. It was Kagura.

"Is Inuyasha with you?" she asked.

"Yup. Sango, too."

"Oh la, la."

"Shut up. What did you call for?"

"Put me on speaker, I want to tell you about Koga's date."

Oh, this was gonna be good. I immediately complied.

"Ok, you're on speaker."

Inuyasha and Sango looked quizzically at me, until she started talking, that is.

"Well, first, when he walked into the door, he opened it for her, but he was so nervous that he closed his eyes and let about ten people in after her, then lost her. _Then_ he offered to buy her a soda, got her a soda, and it was the wrong soda, so he went to get her another one, dropped this one, soaked the bottom of his jeans, and finally came back with the right soda. And then they went to play some games. He killed her at air hockey and tried to show off at DDR. They were pretty evenly matched until he tried to do 'heavy' and fell off the machine onto a passing geek whose glasses broke and his inhaler flew out of his pocket, hitting Koga on the nose and spraying inhaler shit everywhere. Koga didn't stop sneezing for almost half an hour, you know how sensitive his nose is. And then the geek pulled out a second inhaler and started inhaling. But, in the end, Ayame looked like she had a great time and they ended up kissing."

Inuyasha, Sango, and I were on the floor laughing.

"And there you have it. I have to go now, bye all!" She hung up and I managed to do the same through bouts of hysteria.

"That made my week, I'll have to give him hell about it tomorrow," Inuyasha crowed. Sango and I nodded through our tears.

"We shouldn't laugh," she choked out.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked as we finally calmed down.

"Because it's rude and I think he really likes her."

"Yeah, well, who _wouldn't_ like her? She's sexy!" Sango glared at me and I laughed nervously. "But you are infinitely sexier, my darling."

Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

"Good night, love." I lifted my lips gently from Sango's, but she pulled me back down. Not that I minded, but with her lying down and me standing over her, I wasn't in the most comfortable position. I quickly remedied that by climbing in on top of her.

"Miroku..." She smiled at me, a hand on each cheek, trapped underneath me, and pulled me down to kiss her again. It was just one of those moments where we just didn't want to let each other go.

"Sango," I groaned into her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"My arm's going numb." I smiled apologetically leaning back a bit. She frowned.

"Sorry, you don't have to stay. I love you." She leaned up and gave me a peck, smiling. Did she really think I was leaving?

"Hey, don't get too comfortable," I warned as she snuggled into her quilt while I sat up.

"What?"

Without answering, I shifted her so I could lean against the wall then yanked her into my lap and kissed her again. I ran my fingers through her hair and finally rested my hands on her waist with my arms wrapped around it. She put her own hands on my shoulders and folded her legs around my torso.

I was just getting comfy and very horny, when she stopped and crawled off of me and back into bed. I tried to pull her back, but she just smiled and scooted farther away.

"It's a school night," she said simply. I couldn't argue with that, so I kissed her cheek and closed the door after I left. Somehow, sleeping in the same room as Inuyasha didn't hold the same amount of excitement that sleeping with Sango did.

* * *

**Heehee, I'm making you wait for the lemon. But I'm really mad because I had exactly one review left to reply to when it decided to delete itself and now I'm really upset so everyone with a penname, I'll reply to you with the reply button and all anonymous reviews, here you are:**

**Raven0909: Thanks, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I'm Jewish but I celebrate both cuz my dad's family's christian, so...yeahhhh.**

**Sandstorm626: Yeah, I cried while writing it. OMG, YES, READ FURUBA, IT'S SO GOOD!**

**Kionne: I've missed you! I understand with the whole computer thing, mine breaks frequently...Heheh, making you wait!**

**Yami John: I'm not typing out your whole penname anymore, it takes too long. Hmph, exactly what you expected? Fine! Deflate my ego! What you're s'posed to say is "Omg, Tera that was excellent, you're an AMAZING author, I TOTALLY didn't see that coming!" Heehee. And about SOMEBODY, I think pervs are cute (haha, miroku and mugen...yumm). Not that I'm saying he's cute. And you're not keeping up with Heavenly Intervention -emo tear-**

**Sangos Gal: Did you say...Doggy costume?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOOK! THE STRIP TEAM RETURNED AND THEY'RE CLOTHED AGAIN! LET'S WATCH 'EM STRIP! There's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, the Sohmas, Mugen, Jin, Kenshin, and Sanosuke! YEAHHHH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	27. Wrathful Demonic Glare of DOOM

**GOOD NEWS: MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!**

**Tera: You know something, you all really don't deserve such a long chapter (over 3000 words, I was impressed) with only 22 reviews. But I'll give it to you. **

**Matt: Yeah. But you don't deserve it. Oh yeah, and she changed her penname back to tera mccaslin. **

**Tera: Oh, and more bad news...I don't think I'm gonna write a lemon. I kinda messed up my plans and can't figure out where to put it...I'm so sorry -bows at your feet- But anyway, hope you all like the chapter!**

**Chapter 25**

It turns out that Inuyasha hasn't been sleeping well and it was finally getting to him. He fell asleep in math, the class he and I had with Kagome. Luckily for them, we had assigned seats, so Inuyasha and I sat next to each other in the last row, but Kagome sat in the first row. Needless to say, even she was forced to look around when Sensei Myoga barked at Inuyasha to stand outside. I think he might have even fallen asleep in the hallway as he looked very startled when I was sent out to get him back.

Kagura and Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and I at lunch on Friday while Koga went with Kagome and Sango.

"So, how has the past week been? Spending lots of time together?" Kagura asked cheerily.

"We've been having so much fun, you wouldn't believe it," I replied, pinching Inuyasha's cheeks and nearly having my fingers bitten off. He was getting back to normal.

* * *

All through lunch since Tuesday, Kuranosuke has been shooting looks at me again, though this time the fear was mixed with scorn. On one such occasion, I decided to stop pretending I didn't notice him and waggled my fingers at him. He immediately looked the other way and didn't look back at me for at least five minutes. I told Sesshomaru, though, so next time he looked, he was treated to the Wrathful Demonic Glare of Doom and he never looked back again. 

Sango rode home with us today. It seemed that Kagome was getting over her slight separation anxiety and was able to leave without her. Instead, she had Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka with her and so I quickly avoided them.

"Look, there's Koga." Inuyasha pointed ahead of us where the wolf was standing anxiously. I drove over and rolled the window down.

"Hey, Koga, need a ride?" He looked up, startled.

"Oh, no, I'm waiting for Ayame."

All three of our eyebrows flew up.

"She's going on _another_ date with you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Koga glared but was obviously too nervous to retort.

"I'm meeting her here on her way home from the hospital and then I'm supposed to meet her parents." I understood his nerves.

"I have some advice for you." He leapt over looking very interested. "Always treat her like a gentlemen, but make it seem totally natural."

He stared at me and Inuyasha started laughing. "I don't think he can do that!"

"I hate to agree with that stupid puppy, but I think he's right."

"Are you having dinner with them?"

"No, we're going out to dinner first and then having tea at with her parents."

"Well, always say please and thank you. Don't talk about yourself too much. Be respectful to Ayame around them, don't do anything more than hold her hand and only do that if she elicits it."

He nodded, then paled.

"Oh my g-d, that's her, DRIVE AWAY NOW!" He straightened up and produced a bouquet of flowers from his belt, running over to meet her. I waited until I saw them kiss before driving away.

"Ugh, Miroku, we really didn't need to see that," Inuyasha said disgustedly as Koga and Ayame started walking hand in hand.

"Yes we did."

"See what?" Sango asked from the back, under the blanket.

"Koga kissing Ayame."

"Oh."

Then my cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miroku."

Oh no, it was Kagome and Inuyasha was in the car! OH MY.

"Hi there, long time no talk!" I said brightly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Inuyasha gave me a sideways look.

"Hey, can you come over?"

"I'm in the car right now..."

"Still? Well, anyway, Sango can stay at your house alone, right? I mean, it's no big deal if you bring her, but I'd rather just you came."

"Um." I glanced at Inuyasha who was staring suspiciously at me. "Sure. I'll come over in about half an hour."

"Thanks, Miroku, bye!" She hung up and I folded my phone back, sticking it in my pocket.

"That was Kagome, wasn't it?" Sango and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Er, haha, no!" I said a bit too brightly.

"It's ok, Miroku. You'd better tell her I'm innocent!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Of course I will! You guys will be ok alone, right?"

"We'll be fine."

So I dropped them and my stuff of at the monastery and drove on over to Kagome's where I unfortunately made contact with Eri the Scary Stalker.

"Hey there, mom!" I swept Mrs. Higurashi into a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. She just laughed and shrugged me off. Next stop was Sota who was gazing unblinkingly at the TV screen while his fingers madly worked the controller.

"Hi," he said distractedly so I just left him and went up to Kagome's room. There was a flurry of activity when I knocked and then a muffled "come in!" and when I _did_ walk in, all four of them looked suspiciously at me.

"Hello..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's you. We thought you were my mom. Hi Miroku, come on in and close the door behind you," Kagome said brightly. I could tell she wasn't as cheerful as she was trying to sound. Her scary-clone-friends looked amazed as I straddled her desk chair comfortably. Was I some sort of weird animal? Or was I just that sexy?

"Your mom lets him in your room with the door closed?" Yuka asked. Ah, so that was what was wrong.

"Yeah, of course," Kagome replied.

"Her mom let's her boyfriends up here alone, what are you talking about?" I joked.

"I wish my mom would do that," Eri commented giving me a sideways glance. Eurgh. Stop looking at me, Stalker Woman.

"So." I looked at Kagome wondering why in the world she asked me to come if she had three friends over already, one of which was Eri, the girl I was thinking about getting a restraining order for.

"So." She looked back at me.

"Oh my g-d, have you seen the new girl?" Ayumi asked. This started a very long gossiping conversation which Kagome barely participated in and I just zoned out completely. Their next conversation was about boys and I was just thinking about how great it would be to have Sango here when I heard my name.

"What?"

"I said who do you like, Miroku?" Eri repeated.

"Oh, um, no one," I said trying not to fidget. All three scary-clone-friends giggled.

"You're lying," Yuka accused, still giggling.

Hmm. Actually, no I wasn't. I don't _like_ Sango, so I was completely telling the truth.

"What would I have to lie about?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe you like Eri or something," Ayumi said, rolling her eyes. Eri went crimson.

"Sorry, Eri, I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sota looked bored." I got up to leave but Kagome rushed over and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Miroku, don't go yet!" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shoved me out the door, following me and closing it behind her. "I'm sorry about them, but when they asked me who you liked, I told them I didn't know 'cause I figured you liked Sango but wouldn't want to them to know."

"Hey, it's ok. And I don't like Sango, so you can tell them whatever." I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at me before going back in her room and letting me go down to play with Sota.

He already had an extra controller set up.

"I figured you'd get bored." He grinned the most knowing grin a ten year old could muster and restarted his game. And suddenly, I had the most brilliant idea.

"Hey, Sota, you miss Inuyasha don't you?"

He killed me and then paused the game, looking at me.

"Do you know where he is? My sister won't tell me why he doesn't come over anymore. Even though he thinks I'm annoying, he always plays with me."

Aw, that was touching. Inuyasha really _did_ have a heart for something other than Kagome.

"Well, your sister thinks he did something really bad. But he didn't and she's too hysterical to believe him." Or talk to him, for that matter, but I didn't want to make this seem hopeless to Sota who looked at me in horror.

"How can she think that? He'd _never_ do anything to hurt her!" Haha, I knew I could count on you, little bro!

"I know that and you know that, but she's starting to doubt that."

And the last part of my genius plan was about to unfold. He stood up and marched to the staircase, me following him quietly. We marched over to Kagome's room and knocked.

"Sota, what are you–!"

"Kagome, you're really stupid!" he shouted. Ooh, um, little bro, you should watch what you say to the hysterical woman...

"Sota! Get out of my room!"

"No! How could you think Inuyasha would hurt you? He'd _never_ do that! If he plays with me all the time just so you'll be happy, how can you think that he'd do something like that? You'd better apologize to him or I'll never speak to you again!" He crossed his pudgy little arms and stared defiantly at her. She stared at him, opening and closing her mouth in shock and finally fell to her knees, tears on her face.

"You're right. I can't believe it, you're right!" She wrapped her arms around Sota's waist and sobbed into his shoulder. He looked very uncomfortable and glanced at me. I nodded and winked at him. The scary-clone-friends looked at me like I was stupid. Even Eri's custom look of admiration had changed to disappointment. Kagome stood up and wiped her eyes, then threw her arms around my neck.

I gasped and patted her on the head.

"I know you set that whole thing up, but he was right." Me? Set something like that up? Hahahahahaha. Ok, so I did. Who cares if she knew? "Miroku, I wanna see Inuyasha tomorrow so I can apologize. I know he's at the monastery, can I come over?"

"Of course." I gave her a gentle squeeze and stood back.

"Thanks Miroku."

"You're welcome." I started to walk away but turned back. "By the way, Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"Sango and I have been together since Halloween." That felt _so_ good! I saw Eri's jaw drop and the other scary-clones went to comfort her.

"But I thought you said you didn't like her?"

"I don't. I love her."

* * *

When I got back home, I found Sango kicking Inuyasha's ass on some video game (not the one we'd been playing). 

"Yo," Inuyasha said without looking up.

"Hey, Miroku."

"Hey." I sat down behind Sango, who was on the edge of the couch, and she slid back into me as she killed Inuyasha.

"Would you stop winning for once?" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"Sorry, I used to play this with Kohaku all the time until Hotaru banned me from having fun."

"Don't start a new game yet!" I said as Inuyasha was getting ready to press start.

"Why the hell not?"

Didn't he know that I had to greet Sango first? I kissed her as well as I could before Inuyasha cleared his throat and she jumped, looking mortified.

"Sorry, continue."

They played another game and Sango, not surprisingly, won again.

"Anyone hungry?" Inuyasha asked, giving up and tossing down his controller.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Me too," Sango agreed.

We all decided that pizza was a good decision and ordered two boxes.

"So, what did Kagome want?" Inuyasha asked, munching on a slice of pepperoni.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Eri and the other clones were there and she was flirting like mad." I shivered in disgust and Sango laughed.

"Well who wouldn't flirt with you?" she asked playfully.

"Not many people, that's for sure. But Eri, ick, she's so...icky..." I fear that if I speak of her any more, I shall lose my appetite. Inuyasha and Sango both laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't like her other friends either, they were too superficial and giggled a lot."

"Yeah, and they have this really strong smell of some really disgusting flower." Inuyasha wrinkled his sensitive nose and we laughed appreciatively.

"I thought I heard the door." We all looked up from the floor to see Mushin shuffling out. Dear lord, I think he might have been sober.

"Sup, Mushin?"

"Hmpf, Miroku, order pizza and don't even come to get me." He grabbed a slice off the coffee table and sat down with it on the couch. Inuyasha and I went back to eating, but Sango looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," she said, bowing her head as much as she could. Mushin waved her off.

"It's no big deal. We're always here to help a friend in need. Inuyasha doesn't bother thanking me, does he?" He cackled in a good-natured way, grinning at Inuyasha.

"That's because if I did, you wouldn't remember the next day," Inuyasha said. Mushin cackled some more. I didn't know it was possible for one to cackle like that unless they were inebriated.

"Mushin, did you run out of sake or something?" I asked, concerned for his mental well being.

"Nope. Thought I'd try tea for once. It's great, but it's hot."

"So is sake."

He thought about this for a moment. "Yes, well, I suppose it is." He got up, I assume to reacquaint himself with something warm and alcoholic and Sango resumed eating.

"Hey, Miroku, how did you come to live with Mushin?" she asked curiously.

I smiled. "It's quite a story, sure you wanna hear it?"

"Mm hmm."

"Yeah, Miroku, I don't think I've ever heard the whole thing either," Inuyasha said.

"Very well." I finished my slice of pizza and tried to figure out where best to begin. "Well, I don't know if I've told you, but Mushin was my grandfather's best friend. My grandmother died in childbirth, so when my dad was born, he and my grandfather moved into this monastery. My grandfather died when my dad was either seventeen or eighteen, I can't remember, but he died young and my dad apparently knocked up one of his best friends at college but when she wanted to put me up for adoption, he wouldn't have it and dropped out to come back and live with Mushin. He died when I was four and left me in Mushin's care. I don't remember too much about him other than what he looks like, except I do remember that he was great. I think we used to do stuff together all the time and we never had to worry about money because Mushin was a monk then and got a whole bunch of government benefits."

Sango was looking at me in understanding. Inuyasha was picking at his pizza.

"Hey, Miroku, why don't you tell them why your dad and granddad died," Mushin said from the entrance to the kitchen. I jumped, but then smiled darkly.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sango asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Mushin?"

"Probably be better, I knew 'em longer. His grandfather, my best friend, was a monk who wrote some of the best sermons in all Japan. Lots of monks and other spiritual people came to listen to his inspirational words. And then, one day, he couldn't get his sermon right. He tried and he tried, but it just wouldn't come. And so, he locked himself up in his room and went insane trying to get it right. He wouldn't let any of us in, not even for food or water. Eventually, he died of thirst and lack of sleep, I think.

"Miroku's father, on the other hand, was a journalist. He wrote a science fiction column in the Sunday paper. He had just finished one of his stories (they span out across several issues, you know) and was beginning the next one, but he couldn't think of any ideas. He thought and he thought and finally came up with something, but it wasn't good enough. All day we could hear the scratching of his pen and then one day, the scratching stopped. Miroku was terrified, but we picked the lock on his dad's door and found him lying there on top of a stack of paper dark with scratch marks. I fear the same fate awaits Miroku."

I let a grimly amused smile linger on my face. Sango looked horrified. Inuyasha just looked uncomfortable.

"And there you have it. Sleep good, kids." He cheerily walked out to get drunk again.

"I'm tired," Sango said, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha got up.

"Oh, and I suppose you want me to clean up the pizza?"

"Yup!"

"That would be great!"

They both walked by me, my mouth hanging open. I did clean up, though grudgingly, and then made my way to Sango's room.

She was just getting into bed when I got there, but when she saw me, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around my torso, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. The way she was clutching me made me think that she was about to commit suicide or something. I led her over to her bed and sat down. She immediately crawled into my lap, still clinging tightly.

"I don't want you to die like them, Miroku," she whispered. I let out a relieved chuckle.

"Is that all this is about?" She glared at me for laughing. "I'm sorry, I just thought it would be something worse."

"What could be worse?"

"_Your_ death," I whispered.

"Don't be stupid," she mumbled into my chest. I wonder what it would feel like to be touching flesh instead of cloth?

"I'm not. And besides, I won't die like them. I've got something to live for." She looked up at me, smiling at her, and gave me a watery smile in return. It was too much. I covered her lips in mine and she didn't protest. Somehow, we ended up attached at the tongue and I could feel her body responding to me. I didn't think I'd ever been more aroused.

But cloth was starting to become a real big burden. I disentangled myself from her and smirked slightly when she tried to pull me back. I undressed quickly and only showed off for a couple seconds so as not to torture her too much.

"Are we really going to screw?" she breathed into my mouth after I had removed her upper clothing and had started on her pants.

"No," I whispered back as the only slip of cloth keeping us from each other was flung across the bed. "I'm going to make love to you."

She melted against me and tangled her fingers in my hair, sighing. I took this as an ok to start exploring, so I started at the top and worked my way down. Her breasts kept me for awhile, they were so perfect, so inviting. I massaged and kneaded and made sure there was absolutely no question about her arousal before moving down to the sensitive thigh skin. I knew she didn't want me to, but if I wanted to properly explore, I had to stop kissing her, so I did and she let her fingers fall out of my hair which, I noticed, had somehow been let down.

"Miroku, stop," she moaned as I nipped the delicate skin on her inner thigh. What was she doing? Now was _not_ the time for her to back down, not when she wanted this just as much as I did.

"What?" It may have come out slightly harsher than it was meant.

"Can we do it...under the quilt?" Oh, was that all? Good.

"Of course, my sweet." She didn't appear to want to move, so I had a bit of a job working the quilt out from underneath us and pushing it over to the side so it would be easily accessible when we were done.

I went back to her thighs, this time with my fingers. My mouth was busy suckling my new obsession. She moaned and clutched the bed.

"Stop teasing me!" she gasped out.

I guess she was right. As this was her first, there would be time for fun later. I brought my head and fingers up and just looked at her. She started to fidget uncomfortably. Just as she was about to lash out, I said, "You're so beautiful," and drew her against me.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

Well _that_ was a stupid question. I was harder than a rock and I knew I was harder than I'd ever been before. But nonetheless, I nodded, and brushed her entrance with my tip.

She gasped and dug her nails into my back, silently begging for more. I was happy to comply and she moaned, arching into me as I pushed in. She was so amazingly tight, I'd never known sex could feel this good even before it had started. She finally cried out and I knew that she was no longer a virgin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"But please, don't stop," she begged. I didn't think that I was capable of any more sentences, so I grunted and thrust all the way in until I was buried to the hilt. I waited until she was used to having me inside her and then withdrew slowly. She moaned quietly. _That_ wouldn't do. I slid back into her, then out and with each of her sounds, I gained speed. I finally pumped hard and fast enough that even _I_ lost control. She was so tight and with my size, it felt amazing.

She moaned and gasped "Miroku!" before she came and moaned some more. That did it for me. I followed right after, giving my own grunts and groans of pleasure, but I didn't pull out. We were both exhausted.

She reached over and pulled the comforter over us and I managed to extract myself from her. I barely had the energy to get up and turn the lights off, but I did, then got back into bed, folding myself around her and giving in to the slumber tugging gently at my eyelids.

* * *

**Tera: Did you really believe me up there? Heehee. I'm too...well, we won't go into that. **

**Matt: -does the lemon dance-**

**Tera: I refuse to post the next chapter till I've got 30 reviews since I just gave you a lemon with the promise of more. **

**Rabidpumpkinmonkeygoddess: I can see that.**

**Chat-Chan: Yes, haru is a sexxeh bizzatch. Heehee, I enjoyed the date, too.**

**Veglma: "Hit That" is an offspring song. **

**Kasai to Kasumi: AAARGH, JAKEN! -spasm- but Jin stripping...that's a VAIR good image...**

**Aki-Enjeru: I should dip you in mustard for asking.**

**Hot Gimmick Fan 007: -preen- I love praise. -looks at your knife- LOOK! A LEMON! -points and runs away-**

**MangaGirl34: I hate Kikyo --clue**

**Shaaarona: Sango is awesomely cool like that. OMG, I've just realized something! Who is hornier, Miroku or Mugen from samurai champloo? **

**MyloveMiroku: Ermm...I dunno, whichever ending is less respectful (heh). Ooomg, i would kill for an anime bishie bf...lol...LIKE MUGEN! (he's not bishie, is he?)**

**NinjaAngel: The bat was metal, right?**

**Bubblii: OMG, I totally missed your review! -slaps self repeatedly- I've been like, waiting for you to review for like, a week, but apparently you already did...-shame-**

**Sandstorm626: hahahahahahaha -dies laughing- OH NO. I don't think I can end this story, I'll cry...AAAAHHH. -sobs at the thought- Tell your friend I said thank you! **

**Forest E. Halliwell: ...For-chan, you're special. **

**ChibiMishaSan: OMG, FLUFFY! -runs after sesshomaru while mugen is in the stripper line laughing hysterically because he thinks Tera is crazy-**

**Twisted Enigmas: Why is everyone leaving? I hope they're all back now.**

**MeiNyoko: Awww, you poor child! -pat- Tell Mickey that I am tera and I am 15 and that I dont need to give him five good reasons because I have five good fighters who I shall send after him if he doesn't read it (Ermm..Mugen, Jin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and...um...err...KENSHIN). **

**Hersheyz Kissez: Yes. It was a life shattering moment. Hee.**

**Miko 123: I know that you are a faithful reviewer and for that, I am grateful. But if you're going to threaten me, please be a bit more creative. "Do you have a death wish?" or "Do you want to die?" get old after awhile.**

**Yami John: Heh, I know. Just being conceited. YEAH! -dance- You're an awesome reviewer, did you know that?**

**Miroku Houshi 471: -gape- I play alot, too...But I can barely do standard...-gape- Wow...-bow-**

**Sangos-Gal: Wow...I'm slightly inclined to think you're crazy...Haha, but I love it!**

**Matt: We've spent a long time writing this author's note. And now we have ONE more question.**

**Tera: Yes, I thought it up while replying to reviews: Who is hornier, Mugen or Miroku?**

**Matt: Answer please. And review! Don't forget, 30!**


	28. Your Pants are on Backwards

**Poll results: The question was, who is hornier, Mugen or Miroku?**

**Mugen: 4 Miroku: 8**

**Tera: I know how long it's taken me and I'm soooooo sorry. I can't even blame you guys for not reviewing, you all _astounded_ me. FIFTY-NINE REVIEWS!I nearly fainted when it got past 40! But, alas, I was having mass writer's block and not even reviews can cure writer's block...I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you and that I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be out. BUT FEAR NOT! I won't abandon this story.**

**Matt: Oh, and she's started a new fanfiction, mirxsan, that was inspired when she watched one episode of Skating With the Stars. But don't blame that fic for taking away from her writing time on this fic, she's been ignoring that one, too. Oh, and don't go looking for it, it's not posted.**

**Tera: But when it _is_ posted, I hope you'll check it out. It's in third-person focused on Sango, so it's something different from this. And enjoy this chapter, even if it's not the longest in the world.**

**Matt: Oh, and, by the way, we noticed that there were mixed feelings about the lemon...well...this wasn't the last one, so we'll try to make it better for those of you who didn't like it.**

**Chapter 26**

I woke up to find Sango looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing." She shook her head, still smiling.

"You are amazing," I told her, nuzzling her neck and closing my eyes again. I woke up the second time to a knocking. It took me a full minute to process that, not only was it one in the afternoon, but Kagome was knocking on the door.

Shit.

I leaped out of bed and grabbed my clothes from yesterday, not caring what Kagome thought, just as long as I wasn't naked.

"Miroku, what–?"

"That's Kagome, coming to talk to Inuyasha, I have to get the door, go get him for me, would you?"

"Ok."

I raced out the door as Sango was getting dressed. There was another persistent knock and I skidded out and yanked the door open. Kagome stood there, looking surprised.

"Miroku, your pants are on backwards."

I looked down.

"They are, aren't they?" I tried to laugh it off, but Kagome got a knowing glint in her eye and swept past me. Sango and Inuyasha chose that time to come out of the back and Inuyasha looked surprised enough to tell me that Sango hadn't told him.

"K-Kagome."

"Inuyasha." She looked up at him with watery eyes, then looked back down. Inuyasha made to walk over to her, but stopped, looking pained. Sango and I exchanged a look, then left, hiding behind the kitchen wall so we could see and hear everything.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" They ran to each other like some scene from a romance movie and Kagome collapsed, sobbing, into Inuyasha's chest, his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it, you had every right to be concerned, it looked pretty bad, didn't it?" Wow, Inuyasha was being strangely understanding.

"I should have listened to you, I was being so stupid!" Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to agree with her. I hoped he didn't.

"Well, yeah, but that's ok." G-d, Inuyasha, you're so dumb. But Kagome gave a shaky laugh that quickly turned into a cough as she cried at the same time.

"Please, forgive me."

"Of course. I've missed you." He buried his face in her hair and clutched her tighter. They stayed like that for quite awhile, I almost got bored until I looked at the soft expression on Sango's face. Then I had to keep watching.

"Kagome, please, stop crying."

Kagome nodded and stepped back, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She gave him a small smile and took a deep breath, then tried to beam.

Then Inuyasha did something really stupid if he had wanted her to stop crying. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Kagome, let's try this again. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

And I was right. She burst into tears again and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him, barely giving him room to slip the ring on her finger.

"Yes, of course, I love you, Inuyasha!"

Sango and I made out in celebration.

* * *

I was glad they were back together. Sango and I were alone in the house now, Inuyasha was back to living alternately with Kagome and Sesshomaru (poor guy) in their late father's house. Sota sure was happy, but none of us could compare to Kagome who was walking on air. 

And December was approaching which meant it was time for the holidays. Yay! Holidays! I just _love_ Christmas! Usually, I make sure to dump any girlfriend I may have around that time and just go all out and pamper Kagome, but this year was different. This year, I had Sango, and not for anything in the entire world would I get rid of her.

I wonder if she celebrates Christmas?

Oh well. Whether or not she used to celebrate it, she would be now.

Though technically, I shouldn't be celebrating Christmas, Mushin being a retired Buddhist monk and all, but it's such a commercial holiday, everyone "celebrates" it.

Hmm...

I need to make some money.

Yes. Money for presents. Lots of presents. And money.

* * *

I know! I'll baby sit!

* * *

But who would I baby sit for?

* * *

I know! Sota!

* * *

I was sitting in my room, contemplating, when my cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Kagome. 

"Hey."

"Hi, Miroku!"

I'm so glad she's still so cheerful.

"What's up?"

"Can you come over? You can bring Sango, too."

"In a bit. She's in the shower. When she gets out, we'll head over."

"Ok, bye!" She hung up. Hmm...odd..I heard voices in the background. Sota must have had a friend over.

I've finally decided that I've finished contemplating and shall write for a bit while I wait for Sango.

When I heard the shower turn off, I started towards her bedroom and waited for her, startling her as she walked out.

"Miroku, what's up?"

"We're going to Kagome's, come on." I took her hand and pulled her through the house and to my car, shoved her playfully in, then turned on the engine. I turned off the engine almost immediately, though, and leaned over to get my after-shower welcome kiss. It was starting to get steamy when she pulled back and croaked "Kagome."

"Oh yeah..." So I drove us both over and we made out on the doorstep before going in.

"Miroku, thank goodness you're here, Kagome and Inuyasha are having some trouble," Mrs. Higurashi said in welcome. Trouble? What kind of trouble?

OH MY G-D, KAGOME'S NOT PREGNANT, IS SHE?

I almost hyperventilated as we walked through the house, till I heard Inuyasha roaring about something or other.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt him!" Kagome shouted.

"I'M NOT HURTING HIM!"

"WAAAAAH!" Hmm...now _that_ was a new voice. Sango and I stepped into the living room to find Inuyasha wrestling with something furry and Kagome biting her nails with worry.

"Um...Hello, all."

Kagome looked over and her eyes lit up. "Miroku, Sango, good, you can meet Shippo now!"

Uh...Shippo?

"Um, ok."

"YOU LITTLE TWERP, STOP SCRATCHING ME!" Guess who.

He wrenched the fur ball off his chest and threw it at a chair. It landed in the chair and twitched. All of a sudden, a face was looking at me through the fur. A little boy's face. Then, it started crying and held its arms up to Kagome, who picked it up and snuggled it, soothing it with whispers.

Then she turned on Inuyasha.

She was shouting and he was shouting and amidst all this shouting, the wailing started again from what I assumed to be Shippo, and Sango and I had to cover our ears. Finally, the din quieted down and introductions were made.

"Sango, Miroku, this is Shippo."

"Hello, Shippo," Sango and I chimed.

"Hi."

I looked at Kagome with an eyebrow raised. She gave me that look that said "I'll explain later" and went back to mollycoddling Shippo and shooting glares at Inuyasha.

When Shippo finally calmed down, Kagome sent him off to play with Sota and beckoned the rest of us upstairs.

I settled myself backwards in her desk chair as I always do, Sango leaned against her bed and Inuyasha sat in the corner, looking peeved. Kagome sat on her bed, facing me and Sango, and flashed us a nervous grin.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Who _was_ that?" I asked.

"_What_ was that?" Sango asked.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "That was Shippo." Inuyasha snorted from his corner and Kagome shot a glare at him.

"What is he doing here?"

"Well, mom and I volunteered at the orphanage last Saturday and, well, Shippo took a liking to me. And I felt so bad for him, his parents were killed by two legendary serial killers and he was all alone. And when Inuyasha came to pick me and mom up, well, he and Shippo immediately started to get along. So mom adopted him, but he won't listen to her, only me. So I guess he thinks I'm his new mom." She sighed at the completion of her narrative and looked expectantly at us.

"So basically, you're a teen mom who never got pregnant?" Sango asked.

"Uh..yeah, I guess so."

"And your mom just randomly adopted a kitsune? He _is_ a kitsune, right?"

"Yeah, a kitsune fox. He was giving the other children trouble with his illusion magic, the dean was practically begging us to take him."

"Yeah, and we're giving him back!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned a rage-filled glare towards him. "NO WE AREN'T, YOU HEARTLESS DEMON!"

"FINE. BUT I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF HIM!"

"FINE!"

They glared at each other and finally Inuyasha looked away. Kagome "hmpf"ed in satisfaction and turned back toward us.

"So? What do you think?"

I think that, when my head finally stops spinning, I might have a migraine.

* * *

**Tera: Enter Shippo! I finally figured out how to add him in and, let me tell you, it was tough.**

**Matt: Yes. Very tough. I was up all night trying to think of ideas.**

**Tera: -vein pop- YOU were up all night? **

**Matt: Uhh, haha, I meant worrying about you staying up all night!**

**Tera: That's what I thought. And yes, here is a reply to every one of the 59(!) reviews that I recieved. Or, at least the ones that are possible to reply to.**

**Hot Gimmick Fan 007: If you notice, Sango didn't want a rough lemon. She wanted him to make slow, sweet love. Hehe, I sound like I should be singing cheesy love songs...And thank you for offering, but I beta my own work if I get it done before a deadline (I set my own deadlines, too...I hardly ever meet them).**

**Twisted Enigmas: Hehe, glad you liked it. And here are Inuyasha and Kagome! I'm a fan of the overdone romance scenes. **

**Shaaarona: OMG, YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO? FIX THIS! IT'S LIKE, 12000000 TIMES BETTER THAN INUYASHA. -Ahem- Anyway. Heeheee, I love lemons. But you didn't just hear that...**

**Kasai to Kasumi: Hahahaha, ilu. Your review made me laugh. You pwnz0r.**

**Angels Warmth: I'm glad you're back. Is everything alright? **

**Anime Manga Girl: YES! I FOOLED SOMEONE! W000000000000000000000T! -throws confetti and hands you ecookies- Oh, and when was the last time you saw Mugen get laid, hmm? Have you noticed the suspicious lack of harmless females on their journey? Hehehehe.**

**Yami John: Speechless, eh?**

**Sandstorm626: HOW DID YOU DO THAT MUSIC NOTE? -stare-**

**Forest E. Halliwell: -nodnod- Amour, my love.**

**MyloveMiroku: OMG, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MUGEN IS? HE'S FROM SAMURAI CHAMPLOO, THE ANIME THAT OWNS THE ASS OF EVERY OTHER ANIME! But YES! I'm not alone at being too...**

**MangaGirl234: Starvation...thirst...he didn't come out of that room for anything, you realize.**

**Bubblii: YES! I FOUND YOUR REVIEW! -dance- **

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: Do you really think i did a good job with that? It was quite a difficult thing to come up with...**

**Kyuusai: YES! TWO PEOPLE! -dance-**

**Sapphire Hiwatari: You...haven't? You haven't noticed that both Mugen and Miroku hit on anything with boobs? OMG, NO, MUGEN! -leaps at Mugen to save you- Muuugen -runs off with Mugen-**

**MirokuHoushi471: Yeah, I did DDR daily until my teachers decided that hw is the key to a healthy lifestyle.**

**Sangos-Gal: Crazy is a good thing! Where would we be without our people who wear dog suits?**

**SangoSiena: Ugh, RIGHT ON! You're the only one who agrees with me about Shii-chan possibly being the sexiest. Of course, I'm still for Hatori and Haru...**

**Kionne: Did I ever tell you what an honor it is to have someone like you read my story? I'd be really appreciative if you corrected any of my cultural mistakes. And I'm glad that you're starting to warm up to the fact that I will NOT put inu with Kikyo...**

**AyumiKoshiro: Heh, I'm always Tera, but sometimes the penname changes...**

**GoldenSkyBlue22: -bows at your feet- Again, I have no excuses.**

**i guess its ok: ...Did you not get any of the dialogue? The reason it was short sex was because Sango didn't _want_ anything else. She wanted to give herself to Miroku and that's what she did. There was plenty of love. **

**Sangi: I agree with you. But I like my Mugen that way...-runs off to be womanized by Mugen-**

**Man in the Shadows: Is this Yami John? Or Miko123? Or someone totally different?**

**Tutitas: eh, well, you see, about that...I've realized that I'm better at writing sex where the female dominates...or yaoi sex...but Sango couldn't dominate, ya know?**

**Fumoffu07: Sorry, but I already had this in mind. Great idea, though. **

**Ever Free: ZOMG -glomp- Please don't die...AND OMG, HOW DID YOU DO THE JAPANESE LETTERS? O.O -stare-**

**I my me myself: ...if you didn't see the love, then you didn't read well enough.**

**IrishWind: Hehe, yes, the chapters _do_ eventually end.**

**Bobalina: pfft, of course I've seen that episode. I own all the DVDs cuz I'm just obsessed like that. And no, you're not drawing non-existent lines. That was a windtunnel substitute. **

**MeiNyoko: What is "Tim Hortons"? And why did you have to censor the chapter for Mickey? Well, good luck with work!**

**Miroku Glomper: 3 AM...am I really that good? I'm really glad you liked me so much, it means alot to me! Is my school the only school that blocks fanfiction! **

**Hana-chan: Congrats for being the 59th! -ecookies- I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Matt: Thanks also to mirokumustangsolo, Sangosann, inufan, Aki-enjeru, swimchick1614, won-d-full, whatsagoodname?, ChibiMishaSan, liek it matters, brookie, Veglma, ninjaangel, destinymanifested, Absent of Grace, BlobOfBoredom, lilbravewarrior, Miko123, xramenxsnarferx, Hawkeye Chuui, mazy-chan, Nanali, winged miko, UPDATE, FaBzZ, Ummmyourmother?, and Fuji and Eiji's Girl. E-cookies to all of you!**

**Tera: I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't promise when that'll be. I hope you guys still review though because, after a chapter with 59 reviews, anything under 30 won't be accepted. Heh.**


	29. Dirty Little Manwhore

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow and updating in a hurry, so I'll reply to all reviews either in the next chapter or in a private message.**

**My computer is also broken and that is why the author's note is so short. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27**

I've just sent in an application to work at the local book store. I'm not sure I really want to work, but I really need the money and they need the holiday help. So I've applied. Inuyasha's applied with me so that he doesn't have to mooch.

I wonder how long it'll take them to get back to me?

* * *

Turns out, it's only about a day. I have a job. I start on Monday.

* * *

I want to do something for Sango. I mean, I know we're providing food and crap for her, but still. I want to do something _special_. I want to take her to a nice place, pay for her. Treat her like a queen. 

She's in the shower now. Should I wait until she comes out?

Nah.

I made my way across the monastery to the bathroom next to Sango's room where water could be heard pounding away at the tile. I rapped my fingers lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" came her voice.

I opened the door a crack and poked my head in, not looking at the tempting outline on the shower curtain.

"Sango, let's go out tonight."

"Where?" she said loudly so as to be heard over the water.

"Somewhere nice."

"Can we decide when I'm done?"

"Of course." I turned my face to smile at her instinctively.

Bad move.

She was silhouetted perfectly against the nearly-opaque shower curtain. It was a profile shadow, her elbows by her hair as she either washed or rinsed it, her breasts sticking out as she reached upward, and her backside curving perfectly.

It was purely instinct when I walked over to the end of the shower and stuck my head in, under the stream of water, and kissed her.

"Miroku–!" she began before I caught her lips. After a few seconds, she tangled her fingers in my hair, pricking my scalp with her long nails. I soon realized that my shirt was getting wet, so I pulled back, much to her dismay.

I quickly pulled off my shirt, pants, boxers and socks and stepped into the shower, reattaching my lips to hers. I cupped her cheek roughly with my hand and shoved the tips of my fingers into her sopping hair.

We parted our lips simultaneously and I slid my tongue into her mouth, kissing her for all I was worth. She pressed herself against me, seemingly unintentional, and I pressed my arousal against her, brushing the tip between her legs. I couldn't tell if she was wet from the shower or from her own arousal, so I brushed her a bit harder and, when a moan escaped her mouth, knew it was a mixture of both.

I almost plunged into her right then and there, so overtaken by the allure of it all, but I wondered if she would be ok with it.

"Sango..."

"Please, Miroku," she gasped into my mouth. That was certainly enough for me. I rammed myself into her, loving the silky feel of her around me and the way her chest grated against mine. I almost didn't want to move, it felt so good being so close, but it would get us nowhere if we just stood there, so I started out slow, wanting to hear her beg again.

She didn't disappoint.

"Miroku," she groaned, gripping my shoulder blades with her sharp and dripping nails.

"Sweetheart, are you comfortable?" I whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Yes," she bit out, digging her nails into flesh. Ouch. Maybe I should cooperate.

"You sure?"

Heh, or not.

"Yes, dammit."

"I love you."

"I love you t–hhhnnnnnng!" She clung even tighter as I finally complied, slamming into her hard enough to send us crashing into the wall.

"We must look like idiots," I panted into her ear.

"Who the hell is watching?"

I smiled and went easier on her, slowing to a comfortable pace for both of us standing, propped against the shower wall.

"Miroku!" she gasped, clenching more tightly around me as she came closer to her orgasm. When she finally did, I let go of the choke-hold I'd been keeping on my own pleasure and let myself climax, pulling out as I did and letting everything drip into the bathtub.

Since we were in a shower and Sango was too busy panting all over me to get herself clean, I decided to do us both a favor and finish up washing. Once I'd turned off the water and patted us both dry, I sat her on the rug on the floor and went to drying her hair, running my fingers through it, rubbing and massaging her scalp.

The sounds she was making, I was wondering if she didn't enjoy this more than sex. The thought disturbed me because I certainly liked the sex better. But, honestly, this was really nice. Of course, we were both naked, which almost made it nicer, but it was nice to just make her happy.

"So where would you like to go on a date?" I murmured as I brushed her dry hair.

Her stomach gave a loud grumble. "Dinner," she replied and I chuckled.

"Where?"

"Don't care."

By the time we were dressed and ready to go, we had decided on a small, not too expensive restaurant that wasn't too far away.

It was quite good, we held hands while we ate and shared dessert. We even made out during the shared dessert. We must have been getting quite into it without realizing, since the older couple sitting next to us gave me a revolted look when I leaned back into my seat.

It was really romantic.

After I'd paid and we'd left, we took a stroll along the road. It was really nice out, breezy and clear. There were lots of stars and the sky was almost black. Occasionally, headlights cut through the darkness, but then they, too, were swallowed up.

I thought I saw a hooker walking along the side of the road and pointed her out to Sango. She laughed and squeezed my hand. The woman looked like she might have already been successful. She was hardly wearing anything that I could see and her hair was disheveled.

Then she walked under a street lamp.

I went "HRRRNNNGGG" and then Sango looked over and sort of went "urp," then we immediately switched sides.

"Sango, whatever you do, look either straight ahead or to the right," I whispered, suddenly fearful.

She nodded and looked immediately to the right, not even chancing looking ahead.

"What if she sees me?" she whispered.

"Call the police," I whispered back.

"If we do that, they'll force me into foster care."

"They can't. You'll be 18 in a few months. You can live with me. I think."

"I don't want to take the chance."

I didn't want to either.

"She's almost out of our sight," I whispered as she got closer to being parallel to us. "Quick, if we make out, she won't be able to see your face." I grinned as Sango protested, but there was no arguing that I was right, so I grabbed the back of her skull and made sure she remembered that I was the best kisser she'd ever dated.

She definitely remembered.

Soon, her fingers were in my hair, our thighs were locked between each others, and I could feel her through her shirt. Hotaru was probably a mile away before we realized that we were still in the middle of the sidewalk and let go of each other.

It took us a very long time to get home since my walking was hindered.

When we finally _did_ get home, all we did was take our walking issues to my bedroom, under the covers.

"I feel rebellious," Sango sighed as we finally just laid together.

"Is that what that feeling is?" I asked playfully. "I've felt like this for years."

She slapped my arm, laughing.

"You're a dirty little man-whore, you know that?"

"'Dirty little man-whore.' I like it." I moved my hand from around her waist to play with her boobs for a bit. She makes the most satisfying sounds.

"I don't think we should go out anymore," she breathed, my hands still working.

I frowned. "By 'go out', what do you mean?" I'd never been dumped in bed before. Not that I thought Sango was dumping me. At least, I _hoped_ she wasn't dumping me.

"I mean, tonight was too close, with Hotaru and all. I think that, until I turn 18, we should keep all our dates to the monastery."

OH. Well, if that was all...

I grinned. "You mean, doing things like this?" I nipped her neck and brought one hand between her legs to tease her there.

She gasped. "Exactly. Oooooh!" Heheheheh. I am the sexiest thing ever and she _knows_ it. I also have long fingers...which she is about to find out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review, please! And remember, I want at least 30.**


End file.
